Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: The fourth set of silly little stories where random and requested pairs of Rangers meet.
1. Trent and Nick

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

Okay, my last three titles were references to Monkee albums (what can I say? I'm a fan.) But the fourth album is Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones. I don't know how to make that work…so…

This is story number 1 of Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting. It was requested by Dragon's Ark.

**Trent and Nick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Trent leaned back in his chair and stretched. He had spent all day working on the newest issue of his comic book series: Kooky Conner the Brain Dead Boy. He was actually getting a bit bored with drawing soccer balls slamming into his former teammate's head and was now considering bowling balls instead. Not that it really mattered since subscription rates were almost non-existent for some reason. Trent would just have to be satisfied with sending his comic to the man who had stolen Kira from him. Trent just loved owning his own comic book company. His dad had bought it for him years ago to keep his son from selling an expose to the tabloids about him having been Mesagog.

A buzzer sounded. Trent sighed. "Come in." He had forgotten about his three o'clock appointment. Some guy had called saying he had a break through idea.

"Dadadadadada," came the sound of someone imitating a trumpet fanfare through a rolled up magazine. "Introducing the greatest of the great. The most astounding superhero ever to grace this planet….ME!" announced a balding, slightly overweight middle-aged man as he jumped into the room.

Trent groaned. "If that's your pitch, I ain't buying it. Not unless your character is named Metamucil Man."

Nick looked perplexed at this. Perhaps he should've worn a red cape as Chip had suggested. "Don't you even know who I am?"

"A guy with no sense of reality?" asked Tent.

Nick posed dramatically again. "I am Bowen. Hero of Briarwoood! Son of magic! Friend to all mystical creatures! Sex toy of Mad…uh…" He mentally smacked himself before he continued. "I am.the one, the only, the Light!"

"Hmmmm…nope. Doesn't grab me." Trent began sketching. "Perhaps if we call you Mr. Sparkly…" He showed Nick a drawing of a funny looking man holding sparklers and having sparks shoot out of his ears. "Hero of all who need a night light."

Nick scowled at the affront. "How dare you! Insulting the greatest Ranger ever! Hero to all! Foretold by the ancients to be the savior of Briarwood! Red Ranger extraordinaire!"

Trent snickered at this. The terms 'Red Ranger' and 'extraordinare' just didn't mesh in his mind. "Yeah well, everyone knows the best all time Ranger is Tommy Oliver. Dr, O. said so."

"Oh really?" asked Nick as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Can his mom turn you into a frog like mine can?" he hinted threateningly No need to let this loser know that Udonna had actually given up all her magic to save her husband. Or that she would never have used it in such a manner anyway. Then again, he could always call on Cousin Clare to help. She was gullible enough to do whatever he told her.

Trent looked at him oddly. "No, but my dad can suffocate you with his dinosaur breath." Anton had ended up with this unfortunate side effect after being permanently separated from his evil alter ego. "Now look, I'm a busy man. So, unless you have something more interesting to…"

"But but, but, you don't understand," whined Nick. "I am the Light! I am…hold on there…Tommy Oliver? You know about him? You know that he was a Power Ranger?"

"Well, I…."

"That sneak!" cried Nick, as he pounded his fist on Trent's drawing board, causing it to fall over. "He's just blabbing to everyone because he doesn't want me upstaging him!"

"My board!" yelled Trent as he ran to retrieve it from the floor. "You cracked it!" He glared at Nick. "You'd better pay me for this."

Nick groaned in frustration. "You can't make me pay for anything for I am…the Light!" This time he morphed. "Hero of heroes! Bane of Evil! Companion of Good!" His brow furrowed behind his helmet when the other man still hadn't gone down on his knees. What was wrong? All the citizens of Briarwood bowed and kneeled before him. He even got things free there. They knew how great he was. Well that and the fact that he was backed up by a warrior dad who would go Koragg on anyone who didn't treat his little boy like royalty.

"Oh, really?" asked Trent. "Well then, Mr. Light, meet Mr. White!" With that, he morphed as well.

"Ah, my eyes!" cried Nick as he covered them. "That whiteness; it glares! It burns! It's brighter than me!" Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I guess we can fight as a team. Mr. Light and Mr. White: Defenders of the Galaxy! Ruination of Ruffians! Believers in Bleach!" Nick jumped around excitedly "This will be an awesome comic book!"

"Sure will," replied Trent in an unnaturally deep voice. "Especially after I turn evil again just to kick your annoying butt!" He drew some arrows in the air and shot them at Nick.

"So that's how it is, is it? Well, take this!" Nick aimed back, and…his cell phone rang. He quickly ducked behind a desk. "Hello? Can this wait? I'm a bit busy…oh, hi, Mom," he said as he ducked another barrage of energy arrows. "No, nothing's going on, just some guy refusing to worship me. What?! Aw, Mom, I don't want to go back there. I don't want more shock therapy. But Mom! No, I don't want the straightjacket again. Fine. Ok, I will." Nick hung up the phone and demorphed. "Sorry, but I've got to go. I'll see you around sometime." With that, Nick slumped away dejectedly.

"Idiot," murmured Trent as he, too, demorphed. "Hmmm…" He grabbed up his pencil again and began doodling. Soon very soon, Mr. White the evil ass-kicking Ranger would be in comic book stores around the world.

AN: Happy Independence Day to all my fellow Americans!


	2. Cam and Daggeron

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number two. Please note that anything in parenthesis are comments made to others not on the phone.

**Cam and Daggeron**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Ring Ring Ring…

"Helllo, Cameron's Computer Upgrades. May I help you?"

"Ahhhh! It talks! This demonic device speaks! I must destroy…(Huh? Really? Remarkable)."

"Hello?" Is this some kind of joke? Look, I don't have time for jokes. I'm very busy."

"And I am honored that you could take your time to speak with me. Although I must say that you must be tiny indeed to fit into this teletalking thing.".

"Uh, yeah, sure. (Pssst, Dad, make a note to charge this one triple). What is you inquiry, Sir?"

"I need a grade up."

"Sure sounds like it. Look, if you study really, really hard, you just may reach the first grade, Idiot."

("A what? An upgrade?). I mean I need an upgrade."

"That makes more sense. So, what are we talking about? A Toshiba? A Hewlett Packard? A Mac? A Dell? A…. "

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Uh, no, it's not one of those."

"Well, it's not one of those special made Cranston Cybernetic, Stewart Synergy, or Ethan Electronics pieces of crap is it? I refuse to deal with any company that thinks Blue is smarter than Green. You know, I'm actually thinking of dying my hair green to show my solidarity with that Time Force guy. Hmm…maybe I'll start eating buttery toast as well."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Whit kind of computer do you own?"

"You mean one of those demon boxes the kids are always playing on rather using their time for more worthwhile pursuits such as training themselves so that they can tame dragons, cast spells, and become knights? I mean come on! You get an offer to get intense backbreaking training to be knight and you choose to sit on your Yellow butt and play video games instead? That's the last time I try to save anyone's soul by making them climb a mountain."

"Geesh, you sound like my dad on one of his 'kids are lazy' rampages. Look, if you don't have a computer, then I don't see how I can help you. Now, I have some important research to finish, so if you don't mind. (Dad! Stop jumping on the keyboard like that! Oh great, now I've got to play that level all over again. Just see if I give you that treat stick, later)."

"Wait! I still need an upgrade!"

"On what? Your abacus?"

"They have upgrades for that? I could really use some new beads."

"(Groan), Why me? Goodbye."

"But, what about my Solar Streak Megazord?"

"Your …what? Did you say Megazord?"

"Oh! Did I? I meant my uh….choochoo train. Yep, just your ordinary average magic train. Nothing special about it!"

"Megazord!" (Sounds of jumping around) "Yahoo! Another Megazord for me to create power discs for! I have so many that I never got to try with my team! Like my Skunk Scent disc or my Maggot Attack disc or my Projectile Vomit disc or my…"

"No one's touching my train! I just had it waxed. All I want is to get it to go faster, and to play some of that cool rock music the kids like. That way they'll hang out with me rather than call me an old fart and shove me in that rocking chair they got me for my one thousand and thirty fifth birthday. And if it turns on a certain 'Blue' girl, well… (Hey! No, don't tell Nick! Fine, you can have Jenji, just keep your mouth shut!)"

"One thousand and… Oh, very funny. Is this you, Dustin? I wish you would spend more time improving your teaching skills and less in bothering me with your stupid jokes."

"What? There's dust in my engine? Oh, wow I didn't know you could check my train right over this teletalking thingy. You are amazing! (What? He can't? Really?) Hey! Are you trying to swindle me with a fake report? You, Sir, are a dishonorable man. I want my money back!"

"What money? You haven't paid for anything yet."

"What do you mean? Of course I paid. I put all my savings into that magic hole in that tree outside and yelled into it where to send it. Just like I was told to by…wait just a damn minute.(Xander! You thief! Come back here before I shine my Laser Light up your…")

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello? (Oh great, Dad, another one hung up. We'll never get enough money together to buy the ingredients needed to turn that cute girl hamster you met at Tori's house human.)

AN: I really couldn't come up with a good ending for this, sorry. I think the next one will be better.


	3. Lucas and Ronny

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number three. It was requested by cmar. I know nothing about racing and before anyone says anything, yes, the race is made up.

**Lucas and Ronny**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Lucas leaned coolly against the blue racecar. It had taken a lot of manipulation by Trip and Circuit to provide him with the already approved documents that would allow him access into the 2001 All California racing trials. He smirked to himself. Of course, his changing racing history would blow that stick in the ass, Alex, away. But best of all, his first race in the preliminaries was against the famous Tommy Oliver. He'd get to race against the best of the best; the most popular Ranger ever. Lucas smirked even more. Yes, Alex would definitely be jealous. Things just couldn't get better. He got into his car and waited for his competitor to arrive.

Two seconds later, a red racecar covered with yellow stickers lined up next to Lucas' car. The driver revved its engine and lined up. They both waited for the signal to start. Because these were just preliminaries, there weren't many people in the stands.

Wow! I didn't know Oliver was into yellow so much, thought Lucas at the sight of so many smiley faces and Pikachus. I always thought Pink was more his color, considering whom he married. Who knew that their separate stints on the side of evil would've drawn him and Karone together?

Suddenly the signal sounded and the cars were off! The over decorated red car was soon far ahead of the blue one. But for once, Lucas didn't mind too much. "Mr. Oliver!" he called over the headphones he had been provided. "I can't tell you what an honor it is to be racing you."

"Uh, thanks," came an oddly deep voice. "It's an honor to be racing you as well Mr. Loser Cantdo."

Lucas scowled. Yeah, he'd really be thanking Trip until he was black and blue for that one. "What's wrong with your voice?" he asked as he swerved to avoid hitting a section of wall covered with a poster advertising Rocky's Back Braces.

"My voice?" asked the other driver. "Oh, uh, I got a cold...uh…cough, cough, cough."

"Wow, the famous Tommy Oliver actually coughed in my ear," sighed Lucas as he sped past an advertisement for Chad Lee's Captive Mermaid Aquarium.

The yellow-stickered red car sped though the finish line just before the blue one.

"Great race!" called Lucas as he jumped out of his car. If he had lost to anyone else, well he wouldn't have been too thrilled. But even losing to the man who had single handedly defeated Zedd and Rita while the other Rangers kept fainting was a great honor. He would definitely be visiting the Tommy Oliver the Great Museum again when he got back to 3001.

The other racer jumped out of the red car. "Whoo!" came a high-pitched voice. "I really shouldn't…" the person realized that Lucas was staring and changed back to the lowered pitch voice. "I mean I really shouldn't have eaten that three bean casserole before the race."

Lucas continued to stare at his competitor. Funny, he had been lead to believe that Tommy would much taller in person; and the shape was all wrong…much too feminine. "Oh my God!" he cried. "It's true! I had always thought that story Kim Hart had sold to the Enquire about you being more girly than her was just some kind of revenge or something but…."

The other racer took off her helmet and shook out her blonde hair. "Ah, that's better. I hate helmets. Thank God, I only have to wear them when I race."

Lucas gasped. "You…you're not Tommy Oliver!" he yelled at the fourteen year old girl. "Where's Oliver!" he demanded.

"Who?" asked Ronny. A muffled groan could be heard from the trunk. She pounded hard on the back of the car until it stopped. "Oh, he uh...he gave me his car and helmet. Said he'd be honored if I raced in his place." Ronny began to add more of her beautiful yellow stickers to the car. No need to let this Loser Cantdo know that she had simply gotten bored with being on the pit crew and had managed to knock her boss out after distracting him with a shiny new bottle of hair conditioner.

"No! I…I lost to a kid! A girl! My life is over!" whined Lucas.

"Oh, brother, here we go again," yawned Ronny.

Lucas pulled his comb out of his back pocket and threw it to the ground. "I am no longer worthy of being called 'cool.' I may as well resign myself to a dateless life and hanging out with Trip all day." He threw himself down on the ground and started sobbing.

"All right!" replied Ronny excitedly. "You'll just be the first in a long line of men who'll fall at my feet. I will become such a great racer that I may even score myself a god."

Lucas stopped bawling and jumped up. "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "guys really love chicks with grease in their hair and soot on their faces. They all be asking you to the prom if you wear spark plugs in your… wait a damn second, just how old are you?"

"Errr…eighteen?" lied Ronny.

"Yeah right. You can't be more than fourteen or fifteen. You're not old enough to be in this race. I'm going to find the judge and get you disqualified!"

"No! No! Don't do that!" begged Ronny. "I'll never get as good as him if I can't race."

"As good as who?" asked Lucas distractedly as he looked around for a racing judge.

"That Blue Time Force Ranger," replied Ronny. "I've seen him drive circles around his enemies."

Lucas looked back at the young girl. "Really? You think that I…I mean he's that great?"

"Oh yeah, and when I get to be champion, I'll be telling all the media who inspired me. I bet whoever this guy is, he'll end up with lots of female fans."

Lucas paused in thought and then dove for his comb. "Baby, I'm back," he said as he kissed it. "I'd better get rea…err…go tell that Blue guy to get ready for all those hot babes." He ran off excitedly.

Ronny watched him go and then pressed a button on her cell phone. "Hey, thanks for that tip about the Blue Ranger. And thanks for that futuristic update to my car's engines. I'm not sure what you get out of messing with him, Alex, but…"

AN: Yep, I included a bit of our other racecar-driving Ranger. Heheheheh….


	4. Kendrix and Adam

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

Disclaimer 2- I also don't own Dora the Explorer or Ghostbusters.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number four.

**Kendrix and Adam**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Wheehee!" cried Kendrix as she did yet another quintuple somersault. Being a ghost girl was the greatest! Sure, she had been very serious when saying goodbye to the others and then when giving Karone her Pink Ranger powers. But now, she could finally be free and have some real fun. Of course, things weren't perfect. 'Dang!" she yelled in the middle of her twelfth cartwheel, "my glasses!" and dove to retrieve them yet again. Kendrix was a bit disappointed that death hadn't cured her myopia.

So now here she was, flying and flipping through space. She could go anywhere she wanted, Triforia, Eltar, Edenoi, even undiscovered planets. She could go to… "Ooh, Earth!" Kendrix's thoughts went from adventure to revenge in a split second as she headed down to her own planet. First, she'd haunt that stupid Cassie for purposely losing her morpher to Psycho Pink just so Kendrix would have to fight her all by herself. She was just jealous because Phantom had started propositioning Kendrix through her e-mail. Then, she'd get even with her jerk of a cousin, Billy, for convincing her that guys loved 'hot nerdy babes.' Finally, she'd get even with Captain Stone from the Angel Grove Police Force for convincing her that joining GSA and traveling on a space colony where she would get killed by some deranged Pink cyborg was actually a good idea. But first, she needed to practice her haunting skills. With that, she flew down the first chimney she came upon in Angel Grove.

"Ah!" said Adam as he lay back on his bed. Ever since his nightmare after watching The Bride of Hackensack almost four years ago, he took no chances. It had taken him the usual two hours to triple check the locks on the doors and windows, set out his monster traps, and gather all his lucky items including his paper lantern and a photo of Tanya angrily glaring. No vampire, werewolf, bride of Frankenstein, or witch would dare attack him tonight.

Of course, the others just didn't understand. They offered to chip in and get him to a head shrink. And Tanya left him just a week after their marriage saying that she just wasn't going to be sharing a bed with him, a pile of garlic, and a hundred magical beetles that he had snuck away from one of his visits to Zedd's Dark Dimension.

Whoosh! Crash! Came the sound from the fireplace. "Whoooohoooooo!" came a female voice. "I am here to haunt you! Whooohooohooo!"

"Go..go…away!" squeaked Adam from beneath his covers Great, another nightmare and he had taken care not to watch anything scarier than Dora the Explorer. Well, then again Back Pack and Map were a bit creepy.

"Whooohooo! I am going to scare you!" His bedroom door began to creak open. "I am…" Splash! "Oh, lovely!" cried a dripping Kendrix indignantly. "I can't even keep dry. What kind of ghost can't keep dry?"

Adam peeked from beneath his covers. His 'Melt Kat the Witch' trap had worked, but this obviously was not a witch. It was a transparent floating geeky blonde female. "Hey, you're not even scary," he said in relief. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Story of my life," groaned Kendrix as she wrung her hair out. "How am I supposed to get my revenge on others if I can't even scare a quivering coward like you?"

"Coward?!" hissed Adam angrily. "Coward?! I'll have you know that I'm a triple black belt and a …hey! Put that down!" He jumped up and grabbed his karate uniform and black belts from Kendrix who had started using them to dry herself with.

"Well, sorry! If you were a gentleman, you would've offered me a towel," grumbled Kendrix

"And if you were a lady," retorted Adam, "you wouldn't have barged into my bedroom. I could've been naked under my blankets there."

"Ooh," replied Kendrix dreamily as she drooled on herself. She squinted to get a better look at Adam. He is kind of cute, she thought. Too bad her glasses had smashed on the stone fireplace. Oh well, she'd rather stare at male Rangers, especially Leo, rather than this loser anyway. Then something occurred to her. She had just given her precious Pink morpher to some blonde bimbo. Well, she'd just have to make sure to haunt both Leo and Karone's dreams to make sure they stay away from each other. But, then again, if worse came to worse, she could always go after Mike instead. She did have a thing for older men after all.

"Forget it!" snapped Adam at the still drooling Kendrix. "I've got a wife and she'll rip your head off your shoulders if she sees you in here. So get out!"

"But….whoohooo, I'm soooooo scary," howled a desperate Kendrix. "Aren't you terrified? Whoohoo!"

Adam didn't reply. He just pulled out his 'Kill Rocky the Werewolf' gun and began firing silver bullets at the weird ghost girl.

Luckily for Kendrix, the bullets went through her transparent body. 'Hey!' she yelled. "What are you trying to do? Get me killed again?!"

"Oops," said Adam. "I guess you're not a werewolf either."

"Do you see any fur anywhere?" asked an annoyed Kendrix.

"Hmmmm…guess not," replied Adam. "Hold still, please." He then picked up his 'Stab Tommy the Vampire' stake and ran straight for Kendrix.

"Cripes!" exclaimed Kendrix as Adam ran straight through her. "Not even my Leo's allowed to do that, you pervert!" She attempted to slap him, but her hand just went through his face.

"Well, you're not even a Vampire," mused Adam.

"No duh!" snapped Kendrix. "Vampires don't float, they turn into bats and fly. Werewolves aren't see-through; they're hairy. And Witches aren't dead because some stupid Pink Space Ranger got them killed." She floated over to Adam and put her face up to his. "I…am…a…ghost…you…dunderhead!"

Adam slowly grinned. "No duh, yourself. I knew that. I just needed to distract you a bit."

"What do you…" but Kendrix never got to finish her sentence as Adam pulled out a strange gun and shot a beam of energy at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" wailed Kendrix as she was sucked into a little box on the floor that Adam opened with his foot. "Let me out!" she shouted as the box shook. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"I just knew watching Ghostbusters a hundred times and having a genius as a best friend would pay off," said Adam as he watched the container jump all over the place. "I know of an alien hunting professor who would just love to dissect you." He went to pick up his trap when he heard a noise behind him.

Turning around, he noticed a very familiar shape in the shadows of the door. "Tanya, Sweetheart! You're ba…Noooooooo!!!" shouted Adam as she stepped out of the shadows. "Not the Bride of Hackensack again! Noooooo!!!" He ran and jumped out his window and then continued running down the street in his pajamas.

Tanya yanked off her fright wig and pulled out her communicator. "Tommy, call off the 'Cure Adam of his Paranoia' project. It failed."


	5. Mack and Jason

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

Disclaimer 2- I also don't own Dora the Explorer or Ghostbusters.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number five. It was requested by Bored-Girl-84.

**Mack and Jason**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Where are they?" grumbled Mack impatiently as he paced back and forth in the unusually empty mansion. His dad was going to freak when he saw all the furniture and valuables were missing. Hell, he'd go berserk and kill Mack, or at least cut off his allowance, when he found out that all the Ranger equipment was also gone.

Mack had no idea what had happened. All he know was that he had just come home from signing autographs for a handful of fans while at the same time ducking mud balls and rocks being thrown at him by a larger crowd as they called him a Red Ranger Wannabe. As soon as he got home and saw what had happened, he did what any red-blooded Red Ranger would do. Then, as soon as Mack was done crying his eyes out, he called the police.

"Finally!" sighed Mack in relief as a black and white cruiser pulled up in front of the mansion. He'd make sure to tell Dad to lessen his contributions to the San Angeles police force. Mack then noticed the words on the side of the car. "Angel Grove?!" He exclaimed loudly as the officer approached the house. "That's over seventy miles from here! What, are the local police too busy shoving donuts down their gullets to do their job?"

"Nope," replied Jason as he stepped up to the door. "They just got so sick and tired of constantly answering every stupid call that comes from this place that they outsourced your calls to the neighboring police forces. And then those guys got tired of you also and are now sending your calls to us." Jason didn't really mind the triple overtime himself. He still had to make payments to Trey for all the gold he had scraped of the Gold Ranger Staff. Who knew a biker chick could have such expensive tastes?

Mack looked blankly at Jason he let him in. "Calls? I have no idea what…"

Jason sighed and flipped open a notebook. "So far there have been eight calls about some mysterious baron stealing the diamonds and jumping from a plane leaving you with no parachute."

"So, I get a bit carried away with my reading," mumbled Mack.

"Twelve calls from some old guy stuck in a rubber mask."

"Ah, so that's why Spencer looked like my Aunt Annie for two weeks. I thought he was considering a life change."

"And thirty-seven calls from some nut claiming his kid stole his Red Ranger powers from him." Jason reread this with interest before he closed his book.

"I didn't steal them," groaned Mack as he led Jason into the parlor. "Dad gave them to me after I begged and pleaded."

"That's where I know you from!" exclaimed Jason, causing Mack to jump back and knock over the one remaining vase. "You were on Good Morning, San Angeles."

"Yeah, I was really cool wasn't I?" Mack bragged as he lifted the couch with one hand to sweep the broken pieces underneath.

"Cool? More like stupid!" replied Jason who didn't even bat an eye at Mack's super strength. "No wonder you have so many enemies. They already know the kid of idiotic losers they're up against."

"You're just jealous because you're just a police officer and …Hey! I called for a squad. How come you came alone?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Jason as he began to flex his muscles. "I'm more than enough to beat back any bad guy. Wanna feel my muscles?" He held his right arm out to Mack.

"No way!" answered Mack. In order to end the current conversation, he began pointing around the room. "In here we're missing an HD TV set, a stereo system, Ronny's sock collection…"

"You're just jealous because you don't have any muscles," retorted Jason as Mack lifted the couch with one hand again just to make sure Ronny's socks hadn't fallen under it. "No wonder they stole all your stuff."

"Our things got stolen while we were out," Max snapped back. "I would've beaten their asses if I were there."

" Phhhh yeah, right," laughed Jason. "If Zordon was still around, you wouldn't even have made it to Pink Ranger status."

Mack looked blankly at him. "Who?"

Jason looked back at Mack incredulously. "Zordon? The original and best Ranger mentor ever?"

Mack continued to stare blankly.

"The big floating head? I can't believe you never heard of him. He sacrificed himself just to rid the galaxy of Dark Spectre and his Alliance of Evil."

Mack rolled his eyes as he led Jason to the library. "He couldn't have been too bright if the only way he could beat a few stupid monsters was through suicide. I mean why didn't he just bomb them all?" He had his back turned to Jason as he counted his adventure books. If just one book was missing so help him God…."

Whoosh…WHUMP! Mack was knocked headfirst into the bookcase, knocking all the books on the floor.

"Police brutality!" accused Mack. "You'd better not have bruised any of my babies," he stated as he began to gently examine his books and put them back in alphabetical order.

"WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!" Mack felt himself being pelted with books. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted as he whirled around. "You could…oh wow!"

"And you'll get more of the same if you dare to insult the greatest mentor ever!" answered a livid Red Morphin Ranger.

"Oh, wow! The original Red Ranger," cried Mack. "I think you're the best Mr. Red Ranger. Can I have you autograph? Can you chase down and pound on the police officer whose been abusing me?" His brow furrowed in confusion. "But I don't know why you think I said anything bad about Tommy Oliver."

"You really are clueless aren't you?" asked Jason. "No wonder all your stuff...Tommy Oliver?!" he shrieked. "You think Tommy was the best mentor ever? Nooo! I can't get a break!" The Red Ranger began to sob. "It's bad enough he stole my leadership position! Now he's stealing Zordon's…"

Whoosh! Jason's Red suit suddenly vanished. "What? My powers! My beautiful, beautiful powers! Where'd they go?"

"Ahem," came the voice of Zordon as his ghost head appeared. "That's one count of revealing your identity and one count of using your powers for personal gain. I am very disappointed in you Jason." With that, Zordon disappeared.

"What?" fumed Jason indignantly. "Why that ungrateful bald-headed jerk!" He headed towards the door.

"Wait!" called Mack as Jason exited the house. "What about my missing stuff?"

"Go find a lost and found," called Jason as he headed towards his police cruiser. "I've got some newspapers and television media to contact. The world should know the best Ranger mentors ever were a guinea pig and a narcoleptic ditz."

"But…" Mack sighed and walked back into the house. It was then that he saw the IOU from Will and Spencer taped to the door. "Great, I knew it was a bad idea for Dad to let those two go to Vegas together."


	6. Shane and Xander

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number six.

**Shane and Xander**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"All right!" cried Shane as he arrived at the Blue Bay Harbor Skate Park. Just eight more hours and the annual Northern California Skateboard championships would commence. He had the park all to himself. None of those other lazy slobs would even think of coming here at two in the morning to squeeze in extra practice. Who needed sleep after all?

Yes, this would be his year. This would be the year he'd finally win. He had paid Mara and Kapri handsomely to lead the others on a wild goose chase with vague hints that their uncle had returned. There'd be no Tori to knock him off his board with a blast of water every time he went fast enough to make his wheels smoke. There'd be no Cam to install a smartchip in his skateboard, causing it to come to life on its own and throw Shane off so it could do flips all by itself. There'd be no Dustin to make all the ramps sink into the earth in his constant attempt to make it into a freestyle park. There'd be no Blake and Hunter to hold up a day-glo pink 'Shane's a Sissy' banner in order to distract him. No more…

"Hey, Mate!" called Xander as he did a triple flip off the top of a nearby tree on his skateboard. "I see you got here early also."

"How'd you do that?" gasped Shane in awe. People just didn't skateboard off trees. Great, it looked like he'd have some competition from this newbie.

"Oh, that's nothing, Mate," boasted Xander. "I'm the greatest skateboarder ever!" No need to let this loser know that the only reason he could do that trick was because of his Ranger powers over trees. He still had to yet master most of the simple tricks. But he'd be darned if he let Chip prance around him with his archery trophy yet again. No, he'd just practice his ass off until the contest started.

"Oh, really?" retorted Shane. "Well, watch this!" He climbed to the top of the tallest ramp and began to go down it. He came up the other side and back down. When he came up the first side again, he concentrated. His Ninja Air powers took over. He did six back flips and ten loop de loops before landing again. "How's that?" he boasted to Xander.

"No way!" exclaimed Xander. No one could do that. It was as if he commanded the air. It was as if this guy was a…Xander shook his head. That would be too much of a coincidence. Ranger teams just didn't meet at random. No, more likely…"Aaaaaaarrrgh!"

"Whoa!" cried Shane as he was tackled. "What are you doing? Get off me! I don't care what you read on the Internet, I don't go that way!"

"Where is she?" cried Xander as he began to throttle Shane. "Who are you? Are you one of Morticon's monsters? No, wait, I bet you're the eleventh Terror!"

"Gaggagggaggaggg," Shane pried Xander's hands off his neck. "Who's she? What are you yapping about?"

"Look, Mate, I know all about your evil plan to kidnap Vida and use her Mystic Ranger Air powers. I won't let you get away with it!"

Shane summoned his Ninja powers again and streaked away from the crazed man. Then he streaked back and kicked him in the butt.

"That does it!" shrieked Xander. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Then, before Shane could react to the Ranger standing in front of him, Xander aimed his morpher at the ground behind him. A tree quickly grew, one of its branches snagging the back of Shane's pants as it went up.

"Whoooaaaaaa!" cried Shane. "Put me down! What kind of Ranger are you?!"

"The kind that won't let you get away with your evil ways!" replied the Green Mystic Force Ranger as he waved his morpher again, causing the tree to start whacking Shane with rotten apples.

"Oh, yeah? Well then, Ninja Storm Ranger form...Power of air!" Shane morphed and then used his air powers to fly off the branch; but not before grabbing some of the apples and flinging them back at Xander. Then he slowly drifted down on a breeze.

Xander stared. Then his eyes narrowed. "So, that's how you did that trick," he stated. "And I thought Ninjas were honorable. Well, just wait until I tell everyone you plan to cheat by using your air powers." He turned to head out of the park.

"No! Don't!" cried Shane as she jumped in front of Xander and fell to his knees. "You don't know what it's like to be a failure as a pro-skateboarder at twenty-one. I should've listened to my brother and gone to college. I should've …"

Xander snorted. "A pro-skateboarder? Mate, even I'm not that stupid." He was already in the middle of a lawsuit against Toby for not providing a 'music to skateboard by' section in the Rock Porium. Soon, he'd own the joint.

"Wait just a damn second there, Green boy. I'm a cheat? What about you? You were going to use your lame tree controlling skills to win weren't you?"

Xander shrugged. "So? At least my wonderful tree skills are cooler that your stupid air powers." He was very glad Vida wasn't there. She would've strangled him with her earphones for such an insult to her Ranger powers.

"You dare insult my great air ninja skills over your puny tree ones?" Shane pulled out his Ninja Sword.

"Bring it on, Airhead!" retaliated Xander as he pulled out his Magi Staff and set it to Axe Mode.

The Red Ninja Storm Ranger and the Green Mystic Force Ranger charged at each other weapons drawn…when their outfits disappeared. "Hey!" they both shouted. Then they shrugged, grabbed their skateboards and resumed trying to outdo each other on the ramps.

"Wow, Zordon was right. That was fun!" Sensei Kanoi told his companion.

"I don't know," replied Udonna. "I was hoping for a tantrum or some tears at least."

AN: I just love when a pairing has something obvious in common. It makes it so much easier to come up with a story. And, yes, I know it's a made-up contest and that I don't know skateboarding terminology. And I can't let Zordon have all the fun.


	7. Sydney and Trini

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number seven. It was requested by CoolDiva.

**Sydney and Trini**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Another day, another beauty pageant," sighed Sydney as she placed her newest crown on her dresser. The only reason she had joined SPD in the first place was because Cruger had decided to bolster low recruitment numbers by starting an annual SPD Beauty Pageant in order to draw in the 'babes and horny males.'

Since then, Sydney had won every contest. Well, except for that one year when the overworked, angered D-squad cadets had forced Sky into lipstick, a shimmering gown then high heels and shoved him on stage. Sydney paused as she brushed her golden tresses. She had never realized before then just how lovely Sky's legs were.

The door opened and a strange middle-aged woman came in carrying a suitcase. "Well, here I am!" announced Trini. "Where do I…ooohhh yellow! I want the yellow bed!" She marched up to it and dumped the contents of her suitcase on it.

"Are you crazy?" asked Sydney as she continued to bush her hair. "If Z comes and sees your junk on her bed she'll kick your sorry butt all over the place!"

"Who?" asked Trini as she began hanging photos of her Ranger teammates. Well, the male Rangers that is, she had 'accidentally' lost her picture of Kim on ebay.

"My roommate. She's the Yellow Ranger. I'm the Pink Ranger. This room is for Female Rangers only." Sydney suddenly dropped her brush. "What did you do to Z?!" she whispered fiercely.

"Uh, nothing," replied Trini. "She was assigned to the uh planet…uh Ticklesneezer. Yeah, that's it. I'm the replacement Yellow Ranger. Name's Trini, by the way." She held out her hand.

"Oh, well that's okay then," replied Sydney as she shook the other woman's hand. Then she went back to applying her nightly face cream. Beauty was such hard work.

"Good," replied Trini as she wiped her hand off on a silly looking stuffed elephant before dumping it on the floor and placing her darling Mr. Ticklesneezer in its place. She was finally back where she belonged, as the Yellow Ranger. It had taken most of here savings to get Pyramidis out of hock. It seemed that Trey of Courage had been reckless with his gambling. It had then taken cunning and the tossing of the latest CD into the ship to get SPD's Yellow Ranger on it. Trini smirked. She hoped Z and her clones felt at home with the Triphorians.

"Of course we'll have to go shopping for some cream for those age spots and wrinkles. What kind of Depends do you…PEANUT!" Sydney screeched when she finally noticed what Trini was doing. She hopped up hastily, knocking her beauty products and crown off the dresser. Ignoring the mess, she dove to rescue Peanuts from the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped at the older woman. Sydney placed her precious elephant back under his spotlight. Then she gabbed the ugly troll doll and tossed it down the garbage chute.

"No!" screamed Trini. "Mr. Tickle…what's this?" she asked as she picked up one of the crowns that had fallen. All thought of her lost toy flew out of her mind.

"It's one of my crowns," replied Sydney as she grabbed it back. "Oh great, you smudged it." She pulled a can of silver polish out of a drawer and began shining it back up.

Trini scowled at this. "I can't believe it. Even now the Pink Ranger is dragging women back a hundred years."

"What are you gabbing about?" asked Sydney.

"It was bad enough dealing with a Pink Ranger who thought 'like' needed to be in every other sentence. It was worse dealing with a Pink Ranger who tried to get the local mall installed as a national monument. But worst of all, I had to deal with a Pink Ranger who actually had a skirt on her Ranger outfit!"

"A skirt?" asked Sydney. "What a great idea! I mean who wants to be confused for a guy? I'm going to go talk to Cruger about this tomorrow. Oh, and maybe we can have ruffles too!" she squealed excitedly.

"Oh no," said Trini as she crossed her arms. "I refuse to get treated like a second-class citizen." She quickly shoved her stuff back into her suitcase. "I'm out of here."

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Sydney asked nonchalantly as she began to give herself a pedicure.

"What?!" bellowed Trini as she paused by the door.

"That's it, isn't it? You're jealous because I'm so beautiful that men just fall at me feet." She didn't add that that was only because she had trained RIC to knock over any guy she deemed 'cute' so that he landed in front of her.

"But, men love me," stammered Trini. "There's Jas..oh no wait. He hopped that plane to the States when I proposed to him in Geneva. Well, there's Zack. No, no, he had actually added a 'shove that annoying Trini away' step to his Hip Hop Kiddo. Wait, there's Richie...no he told me he'd rather go out with Ernie than with me. Oh, but there is Bil…. wait that creep's pretending to be on some water planet. As if! He's probably holed up in Arizona somewhere just to avoid me. Oh who am I kidding?" She sobbed. "I haven't had a date yet! No one wants me! I want a pretty crown!"

"Really?" asked Sydney as she jumped up. "Maybe I can help you. I know a good beautician who..."

Trini lifted her head. "No not really," she laughed. "I don't need all that garbage you're putting on yourself to get guys to like me." She picked up her purse. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my date. I told Jason, Zack, Richie, and Billy I'd meet them at the movies at seven. Bye!" She sauntered out the door.

Sydney stared at her in awe. "Wow!" she gasped. She then sat back down. "Yeeeeoooooooowwwwwwwccchhhhhh!" she yelped remembering too late where she had put the crown.


	8. Leanbow and Leo

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number eight.

**Leanbow and Leo **

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Leanbow yawned in boredom. He had been guarding his former Master for three days now. He hadn't realized just how tedious standing in the same spot for days on end could be. But oh no, he had to be the hero again and guard the Master. He snickered to himself. At least he didn't have to be with his shrew of a wife. Udonna didn't know it, but Leanbow had been more than happy to dive into the underworld all those centuries ago just to get away from her nagging.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkke!" came the loud voice. "Wheeerrree aaaaarreeee yooooouuuu?" A man in a red polo shirt stepped into the dank cavern. "Excuse me, have you seen my brother? He has brown hair and loves to give me wedgies and swirlies." Leo didn't even notice that he was talking to a creature of some kind. All he knew was that he and Mike had come back to Earth for a family reunion and Mike had gone missing yet again. But this time, Leo would find him. Of course, if he had simply read the note Mike had left rather than run out yelling for him, Leo would've known that his brother had simply gone to the store to get groceries.

"Go away," Leanbow growled in his best Koragg voice. "I'm busy." He yawned again.

"Uh yeah, you sure are busy standing there," retorted Leo. "Just how many rocks are there in here anyway?"

"Nine hundred and seventy-four," replied Leanbow proudly. "I counted them one hundred and eighty-nine times."

"Oh yeah, you really are busy." Leo began looking under each rock. "What are you so busy doing anyway?"

"If you must know, I am guarding the Master so that he doesn't get above ground and destroy the Earth."

"Who?" asked Leo as he squinted at the area behind Leanbow.

"The Master. He's the most evil being ever. I once served him under a spell and now I consider it my sworn duty to see that he never takes over the world."

"Uh, I don't see anyone there."

"Well, he's there." Leanbow said. "He's under that swamp water."

Leo studied the swamp carefully. "Really? You mean he's some kind of fish? Or maybe an octopus? Or maybe a starfish?"

"What? No!" growled Leanbow. "He's the most powerful and evil being ever."

"Yeah right," guffawed Leo. "If your invisible friend is so powerful, why does he live in a swamp rather than in a large castle?"

"Well, because…uh…I don't know why the Master likes swamps. He just does." Leanbow tilted his head as if listening to something. "And he said to tell you that if you don't stop mocking him, you'll be the first he'll rip apart when he escapes."

"And that's another thing," continued Leo as he ignored the threat. "If he's so powerful how come he's a prisoner?"

"Uhhhh, he's biding his time? Yeah, that's it. He's waiting for the perfect time to strike. He's…No, you evil thing, the Macarena isn't back in style yet, and I'm not going to tell you when it is. So there."

Leo looked at him closely. "Wait a second, you're a supernatural being!"

"You sure are observant. What gave me away? The blue metal instead of skin?"

Leo kept staring at Leanbow. "You know, the last non-human I knew who lived underground escaped by stealing my brother's spirit." He jumped at Leanbow and grabbed him and began to throttle him. "Where is he? Where's Mike?! Where'd you hang his unconscious body? Mike! Mike! Can you hear me in there?"

"Gaaaaaarrrrrr! Get off me!!!!" hollered Leanbow as he flung Leo halfway across the cavern. "What is wrong with you? I have an important job to do here. Stop trying to distra…that's it, isn't it?" He pulled out his Sword of Fire. "Who sent you here? Was it Necrolai? No, wait, she's not that bright." He couldn't even count the number of fangs the Queen of Vampires had broken by trying to bite his metal covered neck every evening.

"Go, Galactic!" called Leo. Nothing happened. "Damn! I knew it was a bad idea to put all the swords back!" That was probably the only time he had actually listened to Mr. Kai 'Neat Freak' Chen.

"What swords?" asked Koragg. Then he gasped. "You're going to arm the Master when you free him so he can over the world! I shall defeat you and your evil ways!" With that, he swung his sword at Leo.

"Hey!" cried Leo as he jumped out of the way. "I have no idea what you're talking about," responded Leo. But, if you don't let my big brother go, I'll…um…I'll, I'll…. um…. I'll sic Kar…Astronema on you." He posed in as threatening a manner as possible.

Leanbow busted out into a deep-pitched laughter. "You've got to be kidding me! You look like a seasick guppy with that pose. And even those of us who had been trapped underground know there's no more Astronema." He continued laughing and was soon rolling on the ground.

"Whatever," said Leo. He then dove onto the Knight Warrior, forced his mouth open and began calling into it. "Mike! Mike! Hold on! I'm here to get you out!" He then reached his hand into Leanbow's mouth.

"Gaagggggaagagggagaggggagagggggagagggagaaggggg!" choked the ancient Ranger as he attempted to pry Leo off him.

"Well!" cried Udonna as she walked in on the scene. "Here I thought you were sacrificing your freedom to keep the Master from rising, and what do I see? You rolling around with someone else!" She turned around and stomped away.

"GaggghoneyggaaggwaitggagggIcanggagggexplaingggagggggg!" cried Leanbow as he headed after Udonna, dragging Leo with him as the persistent Red Galaxy Ranger continued to hang on to him and shout for his brother.

AN: Sorry, this isn't one of my better stories. I just couldn't think of a good ending to this.


	9. Merrick and Trent

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number nine. It was requested by Dark Archive

**Merrick and Trent**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Merrick knocked on the door hesitantly. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but he could come up with no other way to impress the Princess enough to get her to leave the Animaria and run away with him. Who cared if the Wild Zords had to fend for themselves? Isn't that how it was in nature, the survival of the fittest? With a silent apology to the Deer Zord who would soon be the Lion Zord's snack, he knocked again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" called Trent as he opened the door to his art studio. He jumped back in a panic when he saw Merrick's determined face. "Honest! I didn't know she was your wife! She said she wanted me to paint her in the nude as a gift for her grandmother!"

"People of today sure have strange ways of greeting others," said Merrick. "But, I have no wife, at least not yet." He planned on having Willie perform the ceremony. The older man had recently become a minister of the Church of the Pool Hall through an online ad.

"Daughter? Sister?" asked Trent as Merrick shook his head each time. He breathed a sigh a relief. "Oh well, never mind then." He ushered Merrick in before shutting the door. "Sorry about that, I tend to get beat up every time I do a nude painting."

"Maybe you should consider stopping doing them," replied Merrick dryly.

"Would you?" asked Trent as he pointed out some of the nudes he had painted "These beauties were worth the beatings. And to think I wanted to draw silly comics."

"Uh, lovely," replied Merrick who had to avert his eyes from the one of the six hundred pound tattooed woman. "Should these even be on display like that for everyone to see?"

"What faster way to get these skinflints to pay me for my work?" Trent picked up all ten paintings and set them in the store window. "Now they'll be more than eager to pay me for them."

"Or more eager to cream you, you idiot." muttered Merrick.

"What was that?"

"Errrrrr, never mind." He grabbed a chair and sat. "Look, I came here to get a portrait made for my sleeping beauty."

"Well, I've never worked for a guy with a Disney fetish before, but maybe if I could do one for Cinderella and Belle as well…" Trent sighed. "Wow that Belle's a babe."

Merrick looked at the other man strangely. "I'm taking about my girlf.. well, girlfriend to be." He got up and paced "Would you believe that she actually told me not to stay? That she'd prefer to sleep by herself for another thousand years? That's why I need a portrait done of myself, so she can see what she's missing."

"Oh yeah, she'll be able to gaze at your picture while she's sleeping with her eyes clo…a thousand years?" exclaimed Trent. "No one's that old! She's gotta be some dried up old crone with no teeth, warts, and…eeerrrkk!"

"No one mocks the Princess while I'm around," said Merrick in a dangerous whisper as he grasped Trent by the throat. Suddenly, he paled and dropped Trent to the floor.

"Sheesh!" rasped Trent as he poured himself some water. "I was just making an observation, no need to…" He turned at the sound of repetitive banging.

"You are no longer evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. "You are no longer evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. "You are no longer evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. "You are no longer evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. "You are not evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. "You are no longer evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. "You are no longer evil, you do not hurt anyone!" Bang. Merrick continued to repeat this mantra as he smacked his head with a large paintbrush.

"Hey!" cried Trent who had finally recognized Merrick from Dr. O's tape. "Don't do that! You'll ruin that paintbrush!" He reached into a drawer and pulled out an older, dented brush. "Here, use this one instead." He handed it to Merrick.

"Thanks," Merrick gave himself another whack, and then put the brush down. "This just doesn't have the same punitive effect as my pool cue," he sighed.

"Really? That brush works for me. Maybe you have a harder head," suggested Trent. "Dr. O uses a framed photograph of some old flame who ran off with his best friend."

"Who?" asked Merrick. "Look, I don't know any Dr. O. And I don't appreciate you making light of the fact that I have to constantly stop my evil thoughts and actions."

Trent sighed. "Who's making fun, Mr. Balitou? I was an evil Ranger once also."

Merrick balked. "How did you..?"

"Dr. O. kept a video recording about all the Rangers. He was the first one to turn evil by the way." Trent went to the window to reposition the nude paintings.

"You mean there are others?" gasped Merrick. "I'm not the only one?"

"Sure, almost every Ranger team had one evil Ranger. Dr. O and his wife, Kat were under spells. Oh, and so was Leanbow. Karone and Ryan were brainwashed as kids, Blake and Hunter believed Lothor over their own Sens..well, those two were just stupid."

"I'm not the only one," repeated Merrick in wonderment. "That means…"

"That you can start forgiving yourself?" asked Trent.

"No, it means that she lied to me!" Merrick stated angrily.

"Huh?"

"My Princess…my _darling_ Princess told me that all the Zord-gods were angry with me because I was the only Ranger who had ever been evil. She told me _they_ were the ones who didn't want me to stay with her because I wasn't worthy."

"Zord-gods? What the hell are Zord-gods?" snickered Trent as he began washing some paint-crusted brushes.

But Merrick didn't hear him. He just kept pacing. "Well, I'll show that witch! She doesn't think I'm good enough for her? I'll show her!" He headed for the door.

"Wait!" called Trent. "Where are you going? Don't you want your portrait done?"

"I must take a side trip to the store. Just follow me and you can do a painting called "The Princess and the One Hundred Alarm Clocks!"

"Ooh, I love a challenge!" Trent followed Merrick out the door…only to be blocked by a group of angry men who began smashing the nude photos of their wives over his head.


	10. Cruger and Kendrix

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number ten.

**Cruger and Kendrix**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Next!" barked Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger as he leaned out of his office door. His patience was wearing thin. Over three hundred interviews so far and he had yet to find a suitable candidate for the position of Technological Director for the new SPD Earth base. One kook actually begged Cruger to recruit his four bratty fish-teens in exchange for some old machine that could 'switch you into the body of any babe you like.' Worse, was the cat-thing that had gotten past security. A few sharp barks from Cruger soon had her scurrying out the window and up a tree.

"Hi!" Kendix blurted out excitedly as she stepped up to the big blue dog. "I'm Kendrix Morgan and…."

Cruger growled. "Is that how you address your superior officer?"

"Uh, actually you're not my superior officer yet. I mean I hope to serve under you. Although I was in GSA years ago and I had to do all that saluting and stuff. So, I guess if that's what you want. You know I actually miss being a ghost because I didn't have to…"

"Enough!" shouted Cruger.

Kendrix paled. "Sorry, sir, I don't normally do that, I'm just nervous."

Cruger sighed as he led her into the room. "Fine, just don't do it again. I can't stand people who talk nonsense. Ghost indeed."

Kendrix opened her mouth to refute the Commander and then shut it again. She had already spent two years in a locked facility trying in vain to convince the caretakers that she actually had been dead for a while. She finally had gotten smart and stopped talking about it. "Yes, Sir."

Cruger sat at his desk and directed Kendrix to sit across from him. "I'm in a hurry, so I'll cut to the chase. I need someone who is an expert in all sorts of technology. Particularly in quantum physics, computer technology, and Power Ranger technology."

"Power Rangers? Really?" asked Kendrix excitedly, forgetting to keep quiet. She really missed being a Pink Ranger. A tear came to her eye as she recalled her own lovely Pink Galactic powers in the hands of another. But now it was hers again. Sure, it was stuck in a rock and she couldn't pull it out anymore, not unless the Pink Rangers ever decided to go on a mission. She had mentioned this to Leo once, and then punched him when he made a smart-aleck crack about a Pink Ranger mission to the beauty salon and mall.

"Yes, we have uh, located several schematics from past teams and are in the process of uploading them to the computers in order create our own teams." Cruger decided not to mention that his cousin Fido 'Poochie' Cruger had pirated all that stuff for him before getting blown up on Sirius along with every other Sirian other than Doggie. He was impressed with most of it; well except for that wealthy nutcase who actually thought it a good idea to give his own Rangers advanced civilian powers. Cruger would definitely avoid that with his own teams. Last thing he needed was a bunch of bouncing Rangers, Rangers who acted like they were on speed, or Rangers who could peek into his office through his closed door and eavesdrop on him.

"Does that mean I get to be a Ranger?" asked Kendrix.

Cruger burst out into laughter. "A Ranger? No, you'll be too busy with your job. There's no way you could ever be a Ranger. It's unheard of. In fact, careful research on my part has shown that female morpher developers simply cannot think and fight at the same time. Not like intellectual male Rangers such as Justin Stewart, Trip Regis, Cameron Watanabe, or even the legendary Billy Cranston."

"Oh really?" asked Kendrix a bit miffed as she looked at the information on the computer screen. She'd have to find this Angela Rawlings and Hayley and convince them to sue these male chauvinist pigs. "Well, I'll just have you know that I was the Pink Galactic Ranger and a genius at the same time, and I…"

"Nice try, but everyone knows that that position was held by Karone of KO35," Cruger said as he pressed a few keys. Up popped an article on the screen. "Now, let me see your résumé."

But Kendrix didn't respond to his request, instead she read the interview her successor had given to the Intergalactic Press. "WHAT?! _She_ pulled out the Pink Quasar Saber? _I _was just some crazy slut from Mirinoi who 'convinced' her Red Ranger to let me have her powers by sleeping with…Why that…" She spent the next five minutes cursing the woman who obviously hadn't abandoned all of her Astronema tendencies after all.

"Miss Morgan!" barked Cruger. "I will not have such language in here! Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," responded Kendrix a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, Sir, I've been more irritable lately, I guess being a ghost has made me more sens…"

"Look, Ms. Caspar wannabe," Cruger hissed in the woman's face. "I don't give a rat's ass about your morbid fantasies. Just …give …me …your …damn …résumé!"

Kendrix clamped her mouth shut and handed a sheet of paper to Cruger.

Cruger leaned back in his chair. "Let's see. Wow, you really do live in a fantasy world. Well, we can cross out Pink Galactic Ranger and Ghost." He ignored the glare from Kendrix. "Hey, according to this you were just a botanist on Terra Venture. There's nothing here about you having any expertise in technology."

"Yeah, but I can learn on the job. Honest." Kendrix replied with a grin before breaking down. "Oh, please give me a chance! I can't get a job anywhere. Everyone on Mirinoi thinks I'm cursed now just because I was dead once and some government idiots on Earth misplaced my records there so now I…wait, what are you doing?!" she cried as several white-coated interns came and grabbed her. "No! I'm not crazy!" she called as they dragged her out of the room. "I really was a ghooooooooooooooooooost!"

Cruger stood up with a sigh and looked out the door. With another sigh, he realized that he needed a technical expert to start tomorrow and there were no more applicants. He headed back into the room and leaned out the window. "Do you have a resu…eeeeaaaaaaccchh!" he yelped as he came back with claw marks across his nose.

AN: Did Hayley have a last name in DT? I hate making up last names if there's one that's already canon.


	11. Madison and Mack

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

I also don't own Star Trek or Lost in Space.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number eleven. It was requested by Rytanya

**Madison and Mack**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Sorry your picture didn't come out the way you wanted," Madison called to the angry couple who were pushing a stroller as they stormed out of her studio. "But maybe you shouldn't feed her strained beets just before posing her." Ignoring the rude gesture from the man, she turned around and went back into her studio. Madison felt a bit bad for ruining their day. But, was it her fault that because of Vida constantly borrowing from her in order to make the 'most raddest and wickedest turntables ever' that she just didn't have enough film, batteries, etc. to take more that one picture of any of her clients? And forget videotaping. Her video camera was in hock yet again, this time to pay for her father-in-law's bail after he had a flashback to his Koragg days and attacked a Senior Citizens' center.

But, that would soon change, Madison thought as she smiled. She had combined all the videos she had taken of her fellow Rangers over the past two years and had compiled them into the most embarrassing video possible. Soon, she'd either win the $100,000.00 prize on the Stupid Idiots on Video show or get the others to pay a high price for her to burn it. Then she'd be able to afford Udonna's bail as well. Her former mentor had tried to stop her husband's rampage by making it snow, causing several seniors to fall and break their hips.

"Hello?" asked Mack as he stepped into the small mall-based photography studio. "Can someone help me with this?" He waved a photograph around.

"Welcome!" greeted Madison enthusiastically as she stepped from the back room. "Glad to see a new customer. What kind of picture do you want? I have all kinds of backgrounds," she began to point to different pieces, "…beach, outer space, mountain, waterfall, splattered marshmallow pizza…. crap! I've got to get Chip to stop bringing food in here."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with this picture here," said Mack with a desperate look on his face. "I need an expert opinion on it. You see, Dax thinks it's fake. But it's not; it can't be…because if it is, then what my dad said is true. But I think they're all just playing a practical joke on me. Because there's no way I could be an…"

"Wow, someone sure can't use Photoshop. It looks like someone cut that kid out of a magazine and just pasted him in," commented Madison. "Probably some old guy who has no idea how to use a computer."

"…android. Nooooooo!" moaned Mack as he turned away to cover his face in distress. "It can't be true, it can't be! I can't be an android! I can't…Hey!" he cried as he swung back around to face Madison, his right arm catching the tripod of her one remaining camera, "My dad's not _that _old. And he's a genius. He created and built the Rangers and their Zords. And it seems he built me." Mack suddenly wondered why, if his dad was such a genius, he needed Rose to do all that stuff. He'd make sure to ask him…as soon as he was finished with not talking to him.

"Hey!" shouted Madison who had caught the falling camera just in time. "Watch the equipment! I'm not made of money!" At least, not yet, she thought to herself. "And the Ranger powers and Zords weren't created by some middle-aged wannabe. They were created by wizards thousands of years ago!"

"Are you calling my father a liar?!" exclaimed Mack.

"No, not at all," replied Madison calmly as she repositioned her camera. She really had to stop letting Vida's overbearing personality rub off on her. Only yesterday she had threatened to beat up some clown who had been messing with her camera. She didn't come to her senses until he had pulled off his red squeaky nose and flung it at her head.

"Oh, well that's okay then."

"But I am worried about your mental state," Madison continued as she readjusted the controls on her camera. "I mean to think your father can do all that by himself."

"Well, Spencer did help. I'm not sure how but…"

"No guy's that great. They build themselves up to be great in your eyes and then they take their light and leave you." Madison face darkened as she pulled out a dirty old red blanket and began wiping the camera with it. "They leave you for over ten months without calling or at least sending a lousy postcard. They don't even bother to come back like they promised." After all, she wouldn't have gotten stuck with paying all that bail money for Nick's parents if he had come back with them. "No, they decide that they'd rather go on some stupid motor biking circuit with some guy who claims to be a…get this…Navy colored Power Ranger!"

Mack looked at her thoughtfully. "You mean I'm imagining all this? My dad's not a super rich super genius?"

"Of course not," replied the Blue Mystic Force Ranger as she began to wipe the floor with her newest cleaning cloth.

"He didn't create Zords? He didn't build me and program me?"

Madison rolled her eyes as she began to scrub some coffee stain off counter. "What are you, some Data wannabe? Or maybe you want to emulate the Robot from Lost in Space?"

"So then, if I'm not a Ranger then I can't do this? Overdrive Accelerate!"

Madison didn't look up as she wiped the outside of the garbage can. "That's the silliest made up morph I've ever heard. Well, not as silly as Chip's old 'super duper pooper scooper' morph call when we were kids, but still…"

Mack paused in thought. "So then, if I'm not an android, then I can't do this?"

"Do what?" asked Madison who was now using her red cleaning rag to wipe the toilet in the attached bathroom. CRASH! "What the…" She ran back into the main room. "My camera!" she cried in shock as she saw it lying in pieces on the floor. "I'm calling the cops…ahhhhhhh!" she screeched when she finally looked at Mack.

"Whoa, being an android's actually kind of cool!" exclaimed the Red Overdrive Ranger excitedly as he held his detached left arm in his right hand and swung it around. "I've got to thank Dad for making me like this! I've got to thank Spencer for not advising him to find an online dating service! I've got to…to…to…uh ohhhhhhhhhhh." Mack stopped moving as the last of his oil dripped from the exposed wires in his left shoulder.

Madison stared at the frozen Red Ranger for a minute. Then she grabbed some string, a stapler, and some Krazy glue and somehow managed to attach his arm to his shoulder. Then she dragged him to the photographing area. For the next three days she made a lot of extra money by having people pose with the 'statue of a Red Ranger' and taking their pictures with cheap throwaway cameras. That is until Spencer came in disguised as a certain Red Mystic Force Ranger, and dragged his boss' son out of the shop while Madison was busy in the back 'slipping into something comfortable.'


	12. Daggeron and Maya

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number twelve.

**Daggeron and Maya**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Jenji," called Daggeron in a song-song voice as he entered Rootcore. "Oh, Jenji! Guess what. I finally thought of what I wanted for my third wish!" The other Rangers didn't know it, but Jenji had granted Daggeron three wishes after he had ended up in that lamp. Jenji didn't know it, but there was no Ranger rule stating that he needed to grant 'practice wishes' to whoever put him in the lamp.

"Jenji?" asked Daggeron tentatively when his best buddy didn't answer. "Where are you?" He found the genie cat's bottle and peeked in. No Jenji. "Jenji!!!" he screamed in a panic as he looked wildly all over the place. "Where are you?"

"I freed him," announced the strange woman who appeared at the doorway. "I rescued that poor creature from the confines of that teeny tiny bottle." She glared at the older man. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh, thank the gods," breathed Daggeron with a sigh of relief. "I thought he'd gone on a catnip binge again." He just didn't have the money to pay for another week's stay at the 'Magical Beings Rehab Center' "And I'll have you know that bottle holds a large house with its own video arcade and swimming pool."

Maya pulled out a piece of paper. "Drugging animals," she said as she wrote. "There." She put the paper back into her pocket. "I think that will be enough to charge you with cruelty to animals."

"Cruelty to...hey! Who the blazes are you?" Daggeron glared at Maya. "How'd you get in here? This is the secret lair of the Power Rangers!"  
Maya snorted. "A hole in the ground? Yeah, great hiding place. _We_ got to hang out in a space ship." She decided not to mention that the Space Rangers were currently suing them for stealing and then destroying the Megaship. She had no idea how she and her teammates would ever scrape up the 'seventy-five gazillion dollars' that Andros kept screaming about.

Daggeron looked at her condescendingly. "Ah, you kids and your crazy dreams of space travel. As if the gods ever meant for man to leave the Earth."

"Wow, and I thought my people were backwards." Maya reached over and knocked on his head. "Hello, anybody home? Where've you been the last fifty years? In a bottle like that poor kitty?"

"Oh, I was just a frog for about four hundred years," replied Daggeron in a casual tone as if that were a common occurrence.

"Major delusions," Maya added to her paper. "Identifies with the animals he tortures by imagining he is one himself."

"What the..."  
"Maybe you can get off a bit easier with an insanity plea."

"That does it!" cried Daggeron. "I've got an important wish to make. Now, give me back my genie cat!" He glared even harder at the younger woman for emphasis.

Maya snorted. "A genie cat? Yeah, I noticed the stupid outfit you had on the poor thing. What're you going to wish for? Some powers to match your fantasy about this dump being a Power Ranger lair?" She began to snicker to herself.

Daggeron narrowed his eyes. "Did it not seem odd to you that my poor little kitty was the same size as you?"

Maya paused in mid-snicker. "Hmmm…now that I come to think of it..."

"And did he not speak to you when you dragged him away?"

"Hey yeah! I had to gag him to shut him up!" Maya face suddenly brightened. "Wait just a second, that means..."

"That he's a magic genie cat who you will release so I can make my wish?"

"No, it means I'm...I'm...I'm...more delusional than you! No!!!!!!!! Now I'll never convince Mike to leave that Haley slut for me!!!" She ran for the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I've got to find one of those psychologichiatrists I've heard about. Before I begin hallucinating talking blue dogs, ninja guinea pigs, and fire breathing dragons."

"Well, actually..."

"Arrrrrggggghhhh!" roared Fireheart as he suddenly appeared from a backroom breathing fire.

"Yeeeeahhhhhhhhh!!!" screeched Maya as she bolted out of Rootcore.

"Wait!" called Daggeron. "What about Jenji?" He leaned out the cave entrance. "Where'd you put him? Is anyone taking care of him?" He dashed out of the cave and ran after Maya. "How can I wish for Udonna to dump that loser Leinbow for me if he's not here?! Come baaaaaaaaaccckkkk!"


	13. Aisha and Trini

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number thirteen. It was requested by PurpleLeopard.

**Aisha and Trini**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Aisha looked around nervously as she headed to the cage area. She still didn't know what had possessed her to claim that she actually had the ability to cure wild animals of a mysterious plague. She opened her bag and began routing through it. No, actually she did. She just hoped that she had gotten far away enough to avoid...

"There you are!" shouted a voice Aisha had been hoping not to hear anytime soon. "Thought you could hide from me?"

Aisha sighed. If only Kim hadn't blabbed to Trini. Never mind though, the itching powder leotard she had sent Kim for her birthday should be vengeance enough.

Aisha groaned. "Aren't you overreacting just a bit, Trini? It was just one dance. " She pulled out the large rectal thermometer, took one look at the caged lion, then tossed the thermometer over her shoulder. She then pulled out several of the so-called 'pills' she had concocted and threw them in the cage. The lion eagerly lapped up the mashed zebra and sugar pills.

"Me? Overreacting?" retorted Trini. "I'm not the one hiding in Kenya pretending to be some kind of animal expert. I ought to report you to the SPCA or PETA."

"Hey, is it my fault these guys actually believe that a high school girl knows more than an experienced vet?" Aisha defended herself as she yanked out a notebook and began jotting down some random numbers. After all, she had to have some kind of records to give the inspectors when they come next month. "Besides, maybe I should report you. Last I heard you were posing yourself as the ambassador to Belgium to all the cute guys in Geneva."

"How'd you? I mean, I would never stoop to such a level," replied Trini indignantly.

"Yeah sure," snickered Aisha. "Who do you think Zack visits every time he goes on his weekend tours?"

"That snake!" cried Trini. "I bet he's told you all about Jason and me!" She leaned against the cage and moaned in despair, not caring that the lion was now licking her shoulder.

"He sure did," announced Aisha with relish. "Although why you two entered a Swiss yodeling competition last year is beyond me."

"I know. It's just that we...Hey!" exclaimed Trini as she moved from the cage, causing the large feline to clamp his teeth on a bar instead of her. "You're trying to distract me! Well, it won't work. He's mine and you're not getting him." She leaned in and growled, "and don't ever forget that!"

Aisha looked oddly at her. "I know you're desperate, but I'm sure even you can do better than Bulk."

"That's not who..." Trini paused and stared back. "Bulk? You danced with Bulk? Willingly? Ewwww!" She shivered.

"Hey, he's not that bad anymore," stated Aisha. "He actually took a bath that day." She headed to another cage. "Besides, I just gave him a sympathy dance because Kim gave one to Skull."

"Ok, well, then I guess that's ok," acceded Trini as she followed Aisha. "I just...wait!" she shouted. "You're distracting me again! I knew it! I just knew you wanted him for yourself!"

Aisha sighed. "Ok, I danced with a lot of guys that evening. So, unless you want to spend the next twenty minutes going over each one, please tell me who you're talking about." She reached into the bag.

"Billy!" blurted Trini. "He's mine! Everyone knows that!"

"Oh?" asked Aisha as she tossed something at the caged zebra. It ignored the mashed lion and sugar pills that bounced off it. "How does everyone know that? It's not like you two ever dated."

"No, but why else would he continuously talk in brainy gibberish just so that I could stand by him and translate? Why else did he ask me to help him whenever he had to invent something for the team?"

"Uh, because you were the only other one there who knew how?" Aisha began to write more fake notes. "Besides, Billy obviously doesn't know he's yours."

Trini grinned. "Sure he does. And he'll be so glad he waited for me when I get back next month."

"Waited for you?" exclaimed Aisha. "Didn't Jason tell you? He went to the planet Aquitar to live with an alien girl."

"WHAT?! No one told me that!!!!" Trini looked around and then pulled out her communicator.

"Wait, what're you doing?" asked Aisha in a panicked voice. "You're not supposed to use that unless it's an emergency."

"Well, this is an emergency," growled Trini. "I'm going to Power Chamber and teleporting myself to Aquitar. Then I'm going to cut the fins off the bitch who stole my man!" She then pressed a button and disappeared.

Aisha gazed at the now empty spot and then shook her head. She entered her hut...and was immediately accosted by a group of angry PETA protestors. Kim had gotten her vengeance for the itchy leotards.


	14. Mack and Daggeron

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number fourteen. Happy New Year :)

**Mack and Daggeron**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Good job, guys," called Mack. "Sorry I wasn't able to defeat the SuperGiganticoMonstrositios monster by myself, but I'm just an android after all. So, I'll just stay here and clean up all this debris. After all, I'm nothing but a worthless machine."

His teammates shook their heads as they left. They had already agreed to have a talk with Mr. Hartford about getting a much needed upgrade done on their Red Ranger.

Mack looked around after they left. "Sentinel Knight!" he cried in glee. "Whoohoo!" he exclaimed after changing form. "This is the best!" Mack couldn't believe the gold mine his so-called 'depression' over being an android had become. All he had to do was call his father 'Mr. Hartford' and the older man gave him whatever he wanted in order to assuage his own guilty conscience. So far Mack had every game system known to man (and a few known to something called 'Eltarians'.) He had his own old fashioned world war two airplane and parachute so he could reenact his favorite daydream over and over. Best of all, he had this really cool knight power. A power he would never have if was just a plain boring human. Mack began jumping around in his Sentinel Knight form swinging his sword as he pretended to slay dragon after dragon. "Take that!" he cried as he stabbed the Sentinel Sword into a large oak tree.

"Varlet! Knave!" called a loud boisterous voice. A caped morphed being in black and gold stepped from behind the large oak tree. "You dare to attack me? An honorable knight who is on a simple quest?"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Mack as he retrieved his sword. "I was just...uh...practicing." He stared at the other man. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am your worst nightmare," exclaimed Daggeron as he swaggered about. "I am the one who shall defeat you and remove your hold over this defenseless kingdom! I am...the Solaris Knight!"

"Defenseless...what? San Angeles isn't defenseless. We have Rangers you know." Mack posed in his Sentinel Knight form. "I happen to be the Red Overdrive Ranger, myself." He then jumped in front of the Solaris Knight and pointed his sword at his chest. "You must be yet another villain in search of the jewels. As if four sets of bad guys aren't enough!"

"Villain?!" exclaimed Daggeron. "You dare to accuse me of being a villain when you are the one who is attacking defenseless trees? Are they not alive? Do they not have feelings? Do they not breath and walk and talk?"

"Uh, no." Mack lowered his sword.

Daggeron blinked. "Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting." He still had flashbacks to Xander turning into a tree. It had been almost five months before he stopped pouring water at Xander's feet and chasing the Green Mystic Force Ranger with pruning shears.

Mack breathed a sigh of relief. "So, are you really a knight? Because I am. Well, actually I get to be one. The Sentinel Knight, that is. I get to be the Sentinel Knight when I morph. But that's only because I'm not human...I'm..."

"Fiend!" screamed Daggeron. "Monster! Ogre! What evil do you plan against this fair village?" He turned and faced the other man with anger in his eyes. "I will avenge these defenseless villagers! Laser Lamp!" He pulled out the magical lamp.

Mack burst out into laughter. "What? No sword? What kind of weapon is that? What kind of knight fights with an old lamp?" He doubled over as he continued to laugh. "What...what are you going to do? Throw that old thing at my head?"

Daggeron growled at his opponent's disrespect. "Not at all! Laser lamp! Fire! Jenji Shining Attack!"

"Here I come!" called the genie cat as he shot out of the lamp. But he stopped in midair when he saw his target. "Hey Daggeron, have you been uh..dipping into the sauce again? That's the Sentinel Knight! Don't you remember the Snow Prince introducing him to us seven hundred and seventy seven years ago?"

"That's where I know him from!" exclaimed Daggeron as he lowered his weapon and demorphed. "And here I had you pegged all wrong. Please accept my apologies."

But Mack just stared at Jenji. "Fearcat!" he screeched. "Evil Fearcat! I will defeat you, myself! Then Rose will stop staring at Tyzonn and look at me! She will love...no!" He flung himself to the ground and began to wail and pound on it. "She can't love me! I am nothing but a machine!"

Daggeron stared at the Sentinel Knight in confusion. "What is he talking about, Jenji? Jenji?" He turned around to his feline friend bristling.

"That is not the Sentinel Knight," snarled Jenji. "Do you not remember his voice being the same as a certain hyperactive Yellow Ranger's voice? This is only an imposter."

"You are correct, my friend!" Daggeron prepared to morph again, but then thought better of it. Instead he stepped over to Jenji and whispered into his ear. Then Daggeron stepped back and addressed the still-tantrumming android. "Hey! Who are you anyway? Demorph and we shall help you win the hand of this fair 'Rose' of yours."

"Really?" asked Mack as demorphed. "How are you going to help me?"

"By giving you a bath!" replied Daggeron as the Solar Streak zoomed up behind Mack and shoved him into the nearby lake. "That should short-circuit you, you evil android!"

"Good one Dag...whoa!" cried Jenji as the caboose of Solar Streak caught him and also shoved him in the water. "A bath! Hissssss I hate baths!"

"Hehehehehe," chortled Daggeron. "That's what you get for leaving all those fleas around our apartment." He began to walk away only to have something grab his leg and pull him into the lake as well.

"I happen to be water-proof!" exclaimed Mack as he retracted his zip line. With that, he jumped on the other two.

For the next three hours, passers-by were treated to the sight of two humans and a very large cat wrestling in a muddy lake which only came up to their knees.


	15. Kim and Alyssa

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number fifteen. It was requested by Jasalicious.

**Kim and Alyssa**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"There it is!" exclaimed Kim as she pulled back on the lever. She flew towards the top of the building. Kim had originally planned to land on that funny looking turtle island in the sky. But some crazed lunatic in a giant yellow bird zord kept screaming threats to shoot her down. Luckily, Kim evaded her long enough to land for a few minutes. There, some kid told her that the objective of her search was at Turtle Cove University. A minute later, she decked him out cold when he asked if she wanted to see his 'surging shark.'

So here she was, a few minutes away from correcting the biggest mistake in her life. Kim had been a bit surprised to hear that there was a White Tiger Ranger in Turtle Cove. But, then again, Tommy always had to be the big show-off hero. "Too bad I couldn't have used my old Pterodactyl Zord," she murmured as she landed the small Cessna plane on the roof of one of the University buildings. "Thanks for letting me do this!" Kim called cheerfully to her uncle as she left the craft. Her trussed up and gagged Uncle Steve responded with some unintelligible swearing.

Kim headed across the roof, looking for a door or something. "Good thing this roof was big enough for me to land on," she thought, completely unaware of the wires and satellite dish she had crushed on her way down. She was also completely unaware of the angered students and professors who could no longer access the internet and who were gathering together a posse to find the culprit. Kim located a door and reached to open it...

BAM! The door swung open knocking Kim to the side. A slightly younger woman stepped onto the roof. "Okay Elephant," she said as she held out a small glass ball in her palm. "What are the answers to questions four, six, ten, thirteen, fifteen, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty eight, and thirty-three?" A small sad roar was heard and Alyssa pulled out another glass ball. "Sorry, Tiger," she apologized. "But elephant's got a better memory." She then waited impatiently as the elephant zord began trumpeting the answers to her. She had only a few minutes before her sociology professor realized Cole was sitting at her desk. Alyssa grinned to herself, all it took was a little eyelash batting and a little showing of her leg and Cole was now in the middle of a roomful of strangers in a miniskirt and wig.

Kim stepped around the opened door. "Tiger? What tiger? Do you know the Ranger with the White tiger? Where is he? Where? Who are you? What are you doing with those silly things? No never mind that, where is he? Where's my Tommy? Tommy!"

Alyssa stared at the newcomer. "I have no idea who you're talking about. Is he a student here?"

Kim snorted. "A stu...student...here? My Tommy wouldn't be caught dead in such a place! He's a martial artist race car driver" She yelled through the open door and down the stairway. "Tommy! I'm back! Forgive me! I only pretended to have another boyfriend to make you jealous and come running after me! I'm sorry I accidentally erased all your phone messages, and I'm sorry that all the stamps on your letters fell off so they couldn't reach me, and I'm sorry that your hands were broken so you couldn't type my e-mail address and I'm sorry that you had to spend all your money on keeping Rocky fed and on getting Adam assertiveness training so that you couldn't afford to fly out to Florida and I'm sorry..."

Alyssa grabbed Kim and yanked her back. "Cut out that babbling! I don't need Professor Magoo to find out that I'm not in class right now! Now, please let me get back to getting the information I need to pass this stupid class!"

Kim looked at the other woman. "Ooh, I get it. You're cheating...by talking to a bunch of balls? I don't get it. Well, anyway I guess you wouldn't know anything about the Rangers here. I mean a Power Ranger would never cheat. Not ever! So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading down now." She reached for the door.

"You're right!" Alyssa broke out into tears. "I am shaming my fellow Rangers by doing this! But if I don't get high grades this year, my father will make me come back home! He'll make me do nonstop martial art twenty-four hours a day. He even threatened to hire me out as a geisha girl if I can't keep up!"

"Wow," commented Kim. "And I thought having my dad move away was bad...hey!" she cried as she noticed Alyssa's jacket. "Noble tiger?! Is that some kind of souvenir? Are you really a Ranger? Do you know the White Tiger Ranger?" She grabbed Alyssa by the collar and began to throttle her. "Answer me, already!"

"Hey!" Alyssa yanked herself away. "Watch it! This is a one of a kind jacket!" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you want with the White Tiger Ranger, anyway?"

"Well, I...I...uh...oh!" exclaimed Kim. "What do I care if Zordon's head dive bombs me for breaking the rules? I need my Tommy back! He's the White Tiger Ranger!"

Alyssa looked at Kim in confusion, then her face brightened. "Ah, I remember! There was a White Tiger Ranger several years ago in Angel Grove."

"Yes! That was him! Tommy Oliver is the greatest Ranger ever! He was the hero to beat all heroes!" gushed Kim.

"Uh, yeah...okay, just a bit too much hero worship for me." Alyssa began to write down the answers the elephant Zord in the glass ball was now softly trumpeting to her. "Besides," she continued as she wrote, "if you really think that this 'Tommy' is now wearing a uniform with pink trim and skirt..."

"Well, he always did like to show off his feminine...what?!" cried Kim. "Their White Tiger Ranger is a girl?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Alyssa. "Why do you think I wear this jacket? I'm the 'Noble Tiger.' We all wear jackets to indicate exactly which Ranger we are." She narrowed her eyes. "Princess Shayla must really think we're too stupid to know what kind of Ranger we are. She must really think the residents of Turtle Cove are too stupid to recognize that we are the Rangers by the jackets we wear!" She made a mental note to have a talk with her mentor. And if that didn't work, she would just hide the Princess' sleeping pills.

"You mean...you...are...the...White...Ranger?" gasped Kim. She then began to laugh. "Oh, that is the funniest thing ever! A female White Ranger." She had wiped Delphine from her memory years ago after Billy had told her about the time she had invited Tommy back to Aquitar to join her in a 'mixing of two alien cultures and some hanky panky on the side.' "What are you really? Pink? Well, don't be ashamed of it, it's the best color to be."

"Oh, forget it," said Alyssa. "Class is almost over. I've got to get back." She turned around and headed for the stairs. "Good luck in finding this Tommy of yours. I'm sure he must be a great guy to put up with a loon like you."

"Oh no, you don't!" Kim did ten backflips and landed in front of the other woman. She then slammed the door closed. "You're going nowhere until you call Tommy on your communicator and tell him to get up here! No, forget it, I'll do it myself." She grabbed Alyssa's left wrist. "Hello? Tommy? Hello? Hey, where are the buttons for this thing?"

Alyssa yanked her wrist back. "Leave that alone, Cole gave me that for my birthday." She sighed. "I'll wear it always." She was completely unaware that it was the result of a Heimlech Maneuver Cole had given at the local zoo. Some idiot actually thought it was a good idea to pet a lion. "Now if you don't mind..." beep beep. Alyssa picked up her growl phone. "Hello? Yes Cole, I'm coming. I know those stockings are itchy. Just hold on. No! Whatever you do don't scratch _there_! _Who's _hitting on you? Well, just make sure he has you home by...hey!" she yelled as Kim yanked the phone from her hand.

"Hello? Tommy? Who are you? Are you a Ranger too? Do you know where my Tommy is? This crazy girl keeps saying she's the White Tiger Ranger. She is? Nooooooo! It's a conspiracy to keep us apart!" Kim threw Alyssa's Growl Phone at her. "Fine! I'll just go back to that floating island and tear it apart until I find him!" She hopped into the plane, but before she could take off, the Cessna was surrounded by the angry posse of students and professors who had finally managed to climb up the side of the building. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried as they began beating the plane with their textbooks, trapper keepers, and whatever they could find lying around the roof.

Alyssa smirked, then she turned around. Only to see her professor holding onto a red-faced Cole's arm. "Uh, I can explain...I uh..." She desperately spent the next hour trying to explain to the Dean why she was on the roof. She then spent the hour after that trying to explain to Cole why he should never have turned his fake boobs to his back and hopped around the classroom yelling 'sanctuary!'

AN- The ending sucks. I couldn't think of something I actually liked.


	16. Danny and Carlos

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number sixteen.

**Danny and Carlos**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Danny hummed tunelessly to himself as he arranged the carnations. "Ah, yet another beautiful, romantic bouquet of flowers for my customers." He tied on the white ribbon with black lettering…Rest in Peace, Uncle Joe. "Yes, there's nothing lovelier and heartwarming than flowers." Of course, a wedding was even more romantic, mused Danny. He loved weddings. After all, he had attended so many Ranger weddings in the twenty-two years since he had retired as the Black Wild Force Ranger. Danny started on the next arrangement. Even Max had managed to get married. Sure, it was just someone desperate to get citizenship, but still….

Danny sighed. What was taking Kendall so long anyway? He never expected it to take seventeen years for her to visit her ailing aunt up in Seattle. Danny angrily squeezed the flowers he was working with. "Aaaaaaggggggghhh!!" he screamed before gingerly prying the rose thorns out of his palm.

KEEEERRRRAAAASSSSHHHH! A soccer ball smashed through the store window and knocked over a row of expensive plants and knick knacks.

"Org attack!" yelped Danny as he dove under the counter.

The door opened. "Oh, great, it's empty," said Carlos with a sigh of relief. He went to retrieve the soccer ball from the pile of porcelain it had destroyed. It had cost him over ten thousand dollars on e-bay last year, but it was well worth it to own the first soccer ball ever to be kicked around on the moon. He stepped past the counter. Whump! He fell hard on his bottom.

"You'd better clean up this mess," ordered Danny who still had a grip on Carlos' ankle. "There's no way I'm explaining to Kendall about this mess when she gets back."

"Oh, really?" replied Carlos as he stood up, flexing his muscles. Yep, even approaching forty, he still had it. "Wanna make me?"

Danny stood up…and glowered down at Carlos.

"…uh make me see how fast I can pick up this stuff and throw it away?" stammered Carlos at the site of the bigger man.

Danny smiled as Carlos began working. "Thank you, this shop really means a lot to me. Aren't flowers just the most beautiful things ever?"

"Whatever," mumbled Carlos as he swept up some dirt.

"And don't they just want to make you dance around and have happy thoughts?" asked Danny.

"You can't be serious," groaned Carlos as he yanked his fingers out of the Venus Flytrap he had picked up. "And here I thought you were actually a threat. You're nothing but a namby pamby…"

"Except of course when someone comes in and destroys them," continued Danny as his face darkened. "I hate that. You…had…better…pay…for…these….things."

Carlos gulped. "Oh, yeah sure." He stood up and pulled out his wallet. "Let's see, will a twenty cover it?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? You destroyed four thousand dollars worth of merchandise."

"What? That much for a bunch of sissy flow…." Carlos blanched as the other man glared at him yet again. "I mean, I don't have it right now. Can I just pay it off in installments?" Damn that guy from e-bay who had wanted thirty thousand for that official World Cup made out of Legos.

Danny blinked. Then he smiled and clapped Carlos on the back. "Of course! Take all the time that you need." He didn't care what Max had told him, it just wasn't fun using his large size to intimidate others. Well, not much fun. Danny smirked to himself. Who was he kidding? That had been great! He'd have to use it on that creep who kept coming in every so often ranting about destroyed flower floats and backstabbing gymnast girlfriends.

"Thanks," replied Carlos. Then he suddenly remembered why he had stopped in front of the shop while he was practicing his ball-heading skills in the first place. "Oh, wait! I need a dozen long-stemmed roses!"

"A doz…how do you plan to pay for that?" asked Danny curiously as he went back to his flower arranging. "You already owe me…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," interrupted Carlos. "But look, can't you just add it to my bill? I'm sure I'll get a ton of money once the Olympic committee accepts my proposal for an all-Ranger soccer team." So far he had Justin and Conner's agreement. He still had to work on Adam. It seemed his former coach actually thought being the CEO of a large company was more lucrative.

"An all…" Danny narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about the Rangers? You're an org! An org with its horn chopped off. No wait, that doesn't make sense." He studied Carlos a bit more. "Oh…my…God!" he yelped. "You're one of those Space Rangers! The Black one!" Danny got down on his knees. "I always wanted to be a Ranger after seeing you guys on television."

"That's wonderful," said Carlos who was beginning to feel a bit creeped out. "But can I please get some flowers. Andros and Ashley just had a big fight and I need to be ready to make my move if she finally kicks him out." She was mine first, anyway, Carlos seethed to himself. But could he ever compete against a surly alien? Of course not…it just wasn't fair.

"I practiced all your moves. Oh, I really wanted to be a Ranger." Danny gushed. "I wanted to be the best of them all!"

Carlos sighed. "Great," he mumbled. "Now I'll have to hear all about the Red Ranger yet again." He contemplated just grabbing some flowers and running while the doofus was still on his knees.

"I wanted…"

Carlos reached for some flowers on the shelf above him.

"To be the…"

Carlos grabbed the flowers, but tipped over the vase they were in.

"Black Ranger."

"What?!" asked Carlos as the vase rolled off the shelf.

Danny sighed. "I didn't think it was possible."

WHACK!!!! The vase crashed on Carlos' head.

"But do you know what my best friend kept telling me?"

"Ohhhhhhh…." moaned Carlos as he held his now dizzy head.

"Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give up. Never give confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, …"


	17. Justin and Rose

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number seventeen. It was requested by M.L. Shards

**Justin and Rose**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ah," said Justin as he adjusted the aluminum foil. "This should do it. My time travel-invisibility-mind reading machine will soon be ready." He taped on the cardboard buttons. "I will be known as the smartest Ranger ever! I will prove that I am way smarter than that Billy or Kendrix, or um…Journey? Trek? Whatever." He rubbed his head. "I will find out why my head is always hurting." He had already forgotten the beaning he had taken a few days ago for being an 'annoying little slug' from Kim, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Trini, Delphine, Cassie, Ashley, Kendrix, Karone, Maya, Dana, Kelsey, Jen, Katie, Taylor, Alyssa, Tori, Kira, Vida, and Madison when he had invaded their 'Female Ranger Reunion' and started hitting on all of them.

"Excuse me," said a younger student as she began setting up her own science fair experiment next to Justin's. "Do you have a soldering iron? I think this wire is a bit loose." Rose sighed. She was so tired of winning all of the science fairs in the area. But, it wasn't as if there were anything else to do. It wasn't as if someone was going to need her to go save the world. Nope, her brain would just stay in this school wasting away.

"Sure, here." Justin handed her an object. Then he went back to work.

Rose looked confusedly at the plastic Lego he had handed her. "What is this?"

"My soldering iron."

"It's a large green Lego." Rose looked over at Justin's 'invention.' "And you've got an upside-down laundry basket with cardboard buttons on it. Wait, did I accidentally join the pre-school science fair?" She looked around anxiously and sighed in relief at the sight of several explosions at the other side of the room.

"It is so a soldering iron," refuted Justin. "Tommy said so. And Tommy is always right. Not like that dumb old TJ who told me this was the soldering iron." He held out a rubber ball.

"And I suppose that's the wire cutter?" asked Rose.

"Nope, that's the hammer." Justin began to bang on the stickers he had attached to the laundry basket.

Rose stared at Justin, "This has to be a joke. Either that or you're an escaped patient from the psych ward."

"Oh!" cried Justin as he flung the ball aside, knocking over several beakers and causing a very burly contestant to glower at him. "Don't you think I know that? But I'm not allowed to handle any more tools."

"Says who?" asked Rose as she adjusted some screws on her android. She was so proud of her invention. It was intelligent enough to walk, dance, and shake hands. Some day she would patent her invention, but no rush. After all, it wasn't as if anyone could create an android more lifelike than hers.

"Says my dad, and Tommy, and TJ, and Andros, and Cassie, and Carlos, and Kat, and..."

Rose tuned him out for several minutes as she pasted the Brad Pitt mask to her android's face. She smiled as she suddenly began to dream of going out with her android. But then inwardly scolded herself. There was no way she would ever go out with a mechanical man. Not even if he ended up being one of those infamous Power Rangers.

"...and Ms. Appleby...oh, and the judge."

Rose closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm afraid to ask, but why would they not let you use tools?"

Justin suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. "Oh, uh, no reason. They just didn't like the adjustments I had made to Terra Venture before it took off." He had raided Bulk and Skull's old garage and drank some of their leftover 'Ant Be Gone'. Then he snuck onto Terra Venture and used his super strength to knock down all the boring buildings and put in more soccer fields, candy stores, toy stores, and carnivals. It had taken them another year to repair the damage he had done. But was it his fault that they were too stupid to put in extra security guards?

"Terra Venture...that's that city that went into space, flew around for a year, and landed on a planet that they could've reached through a wormhole on the moon, right?"

"Yep, that's it. And they also didn't like that I had souped up the Megaship2 that time...and the Megaship3 as well. I mean, come on, you've got a spaceship and you don't want to go hot-rodding in space with it? Lame!" Justin decided not to mention that both Eltar and Triforia were on frosty terms with Earth for its act of violence in crashing the large ships into their largest cities.

"Megaship…yeah, okay." Rose began to gather her stuff. "I think I'll go set up over there," she pointed to an already overcrowded part of the room. "I…uh…need more room." There was no way she was going to let this idiot's stupidity rub off on her.

"I'm _not _stupid!" exclaimed Justin. "I was the genius on the Turbo team after all. But never mind, I'll still win. Now, where'd I put that silly putty?"

"Turbo what?" Rose paused, her brow furrowed in thought. "Is that some kind of racing team?"

"No…Rangers…as in Turbo Rangers." Justin was so glad that he had won that lawsuit against Zordon and gained the right to let others know about his powers.

Rose stared at him. "The _what?_" she asked.

Justin sighed. "I was the Blue Turbo Ranger." He looked at the young woman's uncomprehending face. "You know…Power Rangers….we fought in Zords and defeated aliens."

Rose's face brightened as she began to put everything back on the table.. "Oh yeah, I heard of them. Morphin Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, Light Speed Rescue Rangers, Time Force Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers, Mystic Force Rangers. There were even reports two years ago about something called SPD Rangers showing up from the future."

"And Turbo Rangers. You forgot Turbo Rangers."

Rose began to recalibrate her android. "No such things." She paused and then turned to Justin with a furious look on her face. "You're making this stuff up to score with me, aren't you? You men are all alike. Pretend you're a genius and then next thing I know we're whispering sweet nothings like the periodic chart and Einstein's theory of relativity to each other." She slapped him hard.

"OW!" cried Justin. "Are you crazy? The Turbos were _so_ real. We fought Divatox."

"Diva…oh, isn't she the one who hosts that kiddie pirate show on television?"

"Yeah, well, you try to get a job with no skills other than looting and destroying planets," commented Justin. From what he had heard, the villains turned humans were having a very hard time fitting in. According to Tommy, Zedd had decided to become an exotic dancer after Rita left him to live in some kind of ice castle.

"Turbo...Turbo...it's beginning to become a bit more familiar to me..."

"Tommy was our leader. Then TJ was. Thank God for that, at least he didn't keep yakking on and on about car safety and stupid stuff like that. I mean just because I rammed my Zord into that bike shop that time...Big Burpa _could _have been in there buying another bike." It had taken Justin almost a year to keep from screaming like a girl and running every time he passed by a ten-speed.

Rose's face brightened. "Now I remember! I guess I must've forgotten about it...but why?" She paused in her 'adjustments' to her android's all too realistic anatomically correct parts to think.

Justin grabbed a plastic egg and opened it. Then he began smearing silly putty on the top of his 'invention.' "There, that should keep alien waves from interfering with this. Yeah, Adam and Carlos were the Green Rangers, Tanya and Ashley were the Yellow Rangers, and Kat and Cassie were..."

"The Pink Rangers!" enthused Rose. "They were my favorites when I was a little girl. It's just a shame they weren't complete geniuses." Her forehead wrinkled. "In fact, from what I recall their so-called 'genius' was some strange kid with a sissy haircut."

"Hey!" cried Justin a bit miffed. "That was not a sissy haircut. It was cool and all the babes liked it!"

"You!" retorted Rose. "You were the reason I blocked them out of my mind! How _dare_ you even pretend to be a genius!"

"Pretend?" asked Justin as he stuck clothespins all over the edges of the laundry basket. Now it would be able to shoot quills at any demon that dared approach it. "What, do you think you could do a better job?"

"Definitely. At least I'm not using stupid items to invent...whatever. At least I'm sane." She finished buffing her invention and then gave it a kiss on the lips of its Brad Pitt mask.

"Get out much, lately?" grinned Justin.

Rose blanched. "Why you..." But at that point the judges showed up. She smiled as she flicked a few switches on her android. It picked Justin up.

"Hey! What are... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he was thrown across the room, knocking over several tables in the process. "Oh," he moaned as he looked up...into the faces of several very burly scientist. "Since when do science nerds take steroids? OW, OW, OWWWWWWWW!!"  
Rose smiled wickedly for once in her life as they continued beating on the guy who had been an embarrassment to real geniuses everywhere. "Well, I may as well get rid of this stupid thing as well," she said as she grabbed the aluminum foil on the laundry basket and pulled at it.

"Whoosh!" Rose suddenly found herself on some kind of deserted island. "Where am...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as several pirates appeared with a treasure chest in their hands. "Pirates! I _hate_ pirates!" She ran around in circles until the Disney security guard caught her and threw her off the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

AN- Uh…nothing actually. I just felt like writing an Author's note. Thanks for reading.


	18. Maya and Sam

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number eighteen.

**Maya and Sam**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hi, guys!" Maya called enthusiastically to the Galactic Zords as she hopped out of the jeep. "How are you all? I'm here for that meeting you called, Lion. What? Leo's not polishing you enough? Well, I'll just have to have a word with..."

Maya turned and looked as Leo's jeep finally disappeared. Then she turned back. With a sigh, she leaned against the Yellow Wolf Galactic Zord and closed her eyes to take a nap. It had been an ingenious plan, she thought, to convince those Earth yokels that she could actually talk to the Zords. They were even stupid enough to believe that these mechanical creations were actually alive. Now all she had to do was say that one of the Zords wanted to meet with her to discuss battle strategies or to pass on some sage advice and she could get in a nice nap and out of an unpleasant task, such as scrubbing the motor oil out of the guys' tub after Damon was done with it. "Ah, yes, this is great," she murmured as she started to snooze.

"Hey!" came a falsetto voice from behind her. "Get the #Q# off me!"

Maya jumped up with a yelp and whipped around. But all she saw behind her was her own Galactic Zord.

"Who's there? Who said that?" Maya lowered her voice menacingly. "Who dares interrupt my beauty rest?" There was no way she'd let that new girl out-beauty her. By the time she was done, she'd have all the guys... and maybe she'd grab that Zany guy Karone kept yakking about as well.

"I did," came the falsetto voice from the Yellow Zord. "You must weigh a ton! What've you been doing? Eating out every bakery in this place?"

Maya paled. "How did you know...I mean, how dare you!"

"Yellow's right you know!" came a male voice from the Green Condor Zord this time. "All you come here for is to lean on us. Do you ever bother to polish us?"

"Or oil our gears?" continued the voice from the Blue Gorilla Zord this time.

"But, but, since when can you talk?" cried Maya as she slowly backed away. "Zords can't talk. I must be losing my mind!"

"Yeah, well go find me a Gazelle Zord to chomp on before you do!" called the voice from the

Red Lion Zord.

Maya covered her ears. "I know what it is. It's a punishment from the gods because I dared pretend I could talk to these things."

"Hey! Who are you calling things?" came the falsetto voice from the Pink Wildcat Zord.

"I'm cursed!" Maya whined. "I'm forever doomed to hear things. I'm...what's that?" she exclaimed as a ball of light shot from the Pink to the Yellow Zord.

"And maybe you should change your clothes on occasion," commented her Yellow Wolf Zord.. "My pilot seat is all stinky from that outfit of yours."

Maya narrowed her eyes as she began to reply. But she stopped herself as she saw the ball of light bounce to the Blue Zord. "Oh really?" she asked as she grabbed a butterfly net from behind a rock. And to think she had laughed when Kai had placed it there in case Scorpius ever decided to send a 'disgusting swarm of his own slimy disease infested hatchlings.' Of course, she had laughed even harder when a clearly miffed Trakeenah suddenly appeared, slammed the unmorphed Blue Ranger where it hurt the most and then disappeared.

"Hey!" called the Blue Gorilla Zord. "Can you tell Kai to stop cooking in me? I'm getting too much smoke damage."

"Uh, huh," replied Maya as she raised the net and watched carefully.

The ball of light bounced towards the Green Zord. WHUMP! "Hey!" cried Sam as the net landed on him. "Let go of me! Uh, I mean, please ignore that bouncing light."

"A talking ball of light?" asked Maya in wonder. "What are you some kind of alien being?"

"Uh, yeah, that's it," answered Sam. "I'm a super intelligent alien being who has the power to uh destroy you and your puny planet. So, you can let go of me."

"You know, you're really shiny. And kind of pretty." Maya had almost forgotten about the insults this...thing...had thrown at her...almost. She narrowed her eyes. "What should I do with you?"

"Uh, let me go free?" Sam was getting very nervous. Perhaps it had been a bad idea after all to ditch Nova on the way home and go time traveling to meet different Rangers. He already had the bad memory of the Red Ninja Storm Ranger crying, kissing him all over, and calling him 'Skyla'. But he just couldn't resist playing a trick on one of the past Rangers.

"Maybe I should put you in the refrigerator light bulb," snarled Maya. "After all, the regular light bulb is getting worn out with all my snacking."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! You're not fat, you don't stink, and you're beautiful," whined Sam. "Please let me go home! I'm a Ranger just like you!"

"Yeah? Well, why don't you morph then?" Maya tapped her foot. "I'm waiting!"

"Uh, it's just that I can't right now," replied Sam dejectedly. Of all the stupid things to leave his morpher in the original Pink Ranger's room in Florida. But her anger at him when she realized that she had broken up with her boyfriend for a Ranger who had no body when he demorphed caused him to flee without it.

Maya thought for a second. "Oh, I got it! I've got a nice jar in my room. I'll just poke a few holes in it, stick you in, and I'll have a great night light!" She grabbed the net with one hand and a convenient vine with the other.

"Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllppppppp!!" hollered Sam as he was taken away.

AN- Sorry for all the delays in writing these things. Real life just gets in the way.

Hey, did you know that there are 9 pairs and 1 triplet of Rangers with rhyming names? Zack/Jack/Mack, Billy/Lilly, Justin/Dustin, Zhane/Shane, Leo/Theo, Kai/Sky, Trip/Chip, Eric/Merrick, Max/Dax, Cam/Sam. Just so you know the kinds of things that go through my mind when I'm driving home from work J


	19. Kat and Xander

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number nineteen.  It was requested by Autumn's Child.

**Kat and Xander**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Kat groaned as she took another sip from her almost empty glass.  Life sucked.  Life truly and surely sucked.  She was supposed to have been dancing in the SuperSwanky Ballet Company and touring all over the world.  She was supposed to be married to Tommy and having all his babies.  But here she was instead at some bar in some dinky little town in California.

     Damn that Kim, anyway, for deciding to drop gymnastics, take up ballet and become so great in it that she snatched Kat's spot in the ballet company from under her.  Damn her also for sticking Kat's return address on the envelope that she  had used to mail her breakup letter to Tommy.  All Kim had to do was point to that address and it was goodbye Kitty and hello again Kimmie.  Well, there was nothing else to do about it except just sit and drink her troubles away. 

     Just then, the door flew open.  "Okay, Ladies!" announced the young man in green who had just entered.  "I am here!  Now don't crowd around, there's plenty enough of me to go around!"

     Kat looked away disinterestedly as she began on her thirteenth Shirley Temple.  How long does it take to get drunk, anyway?  She thought.  And what was it about that idiot's voice?

     Xander frowned as all the women in the room turned away from him and continued whatever they had been doing.  Well, that just wouldn't do, not at all.  Not when even Chip was having both Vida and Clare at the same time.  "Well then, Ladies...It's time for plan Xander!"  With that he whipped out his cell phone morpher.  "Magical source, Mystic force!"  A few seconds later he was morphed as the Green Mystic Ranger. 

     A few women turned around and glanced at the now spandex covered young man and then turned around again.  A few others giggled.  One even took a picture with her cell phone so she could cheer up her boyfriend who was feeling less that 'adequate.'

     "Aw, come on!" Xander whined as he took off his helmet.  "Doesn't anyone want to be with the great Xander?  Xander the Great?  Get it?  Anybody?"  Damn that Jenji and his lame jokes.

     Kat scowled at the scene.  Then she leapt up and marched towards the younger Ranger. 

      "Hello there," grinned Xander.  "I'm Xa...AAAA...nder," he squealed as he was grabbed by the ear and dragged to an empty storage room at the other side of the bar.  "Oh, wow, Mate, you don't waste time."  He looked Kat over.  "I could really go for an old lady like y...eeeeeooooowwwwww!" he screamed as he received a vicious kneeing.

     "How dare you morph like that just to get girls!" ranted Kat.  "You should be ashamed!  What would Zordon say?!"  And what was it about his voice that sounded so familiar to her?

     "Zor...who?" squeaked Xander in confusion and pain.  He demorphed, grabbed a bottle off a shelf and dumped scotch down the front of his pants.   "Ahhhhh, much better."

     "Don't give me Zordon-who, you ungrateful creep!" snarled Kat.  "After he gives you those powers, you go and break his rule just to get floozies!"  What Kat didn't know was that Kim had convinced Tommy not to call her when he had gathered all the other Rangers around to give them the bad news about Zordon. 

     "What are you talking about?" asked Xander who was desperately trying to look cool in his wet pants.  "Udonna gave us our powers.  After we went into the woods to help some old guy out and... Oh!" He exclaimed loudly.

     "What?  Did you think of another way to humiliate yourself and your gender?" asked Kat as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.

     " Now I get it, _she_ was that old guy."  He had always wondered why the others had laughed when he had spent the next five weeks after getting his powers looking all over the forest for the old man.

     "Udonna?  Who is he?  Is he someone Zordon knows?" asked Kat curiously. 

     "Udonna is the snow Ranger.  She is our mentor.  Who is Zordon?  And Udonna's a she, not a he."

     "Zordon just happens to be the greatest uh...whatever he is.  In fact, I should go right now and tell him all about how you...wait a minute..._she_?"  Kat pushed away from the wall and grabbed Xander by the shoulders.  "You mean you have a  female mentor?  A woman is in charge?"

     "Hey, Mate!" cried Xander as he shoved Kat away.   "Watch the threads!  How am I going to get the ladies to love me if my leav...clothes are messed up?"

     But Kat ignored him in her excitement.  "Finally!  A woman is in charge!  No more bald headed dictators telling me what I can and can't do with my powers!  No more alien geezer keeping me from turning into a cat anytime I want!"  She longed to get Tommy to pet her again.  Or maybe she'd snub that jerk and go around to the other guys.  Jason was especially looking lonely after Emily left him for Justin.

     "Wait a minute!" exclaimed Xander.  "You mean _your_ a Ranger?  And your mentor gave you animal powers?  Amazing!"  He frowned.  "All I can turn into is a tree."

     "Wow, you certainly are bright," replied Kat sarcastically.  What was it about his voice?  "But, Rita gave me the ability to turn into a cat, not Zordon.  She wanted me to spy on the others.  I should've stayed with her.  Now _that _was a woman who knew what she wanted."

     Xander yawned in boredom.  "Well, I really don't care what your dominatrix had you fantasize about.  In fact, if you want to bring your...uh...catsuit into this room later, I'm sure we cou...YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" he screamed as a chair was now slammed into an already-tender area.  Xander fell to the floor, moaning in pain.

     "You men are all alike!" accused Kat.  "All you want is to degrade us so you can be in charge of everything!  Well, I'll put a stop to that!  I'll go find this U...U...whatever of yours and tell her what a chauvinist pig you are."  Kat paused.  "No, wait...I'll go start my own Ranger team.  If that dolt, Tommy can than anyone can."  She paced as she continued to rant.   "Maybe I'll go do it when I go visit my grandparents in Australia."

     "That's why your voice seems so familiar, Mate," stated Xander as he gingerly began to get up off the floor.  "Hey, I could help you.  I can come up with some hot costumes for you ladies."

     Kat stared at him in horror.   "You mean you're from...NOOOOOOOOO!! Now even that's been ruined for me!"  She began to sob.  "What else can go wrong?"

     "I'll tell you what else, Missy!" boomed a voice as Zordon's head ghost appeared.  "You dare even suggest you can do better than Tommy in running a team?"  His voice went high pitched.  "Tommy!  Oooh, Tommy!  Help me, I can't fight even though I'm a Ranger!"

     Xander began to laugh.  "Oh, Mate, you didn't say you had a floating head leading you.  All we got is a menopausal old Sorcer..."  Xander stopped talking as he suddenly turned into a tree.  "Hlllllllllllllllllllppppppppppp!!" he cried through his now sealed lips.

      "And you'll stay that way until you learn to have more respect for women!" 

     "Nice touch, Udonna" commented Zordon as the other Ranger mentor appeared in the room.

     Kat giggled at Xander's predicament.  At least she was finally rid of the dolt.

      "But I can do you one better."  With that Zordon used his ghost magic.   "So, do you want to do lunch sometime?"  He asked Udonna as they began to fade out. 

      "Wait until Thursday.  Leanbow's going out riding with Bow..." the rest was lost as they finally faded away.

     Hours later, one of the bar's owners received the shock of his life when he opened the storage room door and saw a trembling cat tied to the very top branch of a tree.  "Yo, Bulkie!  Do you remember about us coming here to get away from all that crazy stuff?  Well, I think we need to keep on going!


	20. Kira and Cole

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet"

This is story number twenty.

**Kira and Cole**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hello? Kira's Song Creations. You give me the topic and I'll write you a song."

"Do you do parties?"

"Parties? What kind of parties do you mean, Sir?" (yeah, rub right there, Conner…mmmmhhhh.)

"I need someone to do a birthday party."

"What kind? I can do songs for computer geeks, science teachers, old men who used to turn into dinosaur aliens, principals with dominatrix complexes, and soccer freaks." (OW! Don't pinch me!)

"Well, uh that's an unusual assortment. I just need it for my baby's birthday party in the park next Saturday."

"Awwww, how cute." (I swear, Conner, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll rip your tongue out.) "So how old is he? Or is it a she?"

"She's going to be four. So, what can you provide for the party?"

"Uh, I provide the song. What's her name?"

"Fido. Oh, no clowns, please, she peed on the one we hired last year. And she snapped at the magician's ankle the year before."

"Fido? Well, to each his own. I just hope you have enough for a psychotherapist. And as I said, I'm just a songwriter. What kind of song would you like?"

"Maybe something about that tree she likes to sniff or the walks we go on and how she likes to escape her leash."

"Leash? You put that poor kid on a leash?"

"How else am I going to keep her from chasing the squirrels and rolling in the mud? Hey, maybe you could do a Power Ranger's theme. I hear they're all the rage…especially those WildForce Rangers."

"WildForce is soooo two years ago. Now, I could really get into a DinoThunder song…hmmmm."

"Oh, yeah, dinosaur bones! That could be the theme. Little Fido and her friends could each have their own bone to chew on."

"What?! Are you too cheap to give them pizza? At least let them have some cake." (Connor, can you get me that youth services number?)

"Are you crazy? I don't need them having diarrhea everywhere. I'll get them some kibbles and bits. (Fido! Stop jumping all over me! I'll get you some water in a minute! No! Don't go drinking from that toilet again! Fido!)

"Was that your little girl? Maybe she could say 'hello' to me." (Hurry up, Connor, the kid's so thirsty she has to resort to toilet water!)

"She doesn't 'speak.' I won't allow her to degrade herself in such a manner. So, how many dinosaur bones can you provide? And what about that song?" (Pee on my foot again, and I swear I will whack your nose with this newspaper!)

"I can't get bones for you. You do that yourself." (Go on and call them for me, he's actually threatening abuse!) "A song, hmmmm….let's see."

"Oh Fido, it's your birthday. Too bad you're always on a leash and can never play. Oh Fido, you're gonna be four. Too bad your dad doesn't love you anymore. Oh Fido, you must be dying of thirst. Drinking from the toilet must be the worst. Oh Fido…"

"What the hell kind of song is that? I love Fido, and she loves me! And who says she never plays? I let her off the leash in the dog park to play with the other dogs. I just don't want her to get hit by a car!"

"Uh…wait, Fido's a dog?" (Conner, forget it…what? Oh well.) "Ummm…you may be getting a knock at your door any minute now."

"Well, of course she's a dog. What did you think I was talking about? I may just look elsewhere for help with her party. You really shouldn't…oh wait, that's the door." (Hello? Yes, officer, what do you…hey! What's with the cuffs! I know I'm behind on the alimony, but I'm still making repairs to the house after Taylor crashed her plane into it and took all her stuff back. Where are you taking me?)

"Sir, hello? Hello?" (I think I made a big mistake Con…Trent?! What are you doing home so early? It's not what it looks like! Well, it is but…Trent! Don't smash my guitar on his…head. My poor guitar!)


	21. Kendrix and Rose

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-one. It was requested by Dagmar Buse.

**Kendrix and Rose**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hi, Hydrangea! Hi, Azalea!" called Kendrix as she entered the greenhouse. "Guess what? I get to go on Terra Venture! And Commander Stanton says I get to bring all of you along." She didn't realize that the Commander was hoping to keep her busy so that she wouldn't drive the rest of his crew crazy with her extreme cheeriness.

Kendrix had her own plans. She was going to do whatever she could to prove that she was smarter than anyone on the space colony. "Maybe I'll discover some animal robots or a new life form. Maybe I'll rescue the whole city from certain doom as it is attacked by giant insect aliens," she squealed excitedly before continuing her rounds.

"Hi, Philodendron! Hi, Gardenia! Hi, Marigold! Hi, Fern! Hi...uh..."

"Rose."

"Hi, Rose! Hi, Delphinium! Hi, Venus Fly trap! Hi, Poison Ivy! Hi...Hi, Rose?!" Kenrix stopped her greetings. "Wait, I don't have any roses. The Commander's allergic." She didn't know that Stanton had developed a fear of the flowers after reading a letter from Professor Phenomenous who claimed roses to be nothing but evil aliens bent on breaking through the outer layer of the space colony with their thorns and letting in their evil space spore cousins.

"Hi!" called the little girl who had been standing and watching Kendrix. "I'm Rose. Who are you? What are you doing?"

Kendrix turned and looked at Rose. "I'm Kendrix. What are you doing here? This area is restricted to GSA personnel only. Maybe I should help you find your mom."

"No, that's all right," said Rose. "I was just seeing who the competition was." She crossed her arms. "I see I have no need to worry after all."

"Competition? What competition?" asked Kendrix as she began repotting one of the azaleas. "Oh, wait, you must mean the races they're holding in Angel Grove park. It's about two miles down the road. If you hurry, you can..."

"If I wanted to be in the park, I wouldn't be here," said Rose. "And I don't do races. That's for little kids." She just didn't understand all the brouhaha over some local guy winning the California racing cup. Probably someone not bright enough to actually go to College and get a PhD. She was certain that she'd never hang around with a dumb race car driver.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, then," sighed Kendrix as she pulled the azalea out of its pot. The pot accidentally flew off and bumped Rose on the arm.

"Ow!" yelled Rose. "Watch it!"

"Oh!" cried Kendrix. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay. It's just a..."

Kendrix was examining one of the plant's roots which had been bent. "Oh, you poor thing! Let me get you a band aid."

Rose stared in disbelief as the young woman wrapped a band aid to the root and then kissed the 'boo boo.' "Yes, I will win this hands down. There's no way they'll put a lunatic like you in charge."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," commented Kendrix as she gently placed the azalea into a larger pot. "And your insults are upsetting the pansies."

Rose sighed. "I'm talking about the contest to pick the head scientist at GSA." She handed Kendrix the brochure. "I already signed up."

Kendrix studied the brochure. "Are you a genius? Can you compete again other scientists? Sign up for the 'Terra Venture Science Competition.' First prize is a date with High Commander Renier. Second prize is the position of Head Scientist on Terra Venture." She looked at Rose for a few seconds. "Oh, I get it...hahaha nice little prank."

"I don't do immature pranks," retorted Rose.

"Let me guess. You were going to get me to leave to sign up for this so-called 'contest' so that you could mess up my plants, right?"

"I just told you I don't..."

Kendrix's face suddenly hardened. "Who put you up to it? It was that jerk, Kai, wasn't it? Just because he'd rather run around and act like a loon rather than take things seriously." She sighed. "I swear, Stanton's plans to give him a crash course in how to act like a proper soldier will never work."

Rose smiled. "Sure, if you want to believe that, go ahead. But don't complain when I'm ordering you around next week." She pointed to the signature on the bottom of the brochure. "I've got a nice experiment in mind that involves stinkweed, leeches, and skunk spray."

"The High Commander's signature! You mean this really is a contest?" blurted Kendrix. "But why would they let you sign up? You're just a child. You're not even old enough to be in the GSA."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know that. That's why I signed on as a midget. I even made up a driver's liscence for myself." She held out a card for Kendrix to see.

"Rose OldPerson, age 34." Kendrix rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah that will really fool them. What a genius," she said sarcastically.

"Thank you. My Baby Genius program teacher told dad that I was as smart as some super genius kid they had years ago. Billy something or other. But that doesn't matter because from what I heard he seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Oh you must mean my cousin. He keeps sending me letters saying he's up on some water planet doing some fish girl. My guess is that his dad finally managed to put him away."

"O...kay," replied Rose. "Anyway, when I win, you can become my personal slave. Maybe I'll let you test all the chemicals and stuff that I put together." She looked curiously at Kendrix. "How do you feel about getting blown up?"

"Are you crazy?" retorted Kendrix.

"I've got some ideas on how to save a person's energy so it stays here rather than go to an afterlife. Kind of like making a ghost." Rose pulled several sheets of paper out of her pocket. "I'm sure I have the formula correct. But I need someone to test it for me." She had camped out for the past two weeks at the local nursing home before being dragged home by her dad.

"You...you...you're scaring me," squeaked Kendrix. "No one in their right mind would want to work with you. Who'd want to be a stupid ghost anyway?"

"People who are too cheap to buy Halloween costumes? People who like the idea of haunting their enemies into an early grave? People who...uhhhh...I don't know. It sounded like a great idea at the moment." She crumpled the paper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. "Oh well, I've got other ideas."

"Hmmm...I wonder if I can get into my cousin's garage?" mused Kendrix. "He's got all these odd inventions, actually claimed to use them to help the Power Rangers." She shook her head dismissing the thought. "He also claimed that his old VW bug could fly." Kendrix wasn't yet aware that her cousin was currently being sued by Zordon's estate for making these claims to her.

"Maybe you should just display one of your pretty plants instead," suggested Rose.

"Oooooh!" squealed Kendrix. "Do you really think so? I could show them my azalea...or my philodendrons...or my hyacinths...or my...poison sumac... or my carnations... or my..."

"As if they want to see a boring plant," yawned Rose.

Kendrix paused and stared at her plants and flowers. "Now look what you did, you upset them! I'm sorry guys! She's doesn't know any better. She's just a stupid kid!" Kendrix rummaged under one of the tables for something. "Look, I've got you guys a new fun watering can!"

Rose frowned and crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'stupid kid?' I'll have you know that I'm a hundred, no a thousand times smarter than...PIRATE!!" the little girl screamed as she saw the novelty watering can Kendrix was now using. It was in the shape of a pirate's head. "Evil pirate!!" She had developed a deep fear of swashbucklers ever since being forced to watch Peter Pan fifty-eight times in a row by her own sadistic cousin. The only thing that eventually calmed her was remembering that she would never meet or be a real pirate.

Rose ran out of the greenhouse. "We're being invaded! Call out the army! Call out the Navy! Call out the...what...no, Daddy! Don't take me home! No! I don't want another grounding! No! I'll miss the contest!"

Kendrix smiled as she heard Rose being dragged away. "So, Begonia, I think you'll do for this contest...really? You think so?" She dove into the trash can and took out Rose's notes. "Yeah, you're right, one never knows when one will need to become a ghost."

AN: Not a great ending. But I hope it was okay at least. And yes, I made up the California Racing cup because I'm too lazy to look up the names of real races.


	22. Dustin and Leo

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-two.

**Dustin and Leo**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"There you go, girl," said Dustin as he finished wiping the wheels. He placed the rag back into his pocket. Then he straddled the seat and put on his helmet. He turned on the engine. "YEEEEHHHHHAAAAAHHH!" he shouted as he headed his Rascal Scooter toward the common room of the nursing home he currently resided in.

Ten minutes later, he parked his chair, locked it up with a bike chain, and hobbled into the room with his cane. "Yo dudes! How's it going?" he asked to everyone in general. Then he sat on one of the couches and proceeded to take his fifth nap of the day.

"...and when I won that motorcycle race against that Mean Wheels Mantis...well, let's just say that both Kendrix and Maya were grateful all night long."

"Huh?" Dustin woke at the sound of his favorite word. Well, his second favorite word after 'dude.' Actually his third favorite word after 'huh.' Actually his fourth favorite word after...Dustin shook his head to get it back on track. "Did someone say 'motorcycle'?"

"Just telling these hot babes about my prowess on the bike," bragged Leo. He indicated several elderly residents who were in the middle of their naps.

"So, what do you ride?" asked Dustin. "Harley Davidson? Yamaha? (name motorcycle brands)."

Leo sauntered, well actually wheeled over, to Dustin in his wheelchair. "Actually, I rode the Red AstroCycle," he claimed.

Dustin paused in thought. "Red AstroCycle...Red AstroCycle...Dude! I knew I read about that somewhere! Issue number sixty three!" He paused and looked curiously at the other man. "Dude, you actually built your own imitation Power Ranger Cycle?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's it." Leo agreed tentatively. "I built my own motorcycle to look just like it."

Dustin began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Leo as he continued to grin. He was beginning to wonder if this guy had all his facilities.

Dustin continued to laugh. He laughed so hard, his hip gave out. "Owwwwwwwwwww!!" He groaned. Luckily, he was already sitting on the couch.

"Are you quite done yet?" asked Leo seeing that Dustin had finally stopped laughing.

"Ohhhhhhh," moaned Dustin. "I couldn't help it. I mean, no offense, but the Red Galaxy Ranger was kind of lame. Hey! Can someone get me a doctor?!" he yelled out loud. Unfortunately, none of the snoozing residents heard him. Nor did the attendants who were now in the middle of a hot strip poker game at the other side of the building.

Leo glared at balding man. "Lame?! What do you mean lame? I...I mean he killed Scorpius all by my...I mean himself. And uh, he killed Trakeenah, well, kind of."

Dustin shrugged as he desperately kept looking around for a staff member. "Look, Dude I heard that this guy was too much of a loser to pull his weapon out of a rock. I heard that he shoved his brother into a hole just so he could take his quasar saber."

"WHAT?!" screamed Leo as he rammed his wheelchair hard against Dustin. "Where the hell did you hear that?!"

"Oh, thanks Dude!" exclaimed Dustin as his hip snapped back into place.

"Never mind that," growled Leo. "Who told you that I...the Red Galaxy Ranger did that?"

"Well," Dustin rubbed his head as if to remember. "Where did I hear it, now? Hmmmm..."

Leo crossed his arms and scowled. "Oh, come on!"

"Now, now, don't rush me, Du...YEEEEOOOOWWW!" he screeched as Leo rammed his wheelchair into Dustin, effectively disconnecting his hip again. "Ooooooohhhhh, now I remember."

"Well?" asked Leo.

"It was that guy who keeps on insisting on cooking in the cafeteria, I believe his name is Ky Chin or something like that. He said something about the Blue Ranger being the hero in that team and that the Red Ranger was a backstabbing creep who stole the Pink Ranger from under him."

"Thanks," said Leo as he rammed his wheelchair into Dustin, again repairing his hip.

"Uh, you're welcome," replied Dustin. "Where are you going?" he asked as Leo turned his wheelchair and headed for the door.

"To see our wannabe cook!" called Leo. "I'm going to slam his head into the oven over and over again."

"Wow, Dude," replied Dustin. "And I thought you Red Rangers didn't resort to violence if you didn't have to. At least, Shane didn't. Of course, maybe that had something to do with him being an Air Ninja."

Leo stopped short, "Red Ranger, what are you...oh forget it. How did you know?" He tapped his foot impatiently. He still had some revenge to take care of.

Dustin grinned as he watched the tapping foot. "I saw the video diary when I visited the Dino Rangers...seven years ago. And when you began bragging about your Astro Cycle, I just couldn't resist." He crossed his arms. "We Ninja Storm Rangers could ride circles around your sorry ass."

"Then you are..."  
Dustin pulled off his bald cap. "Agent Brooks," he held out his hand. "Agent Corbett, I presume?"

"Yes," replied Leo as he got out of the wheelchair. "Any update on the mission?"

"Well, my spies have spotted a large tube being wheeled in last night."

"Great," said Leo. He was beginning to regret agreeing to this assignment, but Andros of KO35 was willing to pay anything to prove that Zordon was not dead, but hiding out in a nursing home instead.

The two men headed out of the room. "So, Brooks, huh?" asked Leo. "I see that trick hip you got from that botched jump last year is still acting up."

"Yeah, Dude, but at least I'm not trying to pick up old ladies."

"Oh, uh, that was just part of my disguise," retorted Leo. He didn't want to admit that he was waiting for one of the old biddies to pass away so he could date another ghost girl. Kendrix just wasn't interesting anymore after she became a boring human again.

"So, shall was do a bust at three hundred hours?"

Leo nodded. "Sure, that should give me enough time."

"For what?" asked Dustin.

"To get to the cafeteria." He ran out of the room.

"Huh? Wait! I was just joking!" Dustin called just a bit too late.

Two minutes later he could hear Leo screaming from the beating Big Bubba, the facility's cook, was giving him.

"Oh Dude, that's heinous!" Dustin doubled over in laughter. "OWWWWWWW!" he screamed as he fell to the floor as his hip again dislocated.


	23. Chip and Jason

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-three. It was requested by Joan.

**Chip and Jason**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"This place is sooooo boring!" moaned Chip as he wandered around. His mom had warned him not to wander too far. But all she wanted to do was shop and visit some place where sweaty, stinky people drank stuff made from seaweed or something like that. So, here he was, wandering this big park all by himself looking for the one thing he wanted to see in Angel Grove...the one thing he had seen on television. The six year old rounded a set of picnic tables and grinned happily at the colorful sight in front of him.

"Great job, Guys!" announced Jason. "We really beat the stuffing out of that Turkey monster." He grinned to himself as his teammates nodded their morphed heads in agreement. It was great being leader, he thought. Zordon must've realized how much better he was than these dunderheads. There was no way he'd ever give it up. Not ever.

Jason stood in front of the others and posed as always. They made faces under their helmets at his back as always.

"Rangers!" called a small voice.

"Ready?" asked Jason, unconscious of the sentiment behind him. They all pressed their morphers. Four colors shot into the sky. One color stayed on the ground.

"What the?" Jason pressed his communicator. "Zordon, something's wrong here. I can't teleport... Power Down!...uh, and I can't power down either."

"Ranger!"

"Zordon? Are you there?"

"Ranger, Ranger, Ranger!"

Jason looked down to see a little red-haired boy excitedly jumping around him. "Oh boy! The Red Ranger! Can I have your autograph? Can I take you to school for show and tell? How come you don't got a cape? The good super heroes always got capes."

Jason groaned at the barrage of questions. But then again, a fan is a fan. "Wow you must really like red, you even dyed your hair just to honor me."

Chip stopped bouncing for a second to scowl at Jason. "Nah, yellow's my favorite but he was too fast for me to get to."

"Yellow just happens to be a girl. Just because her Ranger suit doesn't have a skirt and two brea...errrrrr never mind," he finished as he looked at the little boy's curious face.

"A girl?" asked Chip. He had always wondered why the other kids had teased him when he came to school in a homemade Yellow Ranger costume. He had assumed it was just because it was in the middle of March. "Oh, well, she's still more kickass than all the others."

Jason tried his communicator again. "Zordon'! Are you there? Get me out of here! I've got some ugly kid jumping around me! I can't demorph." He began to squirm a little. "And I got to go to the bathroom," he whispered.

"Then you had better say you're sorry, Red Ranger!" boomed a voice over the communicator.

"What?" exclaimed Jason. "Sorry for what?"

"Oh wow!" squealed Chip at the same time. "Who's that? Is he a Ranger too?"

"More like a bald dictator," mumbled Jason

"For writing 'Zordon is, like, such a loser' all over my tube in pink lipstick," came Zordon's voice.

"But, I don't have..."

"And blasting your music machine thingy over your communicator all night so that I couldn't sleep."

"Why would you think I..."

"And releasing all your praying mantises inside my tube."

"My praying..."

"And finally, for reprogramming Alpha so he keeps mooning me."

"I don't even know how to do that!" exclaimed Jason.

Chip grabbed Jason's wrist. "Hey! Mister!" he called into it. "Are you a Ranger too? Do you got a cool cape?"

"I guess I have to add using your powers for personal gain, Jason."

"What?!" cried Jason as he yanked his wrist out of Chip's grasp.

"I never thought you would be this desperate for groupies," sighed Zordon.

"What are you gabbing about?" said Jason in annoyance. "This kid just showed up out of nowhere!"

Chip stared at him. "Nuh huh...my mommy told me I came from her tummy... boy you don't know anything."

Jason glared at the child. Well, not that it had any effect since he was still wearing his helmet. "Don't you think you should go find your mommy? You shouldn't be here alone anyway," he said as sweetly as he could.

"I'm not alone," replied Chip. "You're here."

Jason groaned at this. "Oh, come on, Zordon! I really do have to go!"

"Then say you're sorry," repeated Zordon.

"Why should I say sorry for things I didn't...oh forget it! I'm sorry, okay?" Jason inwardly vowed to get even with his so-called teammates. Perhaps he would set Skull up on that blind date he wanted with Kimberly after all. And maybe he'd get Bulk a blind date with Trini.

"Ah, now, doesn't it feel better to own up to what we do?" asked Zordon. "Prepare for teleportation."

"Whatever, you loon," mumbled Jason as he felt the familiar tingling of teleportation...and something grabbing his leg.

"Ranger!" cried Chip as he lunged for Jason's leg. "Don't go!" He disappeared with Jason.

"Hey!" said Jason as he appeared in the Command Center. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked Chip who was still clinging to his leg.

"I'm heading off to my 16,000 high school reunion," replied Zordon who was now sporting a top hat. He apparently didn't even noticed the little boy clinging to Jason. "Oh, and have fun cleaning this place. The others really partied when they thought they were rid of you." With that, he disappeared.

"Wow!" gasped Chip as he finally disengaged himself and looked around the room. "This place is awesome!" He began to run around and examine everything.

"Oh come on!" cried Jason as he finally noticed the mess. Food and wrappers were spilled everywhere. Confetti littered the floor. Cd's and tapes were left everywhere. Alpha stood frozen in a corner wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra. The smell of whiskey permeated from his bolts. Worst yet, he still had to go but he dared not demorph in front of Chip. Nor did he dare leave him alone in the Command Center. "No way am I cleaning this up."

"Neat!" shouted Chip as he began pressing the buttons on one of the computers.

"Hey! Leave that alone!" ordered Jason. "Bil...Blue Ranger has some top secret inventions on there. Stuff that we need in bat..."

Holograms of Kim and Trini suddenly appeared. Naked holograms.

"Ewwwwwwww!" cried Chip. "I'm telling my mom you keep dirty stuff in here!" He then ran to another computer.

A minute later, after Jason had forced himself to stop staring at the holograms, he ran to the computer and pressed escape to make them disappear. He sighed with relief when he succeeded. Boooooom! He turned to see smoke billowing from another computer. "Now what?" he groaned.

"Neat!" cried Chip as he watched the sparks flying from the now mangled item. He just loved the pretty sparklies.

"Oh..." moaned Jason. He was getting extremely desperate now. There was just no way he was going to be able to hold on. "Hey! Cut that out!" He called to Chip who was now examining the viewing globe.

"Oooh! TV! I love TV!" He began pressing buttons. "Aw, come on there's got to be some good cartoons on here!"

Jason gasped as a fuzzy image suddenly appeared...and formed into Rita Repulsa. Jason almost barfed when he realized that she, too, was in the buff. "So, that's why you wear cone boobs," he commented as he averted his eyes. "I always thought you had a thing for Madonna."

Rita scowled. "Can't an evil witch have a lousy shower without being peeped at?" she screeched. She grabbed a robe and put it on. "So, to what do I owe the honor of this call, Red Ranger?" she sneered. "Have you finally come to your senses and decided to surrender?"

Jason moaned and doubled over at the sound of a running shower. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, wow!" said Chip as he looked at Rita. "Are you the bad guy? Do you have an evil laugh? Do you have a cape? Bad guys have capes too!"

"Geez, Red Ranger, I know you people are getting desperate...but really, isn't he a bit too young to be a Ranger?"

"He's not a Ranger," replied Jason. "What kind of idiot would make a kid a Ranger?" He flinched as a blaster ray zapped past his left ear. "Hey! That's not a toy!" He ran and grabbed the blaster out of Chip's hand.

"So, if you're not here to surrender, then why did you call me?" demanded Rita. She then gave a demented smile. "Have you finally realized your love for me?"

"What..." began Jason. He was holding a squirming Chip in one hand and was frantically trying to turn off the viewing globe with the other.

"Oh, Jason!" Rita squealed. "We'll be so happy together. Finster can officiate the wedding. And Goldar can be my bridesmaid. We'll have so many evil babies and..."

"The hell with that!" shouted Jason as he grabbed a nearby hammer and smashed the whole thing, effectively cutting the space witch off.

"Put me down!" cried Chip. "I'm telling my mommy on you!"

"Yeah, yeah," murmured Jason as he stuffed the little boy into the Radbug and set it on a course for Angel Grove. He pressed several buttons and sent Chip on his way.

"Finally," he moaned. He then ran to the Command Center's only bathroom...but was a bit too late.

"Great, now I'll have to find a dry cleaners that won't ask questions."


	24. Taylor and Conner

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-four.

**Taylor and Conner**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Taylor sighed as she flicked a switch. She had to remind herself for what seemed to be the millionth time that day that she had been very lucky to get this job. Just because she had been caught on several occasions talking to her jet as if it were alive, she had been given a dishonorable discharge from the Air force. Of course, there had also been the strafing run she had done over that idiot Max's house...and the one over that two timer Eric's house as well.

So now here she was flying private planes for anyone who could hire her...anyone. Taylor gritted her teeth as she felt a wadded up ball of paper hit the back of her head. She tried to ignore it by watching the clouds. The nice clouds, the pretty, fluffy clouds, the calming...whump! A soccer ball slammed into the back of her head.

"Are we almost there yet?" whined Conner from his seat a few feet behind her. He had only recently come into a lot of money. Who knew he could make so much by charging five thousand a head for his soccer camp?  So many parents were just that desperate to get their kids out of the house for two weeks.  Of course, he paid Ethan well to hide the costs.  May as well let future Rangers think that he actually spent all his time helping underprivileged kids.

"We just left the airport five minutes ago." said Taylor. "It takes three hours to fly to Florida."

"You forgot to say 'sir'."

"What?"

Conner grinned. "You work for me. So you gotta call me 'sir'."

Taylor gritted her teeth again. Why oh why did she have to incur such big debts? But she just had to have her house renovated to look like the Animarium. And she had been so sure Eric was going to propose that she spent thousands of dollars renting a hall, buying a wedding dress and everything else needed for a wedding. What she hadn't known was that while she was doing all that, Eric was making plans to sneak into the future to be with his true love. Taylor had shown up at his door in her wedding dress to see Wes sobbing and cursing about backstabbing best friends.

"Well?" asked Conner.

"Well, what?" retorted Taylor as she imagined one of the pretty clouds to be a hammer for her annoying passenger's head.

"That's well what, 'Sir,'" explained Conner. "That or I won't pay the fee when we get there."

"Fine, well what, sir," growled Taylor. She should never have made the policy...fly first, pay later. That's what she got for hiring Cole to 'read' people's hearts to make sure they did so.

"Much better," said Conner as he sat back in his seat. The flight wasn't too bad considering how grumpy the pilot was. He just wasn't used to flying. Of course, he would've been if he had gotten the Hovercraft Cycle. He scowled to himself. Since when did the Blue Ranger get the special stuff?  He was Red Ranger, he should've gotten it. But, never mind, he was getting pretty comfortable.  There was only one thing missing.

"Hey!" Conner shouted as he bounced yet another soccer ball off Taylor's head. "Where's the stewardess? I'm getting thirsty!"

"There is no stewardess," sighed Taylor. "This is a private plane...Sir," she ground out.

"I'll pay triple."

Taylor threw the plane into auto pilot and jumped up. She ran into the plane's bathroom the popped out in a stereotypical stewardess outfit, that included a skirt. "Coffee, tea, or milk, Sir?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"How about you just move all that cellulite and fetch me a Coke, Babe?" said Conner as he slapped her on the butt.

"Coming right up, Sir!" replied Taylor with the same sweet smile pasted on her face. She sauntered to the rear of the plane.

"Ah, so good to get real service here," commented Conner as he laid back again and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get to Florida. Ever since Dr. O's old girlfriend had come to visit...Conner just couldn't forget the sultry glances she kept giving him. Dumb old Ethan kept insisting they were glares. And wasn't it super of Dr. O to go to Florida with Kim so he could make his final break with her? The fact that he hadn't come back yet didn't faze Conner one bit. Dr. O was probably just helping her find soccer themed furniture for their future love nest.

Speaking of helping... "Say, where's my Coke?"

"Coming!"  Taylor sauntered up to Conner. "Here you go, _Sir._"  She slammed the full bottle of Coke hard into his lap. Then she poured the contents of the bottle over Conner's head as he groaned in pain. "Jerk!" she snapped.  She then stomped back to the pilot's chair, disengaged the autopilot and pulled a lever to veer away from the mountain they were heading into.

"If you wanted to get kinky, you should've just said so,"  mumbled Conner as he sucked soda from his drenched shirt.

Taylor ignored him and concentrated on her flying as best she could. Yes, that cloud did look like a pretty butterfly. And that one looked like a ducky. And that one like a knife for her passenger's throat.

"Hey!" Where's the in-flight movie?"

Taylor groaned. With insurance costs and the money she had wasted on a wedding that never happened, she just hadn't been able to afford a dvd player or television for her plane.

"I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want a movie! I want..."

Taylor clenched the controls and counted to ten. "Do you see a television or a screen here, you moron?"

"But, I'm soooo boooored," whined Conner. "Entertain me!"

"So, you're bored," growled Taylor as she flicked on the auto pilot again. "Well then," she continued with another phony smile as she turned around to face Conner. "Let me entertain you!" She ducked down so he couldn't see her.

"What are you...eww!" gagged Conner. "What's that awful stench!"

Taylor popped back up...with her socks on her hands. She had drawn faces on both of them with a marker. She placed both 'puppets' on the top edge of her pilot's chair as if it were a stage. "Hello!" she made one puppet say. "I am Mr. Annoying Pain in the Ass. I know you are busy flying a plane, but I want you to play with me!"

"Oh, yeah?" replied the other puppet. "Play with this, soccer brains!" She then had her 'Taylor' puppet beat up her 'Conner' puppet.

Conner gaped at this. "Whoa, Dude, you need serious help. Maybe you should see a ...MOUNTAIN!" he screamed.

But Taylor just ignored him as she was too engrossed in her fantasy beating. Conner ran to the copilot seat and began slamming on buttons at random.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Taylor who finally noticed as the auto pilot veered them away from the mountain. "No! Don't touch that...eeeeeeeyyyaaaaahhhhh!" she cried as Conner hit the pilot's eject button causing the roof to open and her to fly out seat and all.

"Cool!" called Conner as he watched Taylor deploy the attached parachute.

"Hmmm...forget about Florida," he decided as he grabbed the controls. "I'm going to get me some real hot babes. Tahiti, here I come!"

Over the next three hours reports came in from everywhere about some drunken pilot swerving in the sky. And three days later Conner was finally rescued from the tree into which he eventually crashed.


	25. Bridge and Dax

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-five. It was requested by Terrific Tina.

**Bridge and Dax**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Bridge whistled happily as he unpacked his bag. Things were going great. He got to hang out in a huge mansion where he would be awakened by a butler serving him toast rather than at SPD by growls and dog breath. He got to be on a Ranger team with a two cool ninjas, a famous singer, and a guy who kept bragging about having had Dutch elm disease. Best of all, he got to be Red Ranger. Bridge paused for a second. Was there any chance that Sky would be able to find where he had gone to after he had swiped his morpher and shoved him in the closet? Bridge shook his head. Nah. Bridge whistled happily again. It was great being leader for once.

"Hi, guess what!" called Dax as he bounced into the room. "We get to be roommates! Isn't that just the most greatest stupendous coolest thing ever?"

Bridge looked at the other man. He could already feel the overexcitement hitting his brain. "Uh…sure, but doesn't Mr. Hartford have more than enough rooms since he and Mack live in this enormous mansion. Not that I mind having a roommate. I mean Sky and I get along...well got along since he's now in his own room since he's Red...uh...was Red Ranger and I've got to share with the new Green Ranger. I never got why they would make Piggy a Ranger. He's way messier than me. He actually smears rotten eggs and coffee grounds on the sheets before going to bed. And I have nightmares about what's crawling around in our bathroom..."

"Whoa, do you always talk so much?" asked Dax. "I mean I've never known anyone who talked so much. Rose and Ronny keep telling me I talk too much but that's ridiculous. There's a difference between being awesome like me and just babbling like you. You know, someday I will be a movie star and not just a stuntman and I will show everyone that everything I say and do is brilliant and..."

Bridge groaned. Great, now he'd have to sense this guy's feelings of misplaced self-importance on top of the hyperactivity. "Uh...Max, is it?"

Dax rolled his eyes. "Dax...It's Dax. Don't insult me by calling me by that lunatic's name. Last I heard, he's been trying to convince different corporations to back his 'Shark Petting' company. And I also heard..."

"Dax," interrupted Bridge before the other man could continue. "Why are we roommates? This place should have plenty of rooms. In fact, don't you have your own room already?"

"Oh, I do. But it's always so boring when there's no one to talk to. So I figured as long as you guys were here I'd get myself a buddy, a pal." Dax grinned and then began to jump on the bed. "This is going to be the most awesomest thing! We can play video games, and eat pizza, and stay up all night and watch videos, and..."

Bridge pulled his gloves tighter on his hands. The Blue Overdrive Ranger's exuberance was threatening to break through his control. He so missed the calm orderly mind Sky had. Then Bridge realized something. This must've been what Sky went through when he had to deal with Bridge's own babbling. No wonder he kept finding razor blades embedded in his toast every so often.

"...go skydiving, and play Chutes and Ladders," finished Dax.

"Why me?" groaned Bridge more to himself than Dax.

"Well," replied Dax who had heard the question. "I went to Xander's room, but no one was there. Did you know you can actually grow trees inside a house? And then I tried Adam's room, but he was kind of busy with your female teammates. If you know what I mean." Dax gave an exaggerated wink.

Bridge rolled his eyes. "I was just in there five minutes ago. All they were doing was playing Monopoly. Or do you find all that dice rolling to be kinky?"

Dax frowned. "Awww...and I was thinking of asking to join them. Now I'll never get to kiss a girl." He sat down on one of the beds in a pout.

"You've never kissed a girl?" asked Bridge. "Why? Do you have weird powers also that cause you to feel a person's every emotion and invade their minds every time you touch them so that they run screaming as soon as your lips even begin to touch and they call you freak and threaten to call the police if you even go near them again and..."

Dax stared at the other man. "Uh, no, I just can't get anyone to date me. I tried asking Ronny and Rose, but they both laughed at me." Maybe if he hadn't asked them both at the same time while he was jumping up and down on the couch from yet another sugar high...

"I can't see why," said Bridge sarcastically.

"I should've stayed with Mira." grumbled Dax. "I mean, sure she turned out to be an evil alien. But she was a beautiful evil alien who had the hots for me." Dax sighed. "But, then again, who ever heard of a Ranger dating the enemy?"

"You guys haven't gotten the Ranger History video set yet?" asked Bridge.

"Well, I've see a little here and there, but who wants to sit around and watch a bunch of boring stuff? Especially since I'm not in it? Rose keeps drooling over this Billy guy. Will keeps saying he way cooler than both Zack and Jack put together. Mack keeps saying he sympathizes with Wes for having an overbearing father who thinks he can buy everyone off. Tyzonn claims that he can out-alien Andros and Maya, whatever that means. And Ronny keeps yapping about some guys called Tommy and Lucas and how she can beat them both. I always knew she was a violent girl."

Bridge rubbed his now throbbing head. He just had to get rid of this guy one way or another. "Too bad. Because you would've seen a few very interesting romances. Did you know that the Silver Space Ranger, the Blue Time Force Ranger, and the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger have all married the beautiful aliens that they had once fought against?" Dustin had purposely left out that Astronema, Nadira, and Marah had turned good and that Nadira was a mutant and not an alien. He also left out that all three guys had filed for divorce and restraining orders after realizing that their wives had the occasional violent 'flashback.' Lucas was still getting plastic surgery for the scratches on his face.

"Wow! Really?" asked Dax in awe. "You mean, there's hope for me?"

"Sure," said Bridge. "So why don't you just go out, buy some flowers and go find this alien girl of yours?" And while you're out, I can get the lock on this door changed, he thought to himself.

"Better yet," enthused Dax as he began to jump around excitedly yet again. "Why don't I just call her on my cell and invite her here for a romantic dinner. You could pretend to be the waiter. And I could get champagne and violin music. And..."

Bridge frowned. "No, uh...I think she would prefer it if you went to her instead. Maybe you should go give her one of those lovely jewels you guys have been collecting. After all, what better way to win a woman's heart?" Bridge smirked. It would probably take this idiot hours before he realized that he couldn't break through the forcefield Mr. Hartford had placed around the jewels they had found so far.

"Sure!" replied Dax. "I'll go get a lovely jewel and give it to Mira. Then she'll realize what an awesome guy I really am and we can run away together to a deserted island so we can be together forever..."

"Exactly!" agreed Bridge excitedly at the thought of finally being rid of this nuisance.

"...Then we can find two gigantic blue and purple butterflies and ride them to the rainbow punch waterfalls where we'll eat marshmallow flowers and licorice rocks while we dance around in tutus."

"Exa...huh?" asked Bridge who hadn't been paying close enough attention to the other man's change in emotions.

"I may talk a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot," stated Dax. "If I take a jewel and give it to Mira, she'll just give it to Kamdor and they'll have more power. And worse than that, Mr. Hartford will take away my free movie passes. And then I wouldn't be able to study the way they kiss. And if that happens then my life will be ruined!" Dax whined with tears in his eyes.

"Oh," groaned Bridge as the increased emotions slammed into him. "Stop that. Stop. I'll do whatever you want. Just go back to your own room and leave me alone!" He also broke out into tears.

"Really?" asked Dax with a sniff. "Like what?"

"Like, uh..." Bridge thought desperately for an idea. "I'll write you an excuse note to give to Mr. Hartford so that he won't get mad at you when you get that jewel." He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Dax. "And I'll send a note to Kamdor about his grandmother being ill in the hospital so that he won't be around when you give Mira the jewel."

"Really?" asked Dax excitedly. "You'd really do that? What a buddy, what a pal!" He ran out of the room with the 'note' in his hand. Fifteen minutes later he found himself being kicked out of the mansion on his butt since his note was really no more than a sketch of a funny face and the words 'ha ha' written under it.

"Some people will believe anything," commented Bridge as he headed back to Adam's room to join in on their little 'party.' He also mentally reminded himself to call Z, Syd, Kat, and Sophie to tell them who he decided was the best kisser.

AN- I just realized I've been writing these little stories for a little over five years now…where does the time go?


	26. Clare and Taylor

     Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

     If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

     This is story number twenty-six. 

**Clare and Taylor**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Clare shifted uncomfortably as she reached the door.  She could always go back.  It wasn't too late yet.  She shook her head.  No!  She'd show them all that she wasn't some useless airhead.  Just because her latest spell hadn't gone quite right, everyone was mad at her.  Okay, so being melded together into one giant Ranger blob wasn't exactly what Nick had meant when he suggested they needed to work closer as a team.  But they still had a few free limbs, including Udonna's wand arm.  So she could break the spell.  Or it may wear off in a few days or weeks.  All she knew was that she'd be long gone by then.  Clare turned the doorknob.

     Taylor snapped awake at the sound of the door opening.  Finally!  A new recruit!  She hated this mind numbing position to which her superiors had assigned her.  She should be out there flying planes.  But no, just because she had gone AWOL in order to be a Ranger, she got stuck here.  But she'd show them.  Taylor grinned wickedly.  She had snuck back onto the Animarium just the other day and convinced the Wild Zords to go screech outside their houses all night and dump Zord guano all over their pristine lawns. 

     "Excuse me?"

     Taylor snapped out of her vengeance reverie.  A woman, she realized gleefully.  Another woman to show those chauvinist pigs just how tough we are.  "Yes, may I help you?"

     "Is this where I sign up for that air flying thing?"  Clare asked nervously.

     "Air Force," Taylor stopped herself from adding 'you twit.'  The last thing she needed was to scare off yet another recruit.  "Yes, it is and you are?"

     "Clare... uh Clare Gatekeeperwithpowersfromthemoon."

      Taylor stared at her.  "Interesting name.  Age?"

     "I'm almost one thousand and eight."  Clare mentally smacked herself as Taylor's eyes widened.

     "What?!" yelled Taylor.  "Is that supposed to be a joke?'  She got into Clare's face.  "Do you think the Air Force is funny?  Are you here to laugh at me?  Just because I'm stuck here and not in my beautiful plane?"  Taylor began to pace and seethe at the same time.  "Who sent you?  Those cretins from the Navy?  Or from the Army?  Did that jackass, Eric send you from the Silver Guardians just to show me up?  I should have shot him with his own weapon when I had the chance!"

     Clare backed away from the snarling woman.  The last time she had seen something like this was after she had accidentally caused all of Udonna's clothes to disappear while   the Rangers were in Rootcore.  Her aunt's fury had increased when all the guys, her husband included, ran out screaming in horror.  "Sorry, sorry," Clare quickly apologized.  "I mean I'm eighteen."

     "Okay, then.  Occupation?"

     "Sorceress... well assistant sorceress."  Clare saw Taylor's eyes widen again.  "Uh, I mean..."

     "Really?" asked Taylor with enthusiasm.  "Could you put a curse on certain people for me?  Like my loser ex-boyfriend, Eric, and that idiot Max, and oh... actually every guy I know is a jerk, idiot, or loser.  Can you just put a curse on every one of them?"

     Clare frowned.  "A curse?  But I'm a good sorceress.  I don't do curses."

      "Oh come on," begged Taylor, for once not caring that it was unbecoming to her, "just a little curse?  Like you could give them green spots...or long elephant trunks instead of noses... or make any sports show they turn on get disrupted by soap operas... or chop off all their..."

     "Don't go there!" cried Clare.

    "...hair," finished Taylor lamely.   

     Clare smiled apologetically.  "I'm sorry, but I have enough problems doing magic good as it is."

     "But, didn't you just tell me you were good at magic?  If you're lying to an Air Force officer..."

     Clare sighed.  "I said I did good magic, not that I was good at it.  Anyway, it's wrong to want to hurt other people like that."

     Taylor blinked.  Now she knew how Max felt whenever he tried to think.  Then she shook her head.  This girl was sounding too much like Alyssa.  But all she had to do back then was show the kindergarten teacher the love letter Cole had written to her...and the one he had written to Princess Shayla...and the one he had written to Kendall...and the one he had written to Toxica...and the one he had written to the poodle he had met in the park...  The next day a certain Red Ranger ended up having to get stomach pumped from the 'special' dinner his girlfriend made for him. 

     "Really?" she asked Clare with her arms crossed.  "Are you telling me that no guy you know deserves just a little kick in the ass?"

     "Well..."

     "None of them acted like an idiot?  None of them broke dates or cheated on you?  None of them completely embarrassed you?"

      "Well, there was the time Xander actually let Vida out of the Vampire trap because he thought I was dumb enough to free her myself.  And the time he almost turned into a tree because he used one of my potions without asking first!"

     "Vampire...uh...ok I'm not sure what kind of crowd you hang around with, but that will change once you're in the Air Force."

     But Clare wasn't paying attention.  "And there's Jenji and Fire Heart.  Daggeron's supposed to take care of them.  But does he?  No!  He's always polishing that stupid Solar Streak Megazord of his!  So I'm the one who has to pick up the cat fur and dragon poop all over Rootcore."

     "Megazord?" whispered Taylor as she sat back down.

     "And that idiot, Chip actually sold my tiara on e-bay just so he could get a Spiderman suit to wear.  I just hope whoever bought it never figures out its magical properties."  Unfortunately, even as she spoke, a certain pizza parlor worker was using the powers of the moon to hopefully impress a certain Wolf Ranger. 

     "Okay, I guess a little imagination is fine."  Taylor mentally made a note to make sure this girl was given a full psychological exam before allowing her to join.

     "And finally, my uncle and cousin keep leaving their underwear laying around the place...and they never put the toilet lid down...and they keep leaving wolf fur and motorcycle oil all over my stuff...and they keep calling themselves Mr. Light and Mr. Wolf while flashing lights in my face and howling."  Clare moaned.  "Why oh why did they have to be related to me?  Life was much simpler when it was just Udonna and me."

     "See?" asked Taylor.  "Men are nothing but jerks.  You should put a curse on them."

     "I can't," whimpered Clare.

     "You're going to have to drop the goody two-shoes attitude if you're to become one of my recruits," stated Taylor.  "And stop playing pretend games about wolves, witches, and Megazords.  That stuff has no place in the Air Force."

     Clare glared at the other woman.  "I didn't say I don't want to.  I said I couldn't.  I stink at magic!   No matter what I do, things go wrong!  I'm a horrible sorceress!  Why do you think I'm trying to join the Air Force?  If I could do my magic the way I should, I'd be able to fly around without a dumb plane!"

     "What...did...you...say?" asked Taylor in a low growl.

     "That I suck at magic?" asked Clare tentatively, as she instinctively backed away from Taylor whose face was turning bright red.

     "Airplanes are _not_ dumb!!"  Taylor screamed.  "They help people travel all over the world!  They take you away from all the crazed loons around you!  Everyone should have a plane in their garage!"

      "Sorry," Clare apologized for the second time in fifteen minutes.  "I didn't realize you actually enjoyed the Air Force.  I heard you were here to hide from paying back rent on your room in the Animarium."

      Taylor blanched.  "What the, who told you?"  She jumped over her desk and grabbed Clare by the collar.  "Who did you pay off?  Oh, I should've known one of those big mouth guys told you.  Who was it?  Who'd you sleep with to get all the info on me?  Cole? Max?  No wait, it had to be Danny.  You just can't trust the silent ones."

     Clare knocked Taylor's hand off her collar.  "My aunt just so happens to be the mentor of the Power Rangers in Briarwood.  Therefore, she has taken it upon herself to monitor all Ranger activity around the world...well California actually...hmmmm...why does everyone insist on only attacking there?   Why not New York?  Or Washington, D.C.?   Or London?  Or Paris?  Or..."

      "Oh, so now you dare to lie about being a Power Ranger?" She put a big red X through the application she had been filling out.  "Application denied.  I can't have someone as delusional as you flying a plane."

      With that, Clare broke into tears.

     "Never mind that," said Taylor sternly.  "Crying will not change my mind."

      "It's not that," sniffed Clare.  "I never said I was a Power Ranger.  I wanted to be one.  But, oh no, I wasn't good enough.  I just had that stupid tiara that I got to morph with just one time.  Big whoop.  I wanted to be a Pink Ranger.  I begged Udonna.  But who got it?  Some leather wearing biker type chick who hates pink!"

     "Ah," said Taylor as she made the red X even bigger.  "How can I expect you to be able to fly a plane when you can't even have delusions appropriately?"  She stood up and opened the door.  "Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."  She shoved the other woman unceremoniously out the door. 

     "Hey!  How rude!" exclaimed Clare indignantly.  She raised her wand and waved it around.  "But thanks for the idea!"  Two minutes later all the guys in Briarwood were jumping and wiggling as invisible itching powder filled their underwear...and Taylor was screaming as she desperately felt her newly bald-head.   


	27. Sydney and Xander

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-seven. It was requested by born2reborn.

**Sydney and Xander**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Sydney grumbled to herself as she pulled a used, soiled sheet off yet another bed. Of all the things she expected to be doing at sixty...early retirement, cruises around the world, finding a legal loophole that would get that pain in the butt, Jack, to stop sharing her birthday since she was tired of him spending the month beforehand asking if she preferred 'vanilla' or 'chocolate' cake… working at a nursing home certainly wasn't one of them.

But unfortunately, she was broke from constantly helping her grown kids out of trouble. Syd knew she should never have married Sky or let him name them. Mountain was living at the house with his five children since his wife had kicked them all out. Ocean couldn't seem to hold a job and kept begging rent money off her. And Landfill, who always seemed mad at the world for some reason, kept getting into trouble with the law. Only last week she had to pay ten thousand dollars to bail him out of prison.

"Excuse me, young lady, are you serving chocolate pudding tonight?" came a male voice

Sydney turned around and watched as an elderly man hobbled in with a cane.

"I don't know, sir," she replied. "The dining area is down the hall."

"Don't get sassy with me," retorted Xander as he sat on a bed. "Now I'll have the creamed corn and pureed flounder. Hmmm nice, you got the chairs all padded. Ah, soup."

Sydney gaped at him. "Sir, this is a bedroom." She quickly snatched the 'soup bowl' from him. "And that's a bed pan."

"Well, it smelled better than that split pea cud you served last night," snapped Xander. "You kids just don't know how to cook anymore. Why in my day we all knew how to read the microwave directions on the boxes."

Sydney sighed. She had three more rooms to fix before she could go to lunch. But there was no way she could do her work with this confused patient in her way. "So," she said in hopes of getting his trust. "What is your name?"

Xander looked up with his most charming toothless grin. "Xander Bly, my dear, inventor and owner of the famous 'Plan Xander.'"

"Plan what?" asked Sydney in confusion.

"Why just the smoothest plan to make monsters listen and the ladies swoon." Xander was conveniently forgetting about all the negative responses: face slaps, wedgies, and cold ice down his pants, he had received every time he put his plan into action to get a date.

Sydney continued to stare at him. Then she shook her head. She didn't have time to figure out this crazy old man. "Well, I'm Sydney," Sydney held her hand out. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

But Xander did not take the offered hand. Instead he broke out in tears. "Sydney!" he wailed. "Oh, why did I ever leave that beautiful city? Why did I have to come to this country and end up in a backwards town with strange wood folk where some old witch gave me Green Ranger powers that have the side effect of me needing to be watered twice a day. Why did I waste all my money buying the Rock Porium?" Toby had decided to spend the rest of his life planning Woodstock 3 and had offered Xander ownership of the store. Less than a month later a couple of health and safety inspectors had forced the place to close, causing him to lose his investment in the place.

Sydney dropped the roll of toilet paper she had been in the middle of replacing into the toilet. "You...you...were..."

"A ranger? Yes I was, I..."

"...the owner of the legendary Rock Porium? I love that store! I go to the one in New Tech City all the time. It has all the hard to find music, including my debut cd." She broke into tears herself. "Why oh why didn't I continue my music career? I could've been famous. But, oh no, I just had to let some blue dog talk me into joining SPD and become a Pink Ranger just because I can turn my hands into anything. And then I had to meet my jerk of an ex-husband who ran off six years ago with his true love, Dru, and left me dealing with our loser kids. So, instead of living on the Riviera as I should be, I'm stuck here dealing with old decrepit geezers like you!"

Xander gasped at this. "You mean you've been..."

"A Pink Ranger? Yeah I was I..."

"...to the Rock Porium? Recently? But that's impossible. It was forced to close down over fifty years ago."

"Oh, that's right. My dad told me all about the boob who closed the place because of some phony health and safety inspectors. It seems they got the place for a song and did very well for themselves."

Xander frowned. Come to think of it, those 'inspectors' had looked suspiciously like Phineas and Leelee. Perhaps he shouldn't have gotten them a dog collar and flea spray as a wedding gift…or that wooden stake. He looked around the room. "Ooh, candy!" He took a big bite of the object he had grabbed and then spat it out. "Ucchh. I'm going to write my congressman about the shoddy food here."

Sydney reached over and snatched the bar of soap from Xander's hand. At this rate, not only would she be late for her lunch meeting with her personal manicurist, she would probably also end up in prison for poisoning this old idiot. "Do you want me to take you to the dining room, sir?" asked Sydney through a gritted teeth smile.

"Oh, how kind of you," replied Xander as he reached for his cane. "Could you help me up? They really made these chairs too low."

"Sure," Sydney stepped over to the bed and reached down to grabbed Xander under his shoulder. She helped him to his feet…and then slapped him. "Watch that hand, Buster!" she cried. "I don't care how senile you are. No one touches me there!" Not unless he can get me a million dollar recording contract she mused.

"Elder abuse! Elder abuse!" cried Xander as he began shaking his cane into the air. He was getting desperate. He was sure that his senility act would charm this lovely young lady, but Plan Xander wasn't going as well as he thought. He had to do something to stop her from thinking he was anything but a confused old man.

WHACK!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Sydney as she grabbed her now throbbing shoulder. "Are you crazy?!"

"Attacking a defenseless old man, huh?" accused Xander as he continued to shake his cane threateningly. "Trying to get all my bingo winnings, huh? I'll call upon my super-powered boxing gloves if you try that again! No, I'll call upon the whole power of the forest if you…" WHACK! "YEEEEEOOOOOOWWW!" he screeched as he fell to the floor in pain. "My good knee!"

Sydney narrowed her eyes as she dropped her spare change back into her pockets and turned her hands back to normal. "Now look what you did, you made me break a nail! I'm telling my manicurist to give you the bill, you lech! Orderlies!" she shouted as she stomped out of the room.

"Ohhhh…" groaned Xander as two large men grabbed him under the shoulders and lifted him up. "Hey, do you guys know if there are any _other_ cute nurses around here?"


	28. Kai and Mack

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-eight. I will give extra credit to anyone who gets the Family Guy reference.

**Kai and Mack**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hannah!" called Kai as he entered yet another ice skating rink. "Hannah, where are you?" He had been searching every rink he could find in hopes of finding the ice dancer. He had no luck on Mirinoi so he was now taking the chance that she had gone through the wormhole to Earth. But for some reason, even after six years of him searching, she just didn't seem to want to be found. "Hannah! I'm sorry I used that hibachi to cook my famous chicken ala Kai while watching you practice! I'm sorry you fell in the melted ice! I'm sorry you had to spend three weeks in a coma! Please, take me back!"

A lone figure appeared at the other end of the rink. Kai squinted his eyes to see better. It couldn't be…but it was! "Hannah! Hannah! You came back to me!" he cried as he slip slid across the ice, grabbed the other person into a hug and caused them both to fall over.

"Hey! Are you crazy?" snapped Mack as he shoved the other man off him. "Mr. Hartford didn't program me to swing that way." He stood up and brushed his tutu back into place.

"What?" asked Kai as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're not Hannah!" he wailed. Perhaps Commander Stanton wasn't kidding when he had told him a few years back to get his eyes checked. Kai had thought he was just being mad since he had angered the natives by accidentally blasting some giant Mirinoian statue. It sure looked like a bunch of stingwingers holding a group orgy to him. It took him months of apologizing before they took the curse off him and he could be rid of the blue and green spots.

"No, I'm Mack. Now, if you are done attacking me, I'd like to get in some practice." He plopped the red nose back on his face and the crown back on his head. Then he skated onto the ice…and fell on his butt. He got up again, and fell again. "Aaaaggghhh! I guess this isn't who I'm supposed to be either!" Mack cried in frustration.

Kai stared at the younger man. "What are you doing?" he asked in curiosity despite his desire to run to the next rink to continue his search.

"I'm trying to find out who I really am," replied Mack. "I tried being a rock star, a surgeon, a mime, a millionaire cowboy astronaut, and now I'm trying to be a king clown ice skater." He just wasn't going to let his da…Mr. Hartford win. No, he'd show him, he'd show them all that he wasn't just some robot.

"Uh, from what I see, you're insane."

Max frowned. "No, that's not possible. Androids can't be insane. We don't have feelings."

Kai stared at Mack. "What are you talking about? You think you're an android? You think androids can't be insane?" He could clearly remember the day Alpha 6 went on a rampage because Damon had replaced his premium oil with used motor oil as an April Fools Day joke. The Green Galaxy Ranger was found stuffed under a console with a socket wrench jammed all the way into his mouth. "Besides what sane man would wear a pink tutu?"

"But, Will told me this was the proper thing to wear if I was going to be a famous ice skater." Mack hadn't realized that his teammate was just getting even for him using his break-in tools during his attempt at being a surgeon. Especially since Dax still had a few pieces rattling around inside of him.

"Whatever," mumbled Kai. He had to get away before this weirdo got him trapped into some insane conversation. After all, Hannah could be at the very next ice-skating rink waiting for him in the nude while holding a rose in between her teeth. "Yep, you're definitely nuts. Android indeed."

"Fine, go ahead, don't believe me," grumbled Mack. "I'm sure you've got something more important to do."

"Yes I do," called Kai as he headed for the door. He reached for the handle… WHACK "Owww, what the? Is this a foot?" He whirled around to face Mack who was now leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, guess I'm really not an android." Mack wiggled the wires dangling from his left leg.

Kai gaped at Mack. "You…you…you're not human. That means…" He quickly morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger. "You're an alien! Who sent you? Trakeenah? Captain Mutiny? I know; you're from the Machine Empire! Well, it's my duty to stop you!"

"Whoa!" cried Mack as he jumped back holding his hands in front of himself defensively. "I'm no alien. I was created in San Angeles by my da…Mr. Hartford because he was too lazy to find himself a woman. Then again, I've always wondered why he wanted to have Spencer around all the time."

"Ha!" cried Kai as he waved his blaster around. "Just what an evil alien android would say. Good thing I pulled my saber back out of that stone." After all, if that dimwit, Leo, could pull his saber out just to play with the other Red Rangers, then so could he. Now all he had to do was wait for his other brilliant Blue brethren to get a mission and show up those muscle heads. Little did he know that Billy, Cestro, Justin, TJ, Chad, Lucas, Max, Tori, Blake, Ethan, Sky, Madison, and Dax had met just the past week to defeat a giant planet eating monster and mock his cooking behind his back. "Now, tell me your evil purpose for coming here or I'll blast you!"

"Fine," agreed Mack. "I was sent here by the GluggyLuggies to capture ice skaters. My masters have a giant space cannon that is powered up by a gigantic space ice rink. Once I have enough people to skate on it, the canon will charge up and BOOM! No more pesky Earthlings."

"Wha…"

Mack grinned. "Yep, just this morning I captured this one female skater with long dark hair. She said her name was Hand, no Hallah…"

"Hannah," growled Kai. "You…you evil monster. Where is she? Where is the love of my life? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Leo was so right about you," guffawed Mack. "He told me all about your obsession with finding your ex-girlfriend."

"Leo?" asked Kai suspiciously. "How the hell do you know Leo? I know; you've got him, too! Well, I'm not letting you continue with your plans! It is my duty to finish you!" With that, he shot his blaster at Mack…only to find himself being hoisted up and thrown across the ice. Kai looked up and saw an unfamiliar Red Ranger looking down on him.

"I know Leo from the monthly Red Ranger get-togethers," replied the now morphed Mack. He was glad he got to join the group this year, even if he did have to give everyone ten dollars at each meeting and put up with this one guy who kept patting his head and calling him 'newbie' every five minutes.

"You're a Power Ranger? A Red Power Ranger?" asked Kai in a daze.

"Sure am," boasted Mack proudly. "I was specially hand-picked for it, too. Didn't have to beg for the morpher from some middle-aged Indiana Jones wanna-be. Nope, this morpher was made just for me."

"They gave Red Ranger powers to an evil alien android?" asked Kai who was still in a daze.

"For the last time, I am not an…"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!" yelled Kai as he demorphed and dropped down to the ice. He began to rock back and forth. "It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers… It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers… It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers… It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers… It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers… It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers… It is my duty to destroy evil…it is my duty to help the Rangers…" He continued for the next seven hours, unable to decide which way his duty lay.

Mack demorphed as well. "Wow, someone could really use some therapy here." He resumed his clumsy ice-skating. Five minutes later, a hypnotized Hannah appeared, zapped him, and took him away to explain to the head GluggyLuggy why he had not fulfilled his quota of captured ice-skaters.

A/N – yeah, the ending sucks…I got stuck on it.


	29. Leanbow and Merrick

     Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

     If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

     This is story number twenty-nine.  It was requested by Psycho Tangerine. 

**Leanbow and Merrick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Leanbow peeked out of the entrance to Rootcore.  He looked left and right.  "Udonna?" he called tentatively.  "Udonna!" he called a bit louder this time.  No answer.  With a sigh of relief, he tossed off the apron and snuck into the forest.  He'd been sweeping the dirt floor for the past seven hours because his menopausal wife kept snapping that it wasn't clean enough.  Spring-cleaning indeed.  Koragg never had to clean.  Koragg never had to bathe.  Leanbow paused at this.  Koragg never could get a date. 

     "Rrrrrraaawwrrrr!"  Someone jumped out from behind a large tree and tackled Leanbow.  "So, you think you're such a tough wolf?  Well fight me, I mean my buddy here, and prove yourself, Cub."

     "Get off me!" ordered Leanbow.  "Or I'll go all Koragg on you!"  He grimaced at the possibility.  The last time he had gotten really annoyed, Madison ended up sitting all night in a tree crying over her smashed up video camera.  But at least she now knew never to film someone who was taking a flea bath. 

      "Zen Aku!" cried Merrick as he reached his alter ego who was sitting astride another man.  "How many times have I told you that is _not_ the way to get a date?"

     "What?!"  With a grunt of effort, Leanbow shoved the wolf creature off him.

     "But, Merrick," whined Zen Aku, "he's got an evil wolf spirit inside him!  I bet he thinks he's top wolf here."

     "Evil?" said Leanbow.  "I'm just Wolf Warrior now and a Ranger.  Koragg the Knight Wolf no longer exists.   I'm not evil anymore."

     Merrick stared at him.  "You mean you're a Wolf Ranger also?  And you were also the bad guy?"

     "What do you mean 'were'?" asked a leery Zen Aku.

     Leanbow decided to ignore the wolf-creature.  "What do you mean by 'also'?" he asked Merrick.  He thought he had gotten the best powers centuries ago when the ancients had chosen him over Daggeron to receive the Wolf powers.  Of course, it hadn't hurt that he had bribed them with some stupid sabers he had found at an ancient yard sale.  Was it his fault the ancients had gotten frustrated with the malfunctioning weapons and shoved them into a large stone on another planet?

     "I mean I have also been a wolf Ranger… the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger to be exact," replied Merrick.  "And I fought against the Rangers as Zen Aku."

     Leanbow snapped out of he recollection of lording it over Daggeron by dancing around him and calling him choo-choo boy.  It was only due to his fiancée's snowstorm that he avoided nasty sunburn from the furious Solaris Knight.  Not that the resulting frostbite made him any happier.  "Oh, really?" asked Leanbow.  "Well, I'll just have you know, I've been around for centuries.  So I'm the original Wolf Ranger."

     Merrick narrowed his eyes.  No way was anyone going to steal his thunder; especially not since he had taken to sneaking onto the Animarium every few nights to play "Sleeping Beauty and the Big Bad Wolf" with Princess Shayla.  Boy that girl really could sleep.  "No you're not, I am!  I've been a Wolf for over three thousand years!"

     "Oh yeah?" retorted Leanbow.  "Well, I've been a Wolf for over ten thousand years!"

    "Did I say three thousand years?" challenged Merrick.  "I meant three million years.  I rode on the backs of Pterodactyls while hunting for Brontosaurus burgers."

     "Ha!" snapped Leanbow.  "I meant over ten billion years.  I helped create the dinosaurs!"

     Merrick stepped closer to Leanbow and glared into his face.  "Well, I…"

     "SHUT UP!" yelled two other voices.

     "Huh?" asked Merrick as he turned around. "Oh, Zen Aku.  I was wondering where you'd gone to."

     "Really?" asked Zen Aku excitedly.  "You mean you missed me?  You really, really missed me?"

     "Pffffttt!" snorted Merrick.  "No, not really.  I was actually hoping you finally decided to leave me alone and let me live a normal life."

     "Well now, we can't have that, can we?  Oh, and say hello to my new friend."

    "Koragg?" gasped Leanbow.  "But, how?"

     "I have my ways," bragged Zen Aku.

      "He snuck into your subconscious while you were arguing and convinced me to come out and be your constant companion," said Koragg in a bored voice.   He looked over to Zen Aku.  "How many snausages a day did you say?"

     "Twenty," replied Zen Aku.   "See?" he said as he patted Leanbow on the shoulder.  "Now you can have your very own evil sidekick follow you around for all time.  You guys can be buddies."  He reached over and pulled Merrick close to him.  "Just like us!"

     "Aaaaah!" hollered Merrick as he shoved Zen Aku off him.  "For the billionth time, we are not buddies!  We are not friends, or pals, or compadres!  I spent thousands of years stuck in that damn mask!  I finally get rid of the curse.  I finally get to be human again.  But can I get rid of you?  No!  I tried everything.  Poison, rocks to the head, mailing you to Timbuktu."  Merrick broke down with a sob.  "But nothing has worked.   I am stuck with this beast forever."  He sniffled.  "And now this poor sap is stuck too."  He looked at Leanbow.  "I am so sorry."

      Leanbow walked around Koragg in a daze.  "Are you kidding?  This is fantastic!"

     "What?!" asked Merrick incredulously.

     "Can you still fight?  Are you still a Wolf Knight?"

     "Of course," replied Koragg proudly.  "But not so honorably.  That part came from you."

      "Even better!" exclaimed Leanbow excitedly.  "Now, tonight you are going to hide in my bedroom closet and when Udonna starts to nag at me again…" Leanbow led Koragg back to Rootcore as he whispered his plans to him.

     Merrick stared after them.  "Come to think of it, Zen Aku, I do have a bone to pick with Willie for kicking me out of his place."  After all, how was he to know that he wasn't supposed to beat Big Vinny and his gang at pool?  How was he to know that the angry men would trash the bar in retaliation?  "Perhaps you could hide in his bedroom closet and…"

     "Forget it," replied Zen Aku.  "You've insulted me for the last time.  Meet my new Wolf Ranger companions."  With that, he stalked off.

     "Zen Aku!" cried Merrick.  "Don't go with those guys!  Purple's not even a proper Ranger color!  Come back!  I promise to be nicer to you!  No!  Don't get into that space ship marked 'Aquitar or Bust!'  Nooooooo!"


	30. Kat and Chad

     Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty.

**Kat and Chad**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Kat casually placed her long blonde hair in a ponytail.  She then straightened her bathing suit.  With confidence, she climbed the ladder and stepped to the edge of the diving board.  She jumped and did five somersaults and four twists before landing in the pool.   Kat came up with a satisfied smirk.   Let that silly old Kim have her dumb Pan Global gold medal.  Having the agility of a cat was really going to help her win the Olympic gold.  She briefly wondered if Rita ever got the 'Thank You' card she had sent her.

     "Hey!" called Chad from across the pool.  "Get out of there!  You're scaring the dolphins!"  He tossed a fish to one of them.  "And you're not allowed to be here after closing anyway!" 

     "Oh, I uh..." Kat sputtered, not wanting to explain that she had been bounced out of every diving pool within a fifty-mile radius thanks to her tendency to hack up hairballs while in them.  "I didn't realize this was a fish pool?" she asked tentatively.  "Yeah, I thought this was just a regular pool."

     Chad narrowed his eyes.  Then he dove under the water.

     "I guess he bought... glugguggugggugg!"  Kat felt herself being yanked under by the ankle.  "Are you daft?" she gasped as he came up again.

     "No one...absolutely no one... calls my sweeties fish!" stated Chad.  "They are mammals!  Mammals!!"

      "Well, sorry," grumbled Kat as she headed for the ladder.  "I'll be more careful next... wait," she turned back around to face Chad.  "'Sweeties?' I think someone has been working here a bit too long."

      Chad remained silent as Kat headed back up the ladder.   All the other Light Speed Rangers had gone on to worthwhile careers.  Carter was decorated fire chief.  Well, at least he had decorated a cutout badge with glitter and pasted it to his coat.  Dana was a pediatrician who had innovated a new cure for the Cooties and was currently trying to get the medical community to recognize it.  Joel flew rescue helicopters...high priced ones.  Only last week he had airlifted a senator out of a crack house just before a police raid.   Kelsey climbed buildings to rescue kites, toy airplanes, and the occasional suicidal office worker.  And Ryan, having decided that he missed living under ground, was now digging tunnels for disabled moles, gophers, and rabbits.

      But Chad was nothing more than a dolphin trainer at this poor imitation of Sea World.  He could've gotten more important work deep sea diving and looking for lost treasure or working for the Coast Guard.  But the thought of being anywhere his ex-wife could pop up and demand child support for their mer-babies kept him where he was.  Besides, Marina was the one who had decided to run off with that scrawny little guy just because he claimed to have shark power. 

     "Watch this!" called Kat, effectively pulling Chad out of his reverie.

     "No!" cried Chad.  "You'll scare Pookie!"

     "Don't be so silly," retorted Kat.  "I'm going to do a quintuple back flip and then form my name with my body in this dive!"

      "Don't!" cried Chad desperately.  "Pookie doesn't like being frightened!  I don't know how she'll react!"

     "So, just toss your dolphin a fish and she'll be happy!"  With that, Kat jumped off the board.  She did one, two, thr...YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Kat screamed as she discontinued her back flips and veered to the left to avoid the open maw of the killer whale beneath her. 

     "Oh, so that's how she reacts to being scared," commented Chad non-nonchalantly.

     "What...what the hell is that monstrosity doing in here?" spluttered Kat indignantly.

      Chad rolled his eyes.  "This is an aquarium, you idiot.  This is where she lives."  He patted the whale's side.  "And you'd better apologize to Pookie for calling her a monstrosity" 

      Kat narrowed her eyes.  At this rate, she'd never get enough practice and become a top Olympic diver.  She'd never get Tommy back from the man-stealing Pink hussy.   Kat deeply regretted ever picking Cassie to be her replacement.  "I've got a better idea," she said sweetly.

      "Oh?" asked Chad.  "What is it?"

      Kat concentrated... and turned into her white cat persona.  "Hisssss...rrreeeowrrr!" yowled the cat at the whale and dolphins.  PC went after them claws unsheathed.

      "Pookie!   Cuddles!   Sweetums!" shouted Chad at his retreating friends.  He turned back to Kat as she was transforming back to her human form.  "Now look what you did!" he snapped, not thinking it a bit odd that she had just turned into a cat.  "Do you know how difficult it is to find a pet therapist who deals with sea creatures?"

      "Whatever," replied Kat as she headed back to the diving board.   "Now watch th...Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she shrieked as Cuddles and Sweetums jumped into the air and pushed off the diving board... and into Pookie's mouth.

     "I told you to apologize," commented Chad. 

     "Get me out of here!" cried Kat's muffled voice from inside the whale.  "It smells like fish!"

     "Hmmm... maybe I could convince her to spit you out," considered Chad.  "Not sure how though..."

     Kat suddenly remembered where she had seen this guy before.  "Oh, look!" she cried.  "There's an unconscious mermaid in here as well."

      "What?!  Marina?!  No!  I'm so sorry I stayed away!"  Chad dove into Pookie's mouth.  "What the... hey!  It's just a swordfish!"

      "Swordfish, mermaid...I can't tell the difference...you're the expert," cooed Kat.

      "That's it!" cried Chad.  A flash of Blue could be seen coming out of the whale's spout.  A second later a flash of Pink could also be coming out of her spout.

     Pookie slept peacefully as the two Rangers battled within her belly.   But eventually, she finally became nauseous and puked them up...in front of a full stadium of gaping people.

AN:  Yep, I think this is my grossest one so far.  Sorry about that.


	31. Jason and Andros

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-one. It was requested by Jessica01.

**Jason and Andros**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jason grumbled as he pushed his motorcycle down the road. He had been so sure he had filled it before joining the other Red Rangers for their mission. Of course, he hadn't noticed Tommy draining his gas tank while he and the others were bragging. The multicolored Ranger always had been sensitive to comments about him and Kim.

Jason gave a grunt as the front tire caught on a stone. With an extra burst of effort and a few colorful words, he got the motorcycle around it.

"That's a new one for my Earther curse notebook," commented a familiar voice. Andros stepped from around a building. He had on a backpack. "If I learn enough of these words, do you think I could blend into Earth society?"

"Andros?" gasped Jason, glad of the little break and perhaps the possibility of a little help. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Kaopectade on that ship of yours."

"That's KO35," snapped Andros. "And I'd be on it if a certain Red Aquitian Ranger hadn't convinced Alpha and Deca to boot me off so they could, as Alpha put it, 'get it on.'"

"Whoa, too bad we can't video tape that," exclaimed Jason. "I mean how are they going to be able to…uh…never mind," he finished sheepishly as Andros stared at him oddly.

"I see you are conserving Earth's resources by moving your machine manually." Andros clapped Jason on the back. "That is very commendable."

"Yeah," snorted Jason. "I decided to bring a motorcycle and push it rather than just walk here." He shoved Andros' arm off his shoulder. "It's out of gas, and I'm not interested." He postured and showed off his muscles.

"I was just giving a compliment," retorted Andros. "Get over yourself." He shifted his backpack and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" called Jason. "Sorry about that, but could you maybe give me a hand here?"

Andros paused and then began to clap. "I don't see how this is helping, though."

"Great, now I've got an Alien doing bad jokes," groaned Jason. "Can you please help me push my bike to a gas station?"

Andros laughed at this. "Don't tell me Mr. Strong can't push his bikey all by himself." He resumed walking away. Whoomp! He felt himself being pulled backwards by his backpack and tossed into a nearby bush.

"At least I'm not a loser who lets his ship get taken over by a fish alien, an R2D2 reject, and your secret girlfriend," countered Jason.

"Deca is not my girlfriend!" roared Andros as he got up and brushed twigs off his clothes.

"That's not what I heard from TJ."

Andros groaned. "I keep telling him that moaning was from the jello Zhane had spilled in Deca's control panel!" Deca! Andros thought plaintively. If only he had a genius on his team who could have downloaded her into a woman's body. But oh no, he had to have a team of dunderheads.

"If you say so," replied Jason unconvinced. He grabbed the handlebars of his motorcycle. "Now, help me with this thing."

Andros eyed the motorcycle with distaste. "I don't see why that is necessary when you have what you need to make gas right here."

"Really?" asked Jason incredulously.

"Sure, it's ...uhhh…an old Kerovian formula."

"And it'll work on my bike?" asked Jason. He narrowed his eyes. "You'd better be sure. This cost me a lot of money." Selling computer parts and equipment from the now-defunct Power Chamber had been extremely profitable.

"Not to worry," placated Andros. "This stuff will treat your engine so well you won't even hear it running."

Jason paused to think. He thought and thought.

Andros walked over to a nearby hose someone had left attached to the front of a building.

Jason continued to ponder.

Andros pulled a bottle of his special stripy hair shampoo and conditioner. He wet his hair and he lathered it up.

Jason continued to consider the offer.

Andros rinsed his long hair. He then pulled a large battery-powered hair dryer from his backpack.

Jason kept on contemplating.

Andros dried his hair. Then he put his special hair gel in and styled it.

"Ok, you can do it," Jason finally decided.

"Great!" Andros grabbed some grass and tossed it into the gas tank. He grabbed a handful of mud and tossed it into the tank. He poured a few drops of his special shampoo into the tank. He scraped bird doody off a nearby car window and dropped it into the tank. He grabbed a moldy half-eaten burrito from a nearby garbage can and squished it into the tank. "There you go," said Andros.

"Ha!" cried Jason as he shoved Andros aside and jumped on the motorcycle. "Thanks for the formula, Sucker. I'm going to sell it to the highest bidder. Then I'll have enough money to get my very own team of Rangers! I'll be the new Zordon. Take THAT Tommy!" He pressed the starter and jumped on the pedal to start it.

Nothing.

"What the?" Jason tried to start it again.

Nothing.

"Come on!" He growled as he attempted to start it a third time. "Hey!" he yelled at Andros. "You said it would run so well I wouldn't hear the engine!"

"Do you hear the engine, now?" asked Andros as he began to laugh.

Jason's face reddened. "Why you…" He headed menacingly for Andros… and found himself floating up into the air. "No fair using alien powers!" cried Jason. "Put me down!"

Andros kept one hand in the air to keep his telekinesis going as he pulled a cell phone out. "Hey, Tommy! The plan worked! Yeah! He really fell for it." He ducked as a shoe came flying at his head. "Now I see why Zhane enjoys playing all those pranks."

"Is that Tommy?" asked Jason. "Tell that jerk I had a lot of fun with Kim in Florida!"

"No, I didn't catch what he just said," said Andros. "Now, beam me up!" Nothing happened. "Tommy, I'm still here. Teleport me to the ship!"

Jason began to undo his other shoe.

"What?! I never said I thought my hair was prettier than yours and that it was a good thing you chopped off that ugly rat's nest."

Jason got the knot undone and took the shoe off.

"But I never," Andros was getting desperate. "Who told you I said that?"

Jason took very careful aim.

"Jason?!" exclaimed Andros. "Why that lying….OOOOMMMPPPHH!" gasped Andros as the well-aimed shoe smashed into his groin. He fell on the ground in pain and lost his telekinetic hold on Jason.

Jason landed unceremoniously on the ground. "I'll teach you to mess with my motorcycle!" he roared as he used the last of his morphing power. So what if he had planned to save it for any future team-ups. This was far more important.

Andros morphed as well. "Ha-ha, it was just a joke, Jason…uh...Buddy? Pal?" He ducked a swipe from the Red Morphin Ranger's sword.

"You owe me for my bike!" yelled Jason as he charged at Andros.

Andros reached into his pocket… and came up with nothing. He hadn't even noticed when Alpha had pick-pocketed his morpher. At that moment a very short metallic Red Ranger was making a ship computer very, very, happy.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," boomed a very familiar voice.

"Zordon, you're here!" cried Andros in relief.

"Jason," said Zordon's floating ghost head. "I'm so ashamed of you."

Jason lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have morphed. But _he_ destroyed my motorcycle." He pointed at Andros.

"Who cares about that?" replied Zordon. "I mean you should be ashamed that you think you can become like me. Only the great Tommy will be able to do that."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Jason as he flung himself to the ground.

"Thank you, Zordon," said Andros. "You saved my life."

"Well, that's all well and nice since you killed me," growled Zordon.

Andros paled. "But, but, but, you told me to do it!"

"And you never heard of a suicide prevention line?" He began to bounce towards Andros. "I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life. I'm going to tell Karone who actually bribed Darkonda to get rid of a certain pain in the ass kid sister. I'm going to fly around the room when you and that Yellow Ranger of yours finally decide to make babies. I'm going to…"

Whooooooosssssssshhhhh! Zordon's ghost head popped like a balloon as Jason's sword went through it. "That's better," said Jason. "Now, about my bike…"

They spent the next two hours battling until they both got tired enough to get some pizza and plot against their real enemy. Two more hours later, a certain multi-colored Ranger found himself chained to a defunct motorcycle.

A/N: I just can't remember how Aurico got home after Forever Red. Please, no more requests for a while. I've got too long a list and just can't seem to get around to writing.


	32. Tori and Dax

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-two.

**Tori and Dax**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Tori looked dispassionately at the pool. When she had been called to come to help the Overdrive Rangers, she had been thinking of places like Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, or Reefside. What kind of idiot would base a Ranger team in a land locked city like San Angeles? With a sigh, she waved her hand back and forth causing waves to form on the pool. Grabbing her board, Tori hopped on a wave.

"I'm here! I'm here!" cried Dax as he rushed into the mansion's indoor poolroom. "I got your letter and..." SPLUSH! A wave crashed over him as it carried Tori, board and all, out the door.

CRASH! "Sorry about that, Spencer!" called Tori. CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! "Hey!" She called as she ducked back into the poolroom to avoid the flying pieces of a broken teacup. "Some people are just too sensitive about their fine china."

"Darling!" cried Dax as he grabbed Tori into a hug. "I got your letter and I miss you too! Well, I would miss you if we were apart but I understand the confusion since you are so smitten with me!"

"EWWWWWW!" cried Tori as she pushed the dripping wet Blue Ranger off her. She fell to her knees and began hacking. Five minutes later, she straightened up. "And I thought Ronny had been exaggerating about you." She narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing with _my _towel!" screeched Tori.

The now almost dried Dax paused in drying off his butt. "Oh, is this your blue towel? I thought it was my blue towel. Here!" He tossed it to Tori.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tori cried again as the towel hit her in the face. She ran to the Jacuzzi and dipped her face into the hot water. She came up red-faced from the heat. "Don't you have your own teammates to annoy?"

But Dax just began jumping around excitedly. "This is soooo awesome. We'll get married and make our own little blue babies."

"Why in God's name would we ever..."

Dax's eyes narrowed. "But I really wish you wouldn't call me your 'little shrimpy navy boy.' I'm not that short. And why would I leave you to go motorbike racing? I mean it would be different if I got a gig as a Hollywood director. But I'd still share custody of the kids. Oh, if we have any boys, I don't like the name Adam; reminds me of this jerk who keeps grabbing all the good stunt work."

Tori's face darkened. "You.... read...my...private...letter...to...my ...boyfriend?!" She shoved Dax against a wall. "How'd you steal my mail? How'd you get into my email? How much did you read?" The last thing she needed was for this whacko to know exactly what she wanted to do to a certain Navy Ranger.

Dax stared at her in confusion. "You left a letter on my dresser." He pulled it out of his pocket. "Here."

Tori unfolded it and looked at it. "Someone whited out Blake's name and wrote your name in!" she gasped.

"You...you mean...you don't dream of personally tuning up my engine?" whimpered Dax.

"Absolutely not," replied Tori as she examined the tampered letter. Shane and Dustin? If those two jokers were the ones...no, they were nowhere nearby. So who...?

"Bummer!" cried Dax as he fell to the floor in tears. "Why do girls always pretend to like me just to get what they want? Why?" First, Miratrix pretended to like him just to steal that scroll, then Ronny began flirting with him one afternoon just to get him to crash test several race cars for her, and now this wily woman had tricked him just to...just to... "Hey! What are you after anyway?"

"What?" asked Tori absent-mindedly. Who here would do this? It wasn't as if she really knew any of them. And they all seemed like a decent bunch. Well, except for Tree Boy who kept hitting on her and Kira. But a few threats to spread rumors about his sexual preferences around Briarwood cooled his jets soon enough.

"Why did you pretend to like me?" asked Dax as he wiped his eyes. "Why did you say you dream of checking out my special staff? Whatever that means."

"Listen, Mush for Brains," stated Tori. "That letter was not meant for you. I did not give it to you" She grabbed Dax by the collar and growled "And if you tell anyone what it said, I will personally see to it that you get bumped from stuntman to crash test dummy."

"Cool! I've always wanted to do that!" exclaimed Dax. "I've even got some experience!" He began to run around hyperactively again and crash into walls. "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! "Vroooooom!" CRASH! SPLAAAAASH!

"No wonder you can't get a girl," exclaimed Tori to Dax who was again dripping wet. "You're so annoying!" Who could've given this nut the idea she liked him? The only person here she had shown her letter to was her roommate. She thought a second opinion would be good to have before she sent it. "That bitch!" cried Tori.

"Pardon?" asked Dax who was using Tori's other towel to dry off. Annoying? Him? Nah, this girl just didn't appreciate such a hot guy like him. Well there still was one more fish in this ocean for him to charm.

"Kira!" they both called.

"I'm going to kill you, Kira!" shouted Tori. Just because her Red and White Rangers dumped her to go out with each other didn't give the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger the right to mess up with Tori's relationship with Blake. She stomped out of the room to confront her roommate.

"No! Wait! Don't hurt my love! My future wife!" Dax ran after Tori. "Kira! My darling! I'll protect you and we'll make beautiful music together!"

"Yo, Blake!" said Dustin into his cell phone as he and Shane stepped from the adjoining room. "I don't think this worked Dude. She's still interested in you. What's the next plan?"

A/N- Now kids, I have no idea what would happen if you dunk your face into a hot Jacuzzi, so don't do it.


	33. Adam and Tyzonn

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-three. It was requested by Eric32289.

**Adam and Tyzonn**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Adam groaned as he applied the heating pad to his back. Veteran Ranger indeed! How Tommy and Jason were able to get through their Red Ranger mission in one piece was beyond him. He didn't know that both former Red Rangers had ended up in the same hospital room in traction the very next day.

Adam frowned. Speaking of Red Rangers no one gave him credit for bringing Alpha Back. No, they just kept praising that Red Ranger of theirs for getting some stupid sword that turned their ghost knight into a Machine Empire reject. What was it about Red Rangers and their ability to get all the glory? No wonder Billy had gotten fed up enough to run to another planet.

"Hey!" called Tyzonn as he peeked into the room Adam had been using during his stay at the Hartford mansion. "The others are almost ready to go. We're all going to gather in one room in about ten minutes so we can pretend to be sad you're all leaving when in reality we have a major...uh...bash planned to celebrate getting our powers back from you ...uh...what was it Rose said? Oh, 'Power Purloiners'." Tyzonn had yet to learn when honesty really wasn't the best policy.

"Oh, really?" asked Adam as he shoved the heating pad under a pillow. "Tyzonn, is it? And you're from Mercury?"

"No."

"Isn't it very hot being so near the sun? How do you keep from being burnt to a crisp? Well, aside from your burned out brain that is."

Tyzonn's face darkened. "I...am...not...from...Mercury!" he shouted emphatically. "I am from Mercurion. How many times do I have to tell you stupid Earthers that?" There was no way he was going to spend another three hours explaining where he came from like he had to do with Dax...then Ronny...then Will...then Mr. Hartford.

Adam stared at the now-seething alien. "Wow, I haven't seen a freaked out space man since Trey of Courage and Trey of Wisdom had played this prank on Trey of Heart that somehow ended with him popping up in the middle of our last Ranger Reunion naked with a gigantic gold 3 painted on his chest." He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, were just telling me that you ingrates think we stole your Powers?"

Tyzonn grinned innocently. "Oh, no, not me. I'm just an alien, new to your ways. They're the ones who..."

"Drop that act, Buddy," snapped Adam. "You said 'we'. Besides, Billy told me all about that innocent alien pose. Did you know that Cestro is actually the boss of Aquitar's version of the Mafia?"

Tyzonn dropped the fake grin. "Fine, yes we are happy to see your thieving asses out of here."

Adam jumped up from the bed he had been sitting on. "Yeeeeooowww!" he yelled as he jarred his already sore back.

"Oh, is that an Earthen war cry then?" challenged Tyzonn. "Well, two can play at that game!" He began to jump around in circles, wave his arms, and howl in a high- pitched voice: "Doodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodee

doodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodee

doodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodee...!"

"Knock that off, you lunatic!" shouted the usually calm Adam. "We came here to help on the request of some invisible knight. I had to leave my precious dojo in the hands of a guy who spends half his time chasing skirts and the other half saying he can't work because of his old back injury. Never mind that I saw him doing back flips to impress yet another girl just the other day."

Tyzonn shrugged disinterestedly. "Yeah, well, we all found out how you five bribed the Sentinel Knight to cause our powers to disconnect from the grid after our next loss so you could...what did Sentinel quote Bridge as saying? Oh so you could 'Eventually rule the Universe both in the present and future and finally make toast that didn't burn.' Amazing what one can accomplish with the threat of a welding torch."

"No, way..."

"But, I did find it odd that it only took a marshmallow, peanut butter, and anchovy pizza to bribe him, or that Xander knew what to bribe him with."

"Oh, please, are you really going to believe some rust bucket over honorable Rangers?" Adam asked desperately. Darn, now he was out five bucks for his share of that disgusting pizza.

"Rust bucket!" came another voice. Alpha entered into the room. "Ayiyiyiyi, Adam! I thought you liked me better than that!" The robot began to cry.

"No, Alpha," began Adam. "I wasn't talking about you, I....Yeeeeoooowww!" he screamed as Alpha head butted him in the middle of his back.

"Forget about me going with you to be a stunt double for R2D2! I'm going to go to the Megaship to give Andros a piece of my mind for jamming me into that crate after the Red Ranger mission! No, better yet! I'll go resurrect that Frax guy and get him to help me lead a robot revolution against you unappreciative jerks!" With that, he wobbled out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Ohhhhhhhh," moaned Adam. And to think he had once thought it funny to place all of Rocky's snacks out of reach when his back was bad.

Tyzonn held back a smirk. "Well, I'd better go get ready for that..." he sniffed the air. "Fire!" he yelled as he spotted the smoking pillow.

"Oh!" cried Adam realizing that he had forgotten about the heating pad. "I'd better go unplug..."

"Fire! Fire! Fire!!!" Tyzonn ran to the door and jiggled it, only to realize that the angry droid had jammed it closed when had slammed it. "We're trapped!" he wailed. "Help! Help! Help! Help!" Tyzonn shouted over and over again, unaware that Dax had started the loud party music prematurely so that no one could hear his cries.

Adam sighed as he finished smothering the smoking pillow. "It's alright. I put it..."

"The fire's going to melt me! Oh wait, I can already melt. I can slide right under that door!" With that, Tyzonn turned into his mercury form and flowed towards the door. THHHHWWWWPPPP! "What the...Hey! Get me out of here!" he shouted.

Adam studied the jar he had scooped the other Ranger into. "No, I'm going to just leave you on the shelf here. Or maybe I'll just mail you to the nearest experimental lab. You'll be one less in the way of us getting to take over the Universe both in the present and future!" With that, Adam strode out the door jar in hand.

AN-Yeah the ending sucks again. Oh, well.


	34. Carter and Nick

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-four.

**Carter and Nick**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Carter grumbled in annoyance as he trudged back to his fire truck. He had not had the chance to put out a fire in over two months. Not that there hadn't been any fires. It seemed as if some Blue Ranger girl kept getting there before hand and magically causing water to pour over the flames. He should've listened to Dana when she told him not to move to Briarwood. Only thing was, the last time he listened to his wife, he ended up being the one who had to feed oatmeal every morning to her senile toothless father while saluting between each bite.

"At least I still have my morpher," he said to himself. Every so often, he would morph just because he could. Sure, he got some stares in the mall. But, every so often, a cute babe would hand him a phone number. Not that he'd ever let Dana know. In fact, now would be a good time to remind himself how great it was to not have to hide his identity the way Tommy and Jason had to.

"Light Speed, Rescue!"

"Magical source Mystic Force!" called a voice simultaneously with his.

The morphed Red Lightspeed Ranger whirled to his left where another morphed Red Ranger was standing.

But Nick did not take notice of Carter. He was too busy trying to figure something out. He was the Light wasn't he? So, why didn't he glow in the dark when he morphed? He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I am the Light!" he cried as he imagined himself glowing. He opened his eyes. Nothing.

Carter stared as the other Ranger took out what appeared to be a wand and waved it over his own head saying "abracadabra" and "presto chango!"

"Auuuggghhh! I knew I should've studied spell making more," mumbled Nick. But he had been too busy looking and acting cool to take the time.

"What are you doing?" asked Carter. He idly wondered if he should let Jason know of yet another Red Ranger. Their monthly "We are the Greatest Rangers Ever" meeting was getting pretty crowded. Rocky had discovered their secret, and after being miffed for a few weeks about being left out of the mission, now ate all their snacks at each meeting (which had been why no one had invited him in the first place). Shane kept skateboarding around everyone while Conner kept kicking his soccer ball everywhere. Alex joined in from the future to prove he was just as good as 'that fiancée stealing jackass.' Jack also joined from the future...along with Sky... and Bridge... and Z... and Sydney... and Sam...and Sophie... and Boom.

Nick didn't respond. He again closed his eyes and concentrated. "Let there be Light!" Nope, still nothing.

"Wow, even the original White Tiger Ranger doesn't have a big enough ego to think he's God," commented Carter.

Nick sighed. Well, there was one other idea. After all, he did command the power of fire. He grabbed a can out of thin air and poured its contents all over himself. Then he pulled out a lighter.... WHOMP!

"Are you completely insane?" cried Carter who had tackled the other Ranger. I know you're embarrassed by your silly cape, but killing yourself isn't the answer."

"Who are... hey another Red Ranger! I thought I was the only one." Nick had never bothered to look at the Ranger comic books Chip had given him because he was too busy looking and acting cool.

Yeah, I've definitely got to keep this loon out of our reunions, thought Carter. "Ummm...this is just my Halloween costume."

"But Halloween isn't for three months."

"I'm just testing it out...making sure the spandex isn't too constricting...if you know what I mean."

"O...kay" Nick replied slowly. "But you needn't worry about me. Unlike that ugly flimsy costume of yours, mine is impervious to all kinds of damage. Besides I have the power of Fire which should make me twice as immune."

"The power of...Fire?" asked Carter curiously. "What does that mean?"

Nick looked at the lighter and put it back with a mental reminder to let Toby know he had found it. Then he nonchalantly waved his hand and a small flame appeared. Whoooooooooooosh! The flame caught the kerosene Nick had poured on himself.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Carter called in almost obvious glee. He ran the last few feet to his fire truck and grabbed the hose. "Darn, I hate when these things get all tangled." He began to concentrate on taking apart the knot.

Nick, who in the meanwhile had simply caused the conflagration to stop by waving his hand again, sauntered over to Carter. "Wow, I'm sure glad I wasn't in any real danger...I could've been killed by your incompe....gglllluuggggguuugggg," he sputtered as he got a face full of water from the hose.

"Whoohoo! I saved you!" exclaimed Carter. He began to dance around Nick. "I'm the hero, you're the zero. I'm the hero, you're the zero. I'm the hero, you're the zero. I'm the hero, you're the zero. I'm the hero, you're the zero. I'm the hero, you're the zero. I'm the hero, you're the zero."

"Stop that, you idiot!" called Nick. "You didn't save me. I stopped it myself. I can control fire."

Carter stopped dancing and stared at Nick in confusion. "You...can what?"

Nick sighed. Then he waved his hand and caused his Red Ranger uniform to go on fire. Then waved his other hand and put out the fire.

"You...you mean I didn't put out that fire?" asked Carter.

"Nope."

"You...you mean I'm not a hero?" he sniffed.

"Nope, you're the zero," responded Nick.

With that, the Red Lightspeed Ranger broke out into tears. "No fair! I'm supposed to be the hero! Commander Mitchell said so! I was always the hero! And now, no one needs me here!"

"I'm sure there are a lot of other fires for you to mess up on out there," said Nick disinterestedly.

"Yeah, but every time I get there your Blue Ranger is already splashing water on it."

"Really?" asked Nick. "I was wondering where Maddie had been running off to all this time." Flowers, definitely flowers, or maybe some jewelry, thought Nick. He definitely had to make up for accusing her of sneaking off to see Daggeron to play 'Princess and the Frog.'

"Hey!" exclaimed Carter. "I just had a thought. Maybe you could make a fire for me to put out."

"But, why..."

"You could just set a tree on fire."

"But Xander would kill..."

"Or maybe just some old shack like that one there."

"Well, Phineas could always redecorate," considered Nick. "But why would I want to help you?"

"Uh...you could call it a favor between two Red Rangers. You know like when we swear to be loyal to each other during our secret Red Ranger mee..." Carter's eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

"There _are_ other Red Rangers out there!" exclaimed Nick excitedly. "I could go to their meetings. I could show them how great I am! Hey, do you think they would make me their king?"

"Uh," Carter was at a loss for words. The most Tommy had ever asked for was to be their crown prince.

Nick sighed. "But, I'm really too busy to help you. I've got to get myself glowing somehow. After all, I am the Light!" He decided not to mention what he really wanted was to give Vida a good scare in the middle of the night so that she'd stop coming over at two in the morning to get him to go partying.

"Glowing?" asked Carter. "Why don't you just plug yourself in somewhere?"

"Tried that, kind of," replied Nick, "but Chip refused to zap me with lightning. Said something about being a knight and not wanting to lose honor."

"Hmmm," said Carter thoughtfully. "If I help you to glow, will you set that little fire for me?"

"Well, sure, but I don't see how you..."

"Oh, I've got my ways." He was glad he had managed to sneak a bit of the phosphorous paint out of Mariner Bay. Ever since she had married Joel, Angela had become even more vigilant than ever. It seems a certain Green Ranger had never stopped his penchant for using his sky cowboy persona to get it on with the ladies. Too bad he wouldn't be able to paint bitchin' flames on the side of his fire truck with it now.

"Will I be shiny and bright?" asked Nick excitedly.

"Just like Rudolph's nose," promised Carter.

"Ok, then." Nick looked around. Then he aimed...and set the fire truck on fire.

"MY TRUCK!" screamed Carter. He stared despondently at a fire he couldn't put out.

"Try putting that out, wiseguy," smirked Nick. Imagine this guy trying to put one over on him. He was the Light. No mere mortal could make him glow. No one or nothing could... Kaaaaboooommm! Rain began pouring down, effectively putting the fire out. "Awwwwww..." said Nick. SPLUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHH! He got knocked over by a cascade of water.

"Forget the deal," said Carter as he put away the hose. "I'll go set my own fires instead!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll shine brighter than any fire you can set!" retorted Nick.

"My fires will burn brighter than your ass."

Nick tackled Carter and they began to wrestle in the mud.

"SEE WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU TWO?" Boomed a loud voice. "YOUR RED RANGER THINKS HE BETTER THAN ANYONE...AND YOUR RED RANGER IS A BUDDING ARSONIST!"

Carter and Nick stopped bickering and looked up.

"Captain Mitchell?" asked Carter.

"Udonna?" asked Nick. "Ooh, who's floating head is that? Did you finally learn those forbidden evil spells and decapitate you enemies?"

"Young man, we need to have a serious talk about what a fireman is _not _allowed to do." Captain Mitchell marched up and grabbed Carter by the ear.

"No! Not the woodshed again! I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy! I promise! Nooooooooo!" cried Carter as he was dragged away.

"And we need to have a talk about not letting mere mortals know about your greatness, Sweetie," said Udonna. "How about we discuss it over your favorite dessert?"

ZAAAAAAAPPP!

"Mom!" cried Nick as he stared at the smoking woman.

"Forget that," snarled Zordon. "I'll take care of this one. I think a few hours of watching videos of the greatest Ranger ever will cure him of his delusions of grandeur."  
"Nooooooooo!" cried Nick as he was zapped away to an inescapable dimension; where he was subjected to videos of Zordon's favorite Ranger of all time...Justin.

AN: Now, kids, we all know it's an extremely bad idea to pour kerosene over ourselves and set ourselves on fire. Don't do it.


	35. Adam and Zack

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-five. It was requested by PurpleLeopard.

**Adam and Zack**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh, my head," groaned Adam as he finally regained consciousness. He looked around as he slipped off the gigantic air mattress that his assistant had filled with liquid cement. Perhaps if the idiot would focus on his work rather than just jump around and brag about how he could kiss better than the actors... Adam frowned as he realized no one had stayed to help him. Well, he knew which bar he'd be drinking their Christmas bonuses at.

"Damn!" he groaned even louder as he looked at his watch. "I'm late!" The last thing he needed was for his domineering wife to harp at him for missing dinner. Who knew that a few years hanging around with lions and hyenas would change Aisha's personality so much? He knew he should've married Tanya when he had the chance. Besides, Rocky was coming and he just didn't want to miss his chance to rub it in his former best friend's face for not marrying Aisha when he had had the chance. As Adam started to head off the studio lot, a figure stepped into his path.

"Hello, Adam," greeted Zack. "Long time, no see."

"Uh...hello," stammered Adam. This guy looked so familiar, where had he seen him before? He noted the other man's dreadlocks and wondered if he had traveled back to the past to hide even more stolen goods. "...uh Jack."

"Zack, that's Zack, you idiot," exclaimed the original Black Ranger in exasperation. "What, did Rito pass his idiocy onto you?"

"Oh, right, how...uh...stupid of me," murmured Adam as he rubbed his still sore head.

"Ok, give it back now," demanded Zack as he held out his right hand.

Adam stared at him in confusion. Then he reached into his back pocket and handed Zack a slip of paper. "Thanks for the number, but Angela wasn't interested in me, either."

"I don't mean that," said Zack as he shoved the old number into his pocket for future use. After all, he was certainly more irresistible than ever before. "Now, give me my morpher."

Adam hesitated. There was no way he was giving up his morpher to this guy. "Uh, I don't have it on me at the moment."

Zack just stood there waiting with his hand held out.

"It's...it's home. Somewhere in a closet."

"Fine, then I'll just go there and get it." Zack was getting desperate. That hot chick at his dance school was only interested in dating super heroes. He wasn't sure why, but who was he to question this Mira girl?

Adam blanched. "Oh, did I say home? I meant Aquitar. I uh, accidentally dropped it into Billy's luggage. Yep, that's it. It's gone forever."

"Oh, no problem." Zack pulled out his cell phone and pretended to make a call. "Hey, Billy!" he said to the no one. "Yeah, it's me Zack. Say, did you find my old morpher among your bags when you got back to Earth? No? Adam's a big liar? You think Rocky's much smarter? Well, I'll see you at the next Ranger Party that we don't invite morpher stealers...hey!" he cried as the phone was yanked out of his hands.

"Billy?" cried Adam into the phone. "Billy, don't believe him. He's nuts. We're still best friends, right?" Adams eyes filled with tears when he got no response. "Billy? No, not the silent treatment again. I hate that. Look, I already cleaned up and replaced the stuff I broke in your garage from my drunken karate practice last year. Billy!" bawled Adam. "Say something, anything!" He dropped to the ground in a fetal position and sobbed.

"Geez!" exclaimed Zack as he grabbed his cell phone back. "Some people are just a tad too sensitive." He decided to practice a few hip-hop kiddo moves while waiting for Adam to finish. He began to dance and jump around. Two minutes later, he was flat on his back. "Ohhhhhhhh," moaned Zack.

"That's for trying to even indicate that Rocky's smarter than me with that phony call," growled Adam who had grabbed Zack's ankle and flung him over. "And I'm not giving you my morpher. You gave it to me. So finders keeper losers weepers." He stuck his tongue out at the still moaning Zack.

Zack got up gingerly. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer if any of my cool moves are ruined! And it's my morpher. I had it first. Zordon gave it to me!" With that, he grabbed Adam and began searching his back pocket. Two young men holding hands walked past them with smiles of approval. "Jackpot!" Zack cried as he held the morpher in the air. He began to dance. "I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't . I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't. I got the morpher and you don't . I got the morpher and you...Hey! Why's it all burnt like this?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, it just got a bit used. Those Space Rangers really needed my help."

"Uh huh, go on," said Zack.

"Their Pink Ranger was injured..."

"...and you volunteered to take her place," smirked Zack. "I always wondered about you."

Adam shot him a dirty look. "...and Carlos, who was blaming himself, quit. So they begged me to use my morpher to become their new Black Ranger instead of that loser."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," continued Adam who was getting a bit too into his own fantasy. "And after we destroyed that big monster, Andros begged me to stay forever and take over as leader. Cassie and Ashley both pledged their love to me. And TJ and Carlos asked to be my personal servants."

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Then why weren't you in Space with them?"

"Because, uh, because I get space sick. Yeah, that's it."

Zack shook his head. "Ok, then why aren't you with them now that they are on Earth?"

Adam tried to think of another excuse. "Because...because...Okay! Okay!" He cried. "They didn't beg me to use my morpher. They told me not to."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Boy, some honorable ninja you turned out to be."

"I went out of my way to help those ingrates!" whined Adam. I almost killed myself morphing to show Carlos he shouldn't give up being a Ranger. And what did I get in return? Nothing. Not even a thank you. I heard they even invited Justin to their Christmas party that year, but me? No, I'm not good enough for those jerks!"

"You...used..._my_...morpher...when...you...were...told...NOT...to?" growled Zack.

"Well, I had to you see, I..."

"YOU...USED..._MY_...MORPHER...WHEN...YOU...WERE...TOLD...NOT...TO?" shouted Zack. "No fair! Now I don't have a way to show off to the hot ladies!" He flung the burnt piece of metal back at Adam. "Here, keep this worthless thing!"

"Uh, thanks," said Adam as he quickly shoved the morpher back into his pocket. "I really should be getting home." Then again, maybe if he were lucky, Rocky and Aisha would've gotten sick of waiting for him and run off together.

"You do that," replied Zack. "I've got to hurry to the party store." He hoped they still sold Black Ranger costumes. "And expect a call from my lawyer! I think that Zeonizer of yours will be just compensation for my loss! Or better yet, I'll just call my cousin Curtis to hang out with you all day and night. He's composed some new songs for his trumpet."

"No! Anything but that!" Adam grabbed his old Zeonizer out of a pocket dimension and tossed it to his predecessor.

"Alright!" cried Zack. "Now I can go impress that hot babe!" He ran off. A half hour later he was being arrested for indecent exposure for attempting to morph while naked...with a morpher that didn't work.

Adam took his burnt out morpher and kissed it. All it needed was a little metal polish. He had never bothered to tell Zack it had been fully recharged. After all, maybe he would get asked to lead a group of Rangers from other teams to help a new team of Rangers who had lost their powers. Adam shook his head at that silly thought and headed home.


	36. Trent and Cole

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-six. Sorry for the long delay.

**Trent and Cole**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh come on, Lady! I'm sure your Auntie would love one of my specially designed cards!" called Trent as yet another would-be customer stomped out of his store in a huff. Trent disconsolately put the card of Rudolph machine-gunning down the other reindeer back on the shelf. So far, only a handful of high school and college kids had bought his comic created holiday cards. Trent thought and then grinned to himself. Perhaps a card with a Dominatrix Mrs. Claus would attract the public. He eagerly sat down to work.

"Grrrrrroooeeeeeeeerrrooooooooohhhhhiiiiissssssssssmoooooooooooeeeekkkk!!!!" came a cacophony through the wall.

"What the?" exclaimed a startled Trent.

"GRRRRRROOOEEEEEEEOOOOIIIISSSSSSSSSSMOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!"

The sudden noise caused Trent to draw a big black line through shackled Santa's face. "That does it!" He headed out of his shop in the mall.

"Awww, come on," pleaded Cole as he held out the glittery red dress. "Don't you want to look pretty for Santa Claus?" The warthog grunted and ran away, passing a duck waddling in pink boots and a python biting at a string of garland wrapped around its body. "Hey! You!" Cole called to a mountain goat that was chewing on something. "You're supposed to wear the tiara, not eat it!"

"Hey!" cried Trent as he opened the store door. "Can you please knock off the racket? I'm trying to create..." he froze at the sight of all the animals wandering around loose. "This stuff wasn't here this morning. Where did these animals come from?" He jumped away as a fox sniffed at his feet. "And what kind of pet store is this?"

"Uh, an exotic one?" lied Cole. A lion roared as it stepped into view.

"Whoa!" cried Trent as he jumped behind the other man. "Are you some kind of escaped lunatic?"

Cole leaned towards the lion and whispered something to him. The animal turned around and headed into a back room. He came back out with a cup of hot coffee, which he put at Trent's feet. "Thanks," said Cole. "That should calm him a bit. Now go and pick out the tie you want to wear."

Trent just stood there gaping. "Did that lion just...wait how did he make this coffee? He doesn't have hands."

"Don't be silly, of course he didn't make it," scoffed Cole.

"Aha!"

"That's the baboon's job."

Trent stared at the other man. "Anyway you really can't have these animals here. It's dangerous. Not to mention disruptive. I'm an artist, you know."

"Are you now?" asked Cole as he tied a bonnet on a koala bear. "Hey, maybe you could do a portrait of my friends here in their Christmas finery."

"Really?" asked Trent, momentarily forgetting his objections at the thought of making some money. "I could quote you my rates. Of course, it may cost a bit extra if they try to eat the equipment...or me."

"I'm sure they'd be willing to share their treats with you," said Cole. A leopard in fishnet stocking snarled. "Hey! What did I tell you about sharing?" scolded Cole. The animal put its face under its paws in shame.

"As I said, they don't belong here," stated Trent who had snapped back to reality at the thought of being given left over kibbles and bits instead of cash. "Why aren't these animals in the zoo where they belong?"

Cole's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You…you expect them to stay locked up? And at Christmas time? Have you no heart? These poor defenseless animals deserve happiness. They deserve peace, and love, and understanding, and mansions, and Cadillacs, and…." He continued his speech, unaware of the tiger that had strolled by and begun to chase Trent around the store.

"No, much better to let them roam around and eat people!" cried Trent as he desperately leapt over a chair.

"Hey! Stop that!" ordered Cole. The tiger immediately stopped his pursuit. "No snacks between meals!"

"That does it!" exclaimed a still shaking Trent. "Those animals are dangerous and belong in the zoo! I'm calling Animal Control." He turned to leave, only to find a polar bear blocking the door.

"You're not going anywhere," announced Cole, with an odd gleam in his eyes. You're staying right here and helping me give these sweet animals the happiest Christmas ever."

"And if I refuse?" asked Trent nervously. The polar bear roared and Trent jumped back…into a cage that he hadn't noticed before. A monkey in a top hat and bow tie slammed the door shut. "Hey!" called Trent as he shook the locked door. He groaned as he heard the mall-wide announcement that the mall was now closed.

"You'll stay in there until you learn the cruelty these animals face." Cole was now carefully concentrating on getting the zebra's false eyelashes on correctly.

"What cruelty?" asked Trent. "They get three meals a day and healthcare there. And they don't get hunted when they're in a zoo."

But Cole ignored him. "Once my little darlings are all ready you can make a nice portrait of them."

"With what?" asked Trent. He yelped as an elephant's beaded trunk stuck through an opening in the top and dropped an easel and several paint cans, one of which splattered paint on him. With a curse, Trent tried to climb through the opening but the elephant had slammed it closed again. "How the hell did you fit him in this store anyway?"

"Yesiree," said Cole as he put purple socks on a moose. "You guys are looking really sharp. Soon Santa will see how great you are and deliver his gifts to you rather than those snotty brats!"

Trent sighed as he wiped the pink paint off his face. "Santa? What kind of nut job are you? And why are these animals listening to you?"

Cole continued to ignore Trent. "No, Santa never bothered to visit us in the jungle," Cole ranted to his 'friends.' "All the toys went to the humans. But we'll show them. We'll get all the toys this time!"

Trent thought for a minute and then grabbed a paintbrush. A few minutes later he turned the picture he had quickly sketched around.

The animals stared at the caricature of themselves in the silly outfits. Outraged, they turned on Cole.

"Hey! No! Stop that! Is this how you pay me for saving you? No! Don't do that! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

Once the animals were finished, they crashed through the wall and ran out of the mall and back to the zoo.

As he waited for the mall to re-open, Trent spent the rest of the night painting a nice portrait of a trussed-up Cole who was now donning all of the silly articles of clothing.

A/N: I had actually started this during Christmas vacation. Then I got busy with real life. Thus the holiday theme.


	37. Mike and Leo

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-seven. It was requested by Halliwell Corbett.

**Mike and Leo**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"There," said Mike in satisfaction as he put the finishing touches on his hair. He adjusted his tie then went into the living room and pulled the corsage from behind the sofa where he had hidden it. He looked left and right, then with a sigh of relief, opened the front door and stepped out of the house. It looked like he'd be able to get to the junior prom without disruption after…

"Mike! Mike! Mike!"

The sixteen-year-old froze with a groan. "What is it, Leo?" He asked with a fake smile as his little brother ran towards him and jumped on his back. "Leo!" cried Mike. "Don't do that! You'll mess up my hair!"

"Ooh! Where're you going?" asked the eleven year old. "You got a date? Mikey's got a da-ate! Mikey's got a da-ate!" He began dancing around making kissing sounds.

Mike rolled his eyes. He was so glad he hadn't invited his date over the house. He had already lost four girlfriends and he was certain it was because of Leo. He didn't realize it was due more to his own over protectiveness. He actually insisted on pre-chewing one girl's dinner so that she wouldn't choke.

Mike pointedly ignored his brother as he headed towards this dad's car. He kept leaving hints such as car ads and toy cars on his parents' bed in hopes of getting his own car for his seventeenth birthday, but until then he was stuck with his dad's Yugo.

"Hey Mike!" called Leo. "Don't forget to give her some perfume!" He tossed a bottle he had grabbed from his mom's dresser towards his big brother. After all, he had to help. The sooner he got Mike married off, the sooner he could have the Nintendo all to himself.

"Aaaaaaaah!" screamed Mike as the bottle hit him and spilled all over his shirt. "Great! Now I smell like some kind of flower! Leo!!" He turned and glared at Leo.

"Whoops!" said Leo. "Well, at least you don't stink like you usually do. I bet she'll like your pretty smell."

Mike closed his eyes and counted to ten. He couldn't throttle Leo like he wanted to. The last time he had gone after his brother, his parents had grounded him for three months. It didn't matter that Leo had shredded and English paper that had take Mike two months to research and used it for his hamster's cage. And to make matters worse all Leo had to do was say "sorry." He never got grounded. Mike didn't realize that was because his frazzled parents were more than happy to have their younger son out of the house as often as possible, and too worn out to think of other punishments.

"Hey, Mike!" called Leo as he watched his brother open the car door. "Mike! Mike! Mike! Mike!"

"What?" asked Mike through gritted teeth.

"Give her a kissy for me!" Leo doubled over in laughter.

"Whatever," Mike sat in the car and placed the key in the ignition…well attempted to. "What the hell?" He looked at the ignition. "Why is there red play dough in here?"

"Oh, so that's what I did with it," said Leo as Mike began scraping at it with a pen while mumbling some choice words. "Ooh, Dad will ground you if he hears those naughty words."

"Great," grumbled Mike as he flung the now broken pen to the car floor. "Another date ruined."

Leo frowned. This just wouldn't do. He already had his eye on Mike's room. He thought for a second. "Oh! I know!" He ran into the house.

Mike got out of the car. He would have to find her number and call her. He didn't want to think of what her younger brother would do to him. Jason Scott was reputed to be the toughest kid in the eighth grade. He sent a silent prayer that his application for the GSA would get accepted. He heard they would be traveling to outer space in another six years or so. He wanted to get as far away from Leo as possible. Luckily for him, this would be one place that Leo wouldn't be able to follow him.

"Mike! "cried Leo as he ran back out of the house with a cup in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll fix it! I'll get the play dough out!" He jumped into the car and tossed the contents of the cup on the ignition. "That should do it!" Leo grinned. "Yeeeeeep!" he squealed as Mike yanked him out just before any of the acid he had just melted the ignition with could drip on his leg.

"Are you insane?!" screamed Mike. "You just destroyed Dad's car! I'll be grounded until I graduate!"

"Sorry?" said Leo who was shocked at his usually calm brother's anger.

"Sorry? Sorry? Where did you get that stuff? Who in their right mind would give a kid caustic acid? How come the cup didn't melt?"

"Oh, I just swiped it from this dorky girl at the science fair last Friday," answered Leo. Little did he know that Kendrix was busy inventing an automatic wedgie robot to go after the "little creep."

Mike sighed and then ran into the house. Leo could overhear some of his phone conversation as it floated out the door.

"Sorry! What can I do?"

"Honest, it is car problems! No, there's no one else!"

"I'll have to walk. Are you still coming? With who? So what if he has a Chevy!"

Leo flinched as Mike slammed the receiver down.

"Well, I'm out of here," grumbled Mike as he exited the house again. He started heading down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" asked Leo as he ran after Mike.

Mike paused. "I'm going to the prom. I have to do something fun before I get grounded again." All his dreams of a new car were flying out the window.

"I hope they got chocolate chip cookies," commented Leo enthusiastically. "I love chocolate chip cookies!"

Mike grabbed Leo's arm. He dragged him back and opened the front door. "Mom!" he called "Can you get Leo? I have to go mow!" There was no reply.

"Dad! Leo's bothering me. Can he help you in the garage?" There was still no reply.

"Mom? Dad?" Mike called again.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this." Leo handed Mike a note.

"Mike, we are going to Las Vegas for the week. Take care of Leo. Mom and Dad."

"What?!" cried Mike. "Agggghhhh! No wonder they seemed so happy this morning!"

"Yay! We get to be buddies all week!" Leo danced around happily.

Mike just stood there banging his head over and over on the door jamb.


	38. Dax and Jack

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-eight.

**Dax** **and Jack**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Dax stretched luxuriously as he leaned back in the expensive leather recliner. He took a sip of the expensive cabernet by his side. The he flicked on the big screen television with surround sound. "This is the life," he sighed as he started to watch yet another DVD of himself doing stunts.

"Awesome!" he suddenly cried at a particular stunt. The suddenly overexcited Dax began jumping on the recliner and back flipping off it. Crash! He landed near a table and knocked off an expensive Tiffany lamp.

Dax quickly scurried back to his chair. "Must keep cool, must keep cool, must keep cool," he recited to himself over and over. He left the mess there for Spencer to clean up when he got back from the butler convention. The butler had been an added bonus when Dax won the mansion through a lawsuit. The overly sympathetic jury, not knowing he had always acted the way he did, thought that being a Power Ranger had caused him permanent brain damage. What Dax didn't know was that Spencer was actually visiting Mr. Hartford to discuss how to get the mansion back from that 'annoying little twerp with delusions of grandeur.'

Dax had finally gotten himself calmed when a strange man suddenly popped through the wall.

"Let's see now," said Jack as if Dax weren't there. "The records say the money is under the mattress in the main bedroom and the good silverware is in the main dining room."

"Excuse me?" asked Dax who had been alarmed by the intruder.

"Now, where did Uncle Will say that special safe was?" Jack asked himself as he began picking up expensive knick knacks and putting them in a sack. "Oh, yeah, the study."

"Ahem!" Dax cleared his throat loudly. "I'm right here listening to you plan to steal my stuff!"

But Jack kept ignoring him. After all, his uncle had told him his former blue teammate had been nothing more than an ineffectual dolt. That was the main reason he had picked this particular point of time to travel back to. He continued collecting things as he headed to the study.

"Hey!" called Dax loudly. "You'd better stop or I'll use my awesome skills to stop you."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he opened the study door.

"That does it!" Dax jumped up. "Witness my awesome stunt man skills!" He began jumping around again. "Heyah! Yah! Heyah! Oh yeah! Witness my awesomeness!"

Jack stared as the other man continued bouncing around randomly. Then he headed into the study. He looked for the picture Uncle Will had said the safe was behind. A few seconds later he located the large portrait of a man proudly holding a diode in diapers. He shook his head as he remembered Uncle Will telling him about the other dolt on his team. He reached for the dial.

CRASH! Startled, Jack ran back to the other room.

"Oh man!" came Dax's muffled voice from the ceiling where his head and shoulders had crashed through. "I'm stuck. Can you give me a hand? Please?" He had forgotten that a mansion was not the place to be doing his high bounces.

Jack simply stood there and clapped his hands. "Next time you want to try to phase through things, don't. Leave that to the experts." He headed back to the study and continued to fiddle with the safe's dial.

"Forget it" cried Dax. "No one could get that open. Not even our Black Ra…uh Black Rabbit. And he was an expert!"

"Black…Rabbit?"

"Oooomph!" cried Dax as he felt himself being pulled out of the ceiling. "Thanks, Dude!"

"Never mind that!" exclaimed Jack. "Are you saying your Black Ranger couldn't open up that safe?"

"You know we're Rangers?" asked Dax. "Awesome! Do you want an autograph or maybe a picture? I could call Jessica Jeffries for an interview. Oh wait, no, she's helping Mr. Hartford with that counter suit against me.

"That jerk!" snapped Jack as he began pacing back and forth. "He told me he was giving me the info on this place as a special favor to his 'favorite nephew.' He never told me he couldn't do the job himself. What a loser." Jack had quit being a ranger on the pretext of helping some girl start a food and clothing bank after being convinced by the older ex-Ranger that he was the greatest thief ever and had wanted to pass his know-how on to him.

"Yep!" agreed Dax over enthusiastically. "Will was a loser. He was never as cool or awesome as me!" He began to jump around spasmodically again.

Jack ignored Dax and went back to the safe. For the next two hours he twisted the dial while Dax kept bouncing around. Suddenly, he smacked his own forehead. "What the hell am I doing?" he groaned.

"You finally decided to stop being a thief after seeing my stupendousness?" asked an out of breath Dax who had finally sat down.

"Hardly," mumbled Jack as he concentrated and made his hand phase into the safe. "Hmmm, feels like a piece of paper." Jack gasped. "It must be his Swiss bank account number. Or maybe the deed to this mansion. Oh you are so gone, Bouncy-boy."

Dax shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching himself on TV. Anyone who couldn't see his wonderfulness just wasn't worth bothering with.

Jack eagerly yanked the paper out of the safe. "It's a letter, with a picture. Of some woman… what the hell?"

Dax glanced over at the picture. "Mira? He asked as he saw the image of the villainess. "No!" he sobbed as memories of the only woman who had ever agreed to date him came back to him. "Why did I break up with her? Why didn't I just join her? She was the only one for me! What'd Calindor have that I don't?"

"'Dearest Will,'" Jack read off the back of the photo. "'It was wonderful having you around last June. I never knew a Ranger could be so suave and so sophisticated. By the way, I am naming him Jack' WHAT???"

Dax had stopped sobbing long enough to listen. "You mean Will actually…THAT A**HOLE!" he screamed in unfamiliar anger. "He said he got even with her for me. And he…"

Jack paid no attention to Dax. Instead he headed for the door.

"Oh, I guess my awesomeness did make you give up your life of crime after all," commented Dax who had quickly calmed.

"Hardly," scoffed Jack. "But I'm going to find 'Mommy Mira' and get her to soak 'Daddy Will' for as much back child support as possible. With that, Jack left the mansion.

"Wait for me!" called Dax, who had completely forgotten that Miratrix had been destroyed and that the photo had actually been a gag of his ('Jack' was just a random name he had chosen.) "I'll go with you! Maybe I can catch her on the rebound!"

AN: Eccch that last paragraph is so awkward. I only added in about the photo being an old gag because Miratrix had been destroyed.


	39. Tommy and Daggeron

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-nine. It was requested by Buffyxenaman.

**Tommy and Daggeron**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Tommy yawned as he marked an F on yet another science test. It was amazing how he kept simplifying the work year after year. Even Bulk and Skull could've passed this. Now he could see why Conner had graduated as Salutatorian of this dump three years ago.

What had ever possessed him to become a science teacher of all things? He hated science. He used to make funny faces behind Billy's back whenever he was spouting off about some stupid invention.

Then he glanced at the photo on his desk and jostled his horrendous memory. He was doing it to get _her_ back. Kim had fallen love with Tommy while he was the Green Ranger. Obviously his becoming the goody goody white Ranger and then the boring Red Ranger had turned her off. So he figured if he dug around enough he'd find a power source to make him an evil Ranger for Kim to rescue and fall in love with again.

Too bad Trent had been the one to get the evil White Ranger powers instead of him. But he had taught that little jerk a lesson by having his Falcon spirit dive bomb all of Trent's outdoor art shows with rotten eggs and grape juice.

"Ding Dong!" went the doorbell.

With a sigh, Tommy went to the door. "Yes?" he asked as he opened it. He stared at the bearded man in slightly strange clothing.

"Tommy Oliver?" asked Daggeron.

That's me. How can I…OWWWW!" exclaimed Tommy as he was slapped with a leather glove.

"I hereby challenge thee to a race, Rainbow Ranger!"

"What?" asked Tommy as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Oh man! Why does every Ranger call me that? It's getting old." He remembered the time he had gotten drunk at a Red Ranger get-together and had woken up wearing a multicolored clown wig, a wide rainbow tie, and colorful clown makeup smeared all over his face.

"Are you not going to respond to my challenge?" demanded Daggeron. "Are you too cowardly?" He hoped he hadn't come all this way for nothing.

"I….wait just a damned minute here!" exclaimed Tommy. "You can't be a Ranger. You're way too old." He grabbed Daggeron and shook him. "How did you find out? Who told you?"

Daggeron yanked himself out of Tommy's grasp. "Of course I'm a Ranger. Been one for over a thousand years. Well except for the time I spent as a frog until my princess kissed me." He sighed at the memory. Too bad Madison only had eyes for the Red Ranger. But he already had plans to drive his Solar Streak through the church during the wedding and sweep her away.

"A thousand…" Tommy stared at him suspiciously. "It's a disguise isn't it? A fake beard…no, mask!"

"What are you talking about?" Daggeron was beginning to wonder if he had truly found the legendary Ranger of if this was just some crazed imposter.

"Zeo Ranger Five…Red!" cried Tommy, confirming his identity to Daggeron. "How dare you disguise yourself as a human, Goldar!" screeched Tommy as he charged at Daggeron with his weapon.

"Solaris Knight Ranger!"

"EEEEEP!" Tommy stopped in his tracks as Daggeron finished morphing. "You…are…really…a…Ranger?" asked Tommy as he demorphed.

"I am," replied Daggeron as he also demorphed.

"No fair!" Tommy wailed. "I thought I was the oldest Ranger ever!" He had given himself a trophy for it…along with his self-made trophies for Hottest Ranger, Hero of the  
Universe, Best Pink Ranger Lover, Evilest Green Ranger, etc...

"Hardly. I hear the former Wolf Ranger from Wild force is about my age. And Udonna's at least fifty years older than me. I don't care if she claims she's only 1,138 years old."

"Well," Tommy sniffed. "At least I had a talking sword." His Best Yielder of a Yacking Weapon trophy was surely safe.

"Yeah, well, I do have this." Daggeron yanked his lamp from what appeared to be thin air.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "An old lamp?" He laughed. "Is that your weapon, Old Man?"

"Jenji," mumbled Daggeron as Tommy continued to laugh. "'Wiseass Xander Attack Move'…on _this_ guy."

Tommy hollered as a human-sized genie cat jumped on him and began hissing and clawing at him. "Get this steroidal cat off me!"

"Enough, Jenji!" ordered Daggeron. "I left a nice piece of liver for you in the lamp."

"Liver!" exclaimed Jenji happily. "My favorite!" He disappeared back into the lamp.

"Who…what…?" began Tommy as he stared dazedly at his now shredded clothing. Luckily, he had received only a few claw marks on himself.

"That's for trying to attack me before," explained Daggeron. "Now, shall we get down to business? I believe we have a race to conduct!"

"Race? What race?" asked Tommy, who had already forgotten Daggeron's original challenge.

Daggeron sighed as he pulled off his glove again.

"Wait!" cried Tommy at the visual cue. "No need to do that again. Just tell me what you're talking about."

"My solar streak against your race car. I want to prove that it's the fastest thing ever owned by a Ranger."

"Well, actually, the flying Zords would certainly be faster than any car."

"Humph" said Daggeron insulted. "Solar Streak is _not_ a car." He pointed to Tommy's backyard where he had parked it.

Tommy gasped when he saw the large train.

"And, for your information, it flies. I've beaten that Megaship and a few flying Zords already." Daggeron didn't think a little fibbing would hurt his chances at getting to race the legendary Tommy Oliver. "So, how about it?"

"How about what?" asked Tommy.

"The race?" asked Daggeron yet again.

"With what?" asked Tommy. "I don't have a race car. I haven't raced for over eight years! I'm just a science tea…" He gaped as he noticed where exactly Solar Streak had landed. "My statue! Your stupid train crushed my statue! Now I'll have to pose for another one!" He grabbed Daggeron's hand and yanked off the leather glove. He then slapped Daggeron with it. "I accept! Just let me call a friend who owes me a big favor."

He pulled out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "Hello, TJ? Tommy. Remember when I said you owed me for getting the Power Chamber destroyed? Well, it's payback time."

Several hours later, the citizens of Reefside were treated to the sight of a drag race between Solar Streak and Lightning Cruiser. Then they were treated to the sight of the Reefside Police dragging the drivers away in handcuffs.


	40. Elizabeth and Taylor

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writer's Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty.

**Elizabeth and Taylor**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Z walked excitedly towards the building. She had spent all morning training with the other rangers. "Other" Rangers…she just couldn't get over the thrill of it. Now she could find meaning in her life. Now she could really make a difference. Now she could really get back at all those jerks that were mean to her because of her ability to divide herself into several Z's. Tomorrow she was going to hunt down all her former grade school class mates and go all 'Yellow Ranger' on their butts.

But, for now she had more important things to do. She had to find the mess hall. It would be great not having to fight Piggy for garbage can delicacies. She had to find her dorm. Well, she already knew she'd be sharing with the Pink Princess, but some loud music and a lot of non-fluffy junk tossed around may just chase her out. Most of all, she had to go visit her poor buddy, Jack, who was languishing in prison…and really razz him for being a complete idiot.

Z picked up her pace, her plans still whirling in her mind…when she walked into a solid object. Z looked up. No not an object, an older stern looking woman.

"Stand at attention!" barked Taylor. "Do you always walk into people like that?"

Z quickly straightened herself. "No, not really, I was just busy thinking of the best way to wedgie our jackass of a Blue Ranger."

"Stop that yammering! It's 'yes Ma'am' or 'no Ma'am'. Do you understand!?" shouted Taylor. This was going to be great. She'd show Mr. 'No Wussy Women in the Silver Guardians' Meyers a thing or two. Twenty seven years in a row she applied and twenty seven years in a row her husband ripped up her application. If he didn't have other 'assets' she would've tossed him out years ago.

"Uh, yes Ma'am!" replied Z.

"Besides, the wedgies won't work. Our Blue Ranger just kept asking for more."

Z stared at Taylor, not sure of what to answer. She then tried to step around her.

"Stay right there, Yellow Ranger!" ordered Taylor. "As the best of the Yellow Rangers, I've been personally recruited to oversee your training." She mentally patted herself on the back for her quick thinking.

"Wow!" said Z in awe. "You were a Yellow Ranger, Ma'am?" Maybe this woman could give her some pointers on weapons and fighting and on keeping the Pink Ranger from getting all the guys.

"Yes, I was," replied Taylor. "And you are going to learn weaponry and fighting techniques. I will teach you how to fly your Zord. It is a flying Zord, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know, Ma'am," replied Z. "I only started today."

"Well, no difference," said Taylor. "I'll get it to fly no matter what. After all, the Yellow Ranger should be able to soar over all the other pathetic Rangers."

"Sounds great, Ma'am," replied Z with fake enthusiasm. This woman was beginning to sound a bit nutty. She wondered how many hits to the head she had taken in battle. And she was getting a bit worried because visiting hours in the prison were almost over. She just couldn't wait to annoy Nick. It would be her revenge for all the times he refused to just walk through a bank vault and get them set for life.

"I'll teach you how to emasculate your male Rangers, with you bare hands!" cried Taylor who was breathing heavily. "They'll be begging you to be their leader and not a stupid long-haired ape-boy who wouldn't know a blaster from a banana!"

"And what about dealing with the Pink Ranger, Ma'am?" asked Z. She could surely spend a few minutes getting this vital piece of information.

"Pink Ranger?" asked Taylor in confusion. "What Pink Ranger?"

"The other girl on your team?" asked Z in exasperation.

"Oh, you mean our White Ranger." Taylor grinned evilly. "Alyssa was so perky and annoying that I tossed her silly bike in the river. She cried and carried on for a week!"

"Oh," said Z in disappointment. "Well, I doubt Sydney will have anything she's that attached to. It's not like she would be silly enough to have a teddy bear or something. Maybe I could just dump her makeup instead. Well, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am, I have things…"

"Down on the ground!" ordered Taylor. "Give me two hundred pushups!"

"But…"

"And I want you to do eighty chin ups on that bar!"

"Now?"

"And I want you to jog 30 laps on the track!"

"All of that?"

"And I want you to run the obstacle course five times!"

"Hold it, Ma'am! I can't do all that! I'm just a beginner!"

Taylor glared at her. "You are now a Yellow Ranger. You will do all that! And you will get it done in an hour or I will talk to you commander about finding someone more worthy and kicking your sorry ass back to the sewers!"

Z just shook her head in disbelief. If this was what represented the best Yellow Ranger, then she'd rather not be one. Then again, she really had been looking forward to sleeping in a bed rather than on a lumpy pile of leaves that Jack kept suggestively calling their 'love nest.' "Fine, Ma'am" she replied through gritted teeth.

Taylor grinned in self-satisfaction as Z began doing her push-ups..And chin-ups… and laps… and…the…obstacle course. All at the same time?! "What…what…what…" she stammered as she gaped at the four Z's working out at the same time. "Oh, my God! It's happened! It's really happened! May eyes are going bad!"

"How am I doing, Ma'am?" asked the four Z's simultaneously with a touch of smugness in their voices.

"Noooo!" screeched Taylor as she fell to her knees. "My hearing's all messed up too! I won't be able to fly anymore!" she wailed. She began rolling on the ground and kicking her feet in a tantrum. Suddenly, two S.P.D. guards appeared and grabbed her arms. "No!" cried Taylor as she was dragged off. "I'm not done training! Long live the Yellow Rangers!"

"Finally," sighed Z as she stopped doing the chin-ups and got her clones to go back inside her. Now she could go and…

"Attention Cadet Delgado!" Came a voice over the public speaker. "Report immediately to the Gymnasium where the best Yellow Ranger ever is waiting for you! Lieutenant Winslow will be your personal trainer!"

"Nooooo!" wailed Z.


	41. Chad and Madison

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I dont own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so dont get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I dont mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you havent done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-one. It was requested by Piston1984.

**Chad and Madison**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Chad paused in the middle of his letter and thought for a few seconds. 'Furthermore,' he wrote, 'there should've been a warning on the package of Fish Guts Treats for Whales that it wasn't fit for human consumption. My wife spent the day in the bathroom after enjoying the lovely birthday cake I made for her.' There, he thought in satisfaction as he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. Surely, a hand written letter would ensure that he'd get a refund. Then Kelsey would stop skating away from him every time he came near her. He stepped out of the house to head to the mailbox on the corner.

"Darling! I'm here!"

Chad grunted in surprise as a strange woman in blue tackled him.

"Hey!" cried Chad. "Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Madison apologized profusely, her face turning a bright red. "I guess Vida's assertiveness training tapes are working a little too well."

"Well, thats okay. I guess you got me confused with your boyfriend or husband." Chad said as he brushed leaves off his pants.

"Are you Chad Lee?" asked Madison.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Sweetie!" She jumped on him again. "Darn! I did it again!" she stated as he hastily stood up. "Sorry."

"Well, ok," Chad acquiesced as he brushed more leaves off his pants. Then something occurred to him. "I mean...Oh!!!! My back! Whiplash!" Chad suddenly bent over and held his lower back. "I'll have your house and car!"

Madison narrowed her eyes. "Don't bother. I've dealt with the King of Liars for six years." Every month, since Nick had left on his motorcycle to have his real parents and adoptive parents meet, he called and wrote her with promises to come back soon. Eventually, Udonna and Leinbow returned; but not Nick. Three moths ago, she received a final postcard. It seemed that he had found a state that actually allowed him to marry his motorcycle. Madison couldn't get over how good the machine looked in its white bridal gown.

Chad straightened up. "Can't blame a guy for trying. Now, who are you and why do you keep jumping on me?"

"It's, me! Madison! The one you're looking for!" exclaimed the Blue Mystic Force Ranger as she held out an old flyer. "I found this hanging on a telephone pole while visiting my cousins in Mariner Bay."

Chad took it and looked at it. He remembered putting the flyers out almost ten years ago. 'Dear Marina,' it said. 'Please come back to me. You are the mermaid of my dreams.' Except this copy was so worn with age that it just said, 'Dear Ma' instead. Chad had hung them in hopes of getting Marina to come to him, not realizing she'd never see it from under the water. He had eventually given up on ever being with her, plus some forced psychotherapy had him finally realize that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath underwater long enough for them to have a meaningful relationship.

"As soon as I saw this, I realized that you were calling for me," gushed Madison with a sigh. "But how you knew my name and that I'm a mermaid is beyond me."

"You're a mermaid?" asked Chad in disbelief. Great, why were all the women in his life lunatics? First, his older sister kept dunking him under water in the pool. Then, Dana ran around in a white jacket and insisted on being called doctor until she was arrested for practicing without a license. Then, Marina had a penchant for eating worms off fishing hooks. Then, Angela had tied Joel up during their honeymoon and flew away in his plane to live in Tahiti. And finally, Kelsey had legally changed her whole name to 'Crazy' and put it on their wedding invitations.

"Oh! I know!" blurted Madison. "You must've been there that day when we Rangers revealed our identities." She batted her eyes at Chad. "Is that when you realized you couldn't live without me?"

"You. were a Ranger?" asked Chad in shock.

"Still am. Blue Mystic Force. With the power of the mermaid." Madison frowned. "Wait a minute. You didn't know that? But then why did you advertise for me?" She pointed to the flyer.

"That's not your name, you dolt. That's supposed to say 'Marina,' but it got faded." Chad grinned. "But it's great to meet another Ranger. I'm the Blue Lightspeed Ranger....OWWW!"

"You cheat!" cried Madison as she went to slap Chad again. "We've been together for ten minutes and you're already cheating on me with some bimbo called Marina?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" snapped Chad as he backed away from her. "We just met!"

"Oh, no! Im doing it again!" cried Madison as she lowered her hand. She'd get back at Vida for making her too assertive by convincing Matoombo that the Pink Ranger was completely in love with him.

"Look, why don't you just go home?" asked Chad. "We'll see each other during next week's Blue Ranger meeting."

"Sure," agreed Madison. "Wait, what Blue Ranger meeting?"

"You know, the one you got an invitation for...oh. Belatedly, Chad remembered the 'no stupid girl should ever be a Blue Ranger' rule they had drafted at their first meeting. Of course they had to modify Justin's term 'poopy-headed' to 'stupid.'

Madison stared at him. "Invitation? I didnt get an invitation!" She began to sob. "I never get invitations! Vida gets them all because they all think she's fun and I'm boring! I didn't even get invited to Phineas Junior's first birthday party!" Not that she really minded missing the mold and cockroach cake. Nevertheless, she continued to wail.

"No, don't cry!" pleaded Chad. But the wailing only got louder. "Ok! All right already! I'll get you an invitation! Actually, here." He pulled out his own invitation. "This is where it is." He gave it to Madison who had finally stopped crying.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "This will be so much fun! I'll bring my video camera and the popcorn." She gave him a hug.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Chad wasn't sure how the other Blue Rangers would react. But then again, this would give him the excuse to invite that lovely cool Blue Surfer Ninja girl.

"So!" cried a voice that was vaguely familiar to Chad. "I come all the way here to find you. And you're in the arms of another woman?"

Chad whirled around. "Marina!" he gasped as he shoved Madison to the ground. "You came back! You actually came back! What took you so long?"

Marina, who had a diver's helmet filled with water on her head, was propelling herself on a skateboard. "Stupid Sea World thought I was some kind of exotic fish. Luckily I finally found the drainage pipe."

"Marina," Chad repeated gazing lovingly at her.

"Well, I just came by to see if you were still interested. But I'll just leave you and your new girlfriend alone. Maybe I'll go try that guy who just came back from Aquitar." With that, she powered up her electric skateboard and sped away.

"Marina! Noooooo!" yelled Chad. He began sobbing and screaming her name as he ran after her.

"Oh, this is great stuff!" said Madison, who was still indignant from being dumped on the ground. She had pulled a hand-held video camera from her large purse and began filming. 'Beep Beep!' "What?!" she cried as she looked at the camera. "Battery dead? Noooooo!"

AN: The helmet with water is obviously from the Sponge Bob cartoons. Also, my quotation marks and apostrophe's disappeared when I uploaded this. I think I have it fixed, but if not, just let me know.


	42. Dustin and Carter

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-two.

**Dustin and Carter**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Dustin shifted uncomfortably in the yellow plastic chair and checked the clock for what had to be the millionth time. How long did it take to get a doctor in this hospital anyway? He had been sitting in the waiting room since noon and now it was almost midnight.

If he had gotten injured crashing his motorbike or doing a back flip with it, that would've been cool. But no, he had to go and slip on a patch of ice that Shane and Tori had made by combining their elements. He guessed they were still mad at him for allowing his students to practice their burrowing skills by popping up through the bathroom floors. He shifted uncomfortably again. The slide on the wooden floor had resulted in some pretty deep splinters in his butt, and he was not about to ask any of the others to get them out for him. Not with the rumors that were already circling around about him and Hunter, and him and Cam, and him and Shane, and him and CyberCam. Dustin smiled to himself. He did have that date next week with the cyber dude, and he wondered where he could get cyber flowers.

"Oh come on!" complained the only other person waiting. "How long do I have to wait this time?"

Dustin looked to where the other man was sitting. He had already been there when Dustin arrived. "What kind of hospital is this?" asked Dustin. "We're the only patients waiting and it's been forever."

"I checked with the nurse," replied Carter. "She said Dr. Dana would be with me shortly." He loathed that his wife had become so full of herself since getting certified as a doctor that she would only see him in this manner. Luckily, he hadn't been called away to a fire or he'd get put on the bottom of the list when he returned and be made to wait another eight hours.

"Oh," replied Dustin. He got up to relieve the splinters and to check out the vending machine. He decided he'd best buy some chips since he hadn't had any supper. Dustin checked his pockets. Nothing. "Damn, Dude, I've really gotta stop letting Marah have all my cash just because she's cute and can pout until she gets her way." That and the fact that she still had her uncle's PAM and could turn him into a bug if she wanted. Or at least that was what she claimed.

Carter grunted as he flipped through yet another Highlights magazine. He didn't understand why Gallant didn't just brain that stupid Goofus. It was kids like that who ended up as the arsonists of tomorrow.

"He, uh, Dude?" asked Dustin. "Do you think maybe you could lend me some change?"

"Huh?' asked Carter as he looked up from his contemplation on whether the Timbertoes were humans or aliens. "Yeah, sure thing." He reached into his pocket, pulled out some quarters, and dropped them into Dustin's hand.

"Thanks, Dude!" exclaimed Dustin. "I'll pay you back. Promise." He mentally crossed his fingers the same way he did every time he hit one of his fellow former Rangers up for cash for his motorbike repairs or gifts for Marah. Little did he know that Sensei had just arranged for Dustin's pay check for the next three years to get directly deposited into Shane, Tori, and Cam's bank accounts. "So, where should I send it to?" he asked Carter.

"Oh, you can just drop it off here tomorrow," replied Carter dismissively. "Now, where is that damn umbrella?" he mumbled to himself as he studied the Hidden Pictures page.

Dude!" gasped Dustin. "You don't think we'll be stuck here for that long do you?" His butt was really beginning to throb. Besides the sooner it got treated the sooner he could get back at Shane and Tori. He wondered in bear traps in their beds would be a bit too much.

"Huh?" asked Carter as he finally gave up on the Hidden Pictures. "Uh, no, Dr. Dana will be here in a few minutes. She's only allowed to work from midnight to three am. I told her to wait until she could get into a proper medical school in the United States rather than take that online course from Pago Pago."

"Well, that's nice to know," huffed Dustin. "Doesn't this stupid hospital have any other doctors working in the ER?"

"Well…they're all on vacation." Carter answered lamely. He didn't want to mention that they were all out with a highly contagious disease because Dana had mistaken a high fever, rash, and vomiting as a simple case of 'the sniffles.'

Dustin just stared at the other man. "Whoa, Dude, and I thought the hospital in Blue Bay harbor was bad." He just didn't get why they would be so rude to him just because he kept bringing his poor inured bike in to them. Who else was qualified to heal his sick baby?

Carter jumped up as his name was called. "About time! Just for this, I am _not_ going to wear that nurse's outfit this time." He marched into the other room as Dustin stared at his back quizzically.

"Dude!" he called. "Don't be so ashamed to come out of the closet! I won't mind if you want to wear women's clothes. Hey! I even got a guy friend who I think would like to meet…." He paused as the sounds got louder. "Geez, Dude! Why are you begging the doctor to whip you? ….Aaaaaahhhhh!!! She's actually doing it?! What kind of medieval torture place is this? I'll just get Marah to yank out my butt splinters. I'm out of here!" With that, he ran out the door.

Dana peaked out the door as her only patient ran away. "Great job, Dear. I just knew all that yelling would chase him off." With any luck she'd get paid for working in a hospital without actually having to see any patients.

"So, now can you 'see' me, Doc?" asked Carter eagerly as he began putting on the nurse's outfit. "I think I need a full physical, if you know what I mean." He turned around, only to see a sign 'Gone Golfing' hanging on the doorknob. "Damn! Not again! Where is she finding a golf place that is open at midnight?"


	43. Mack and Wes

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-three. It was requested by Dagmar Buse.

**Mack and Wes**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"There," said Mack to himself as he reattached his foot then put the screwdriver on the counter. He flexed his foot to the left, to the right...and all the way around. Rose should really love this, Mack thought happily. Ever since he found out she actually got turned on by robotic bodies, Mack did everything he could to make his do what a human's couldn't. Too bad he hadn't realized this until after he had accidentally come upon her and Alpha in the storage closet.

"Ding Dong!" came the doorbell. Mack just went on testing his foot. Next week he'd make his elbow bend backwards. Or maybe he'd just increase the length of his...

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

"Spencer! someone's at the door!" called Mack. "Spencer!"

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

"Spencer!" cried Mack a third time. Then he remembered that a week ago he had forced the man to take his first vacation in over thirty years. Not that his dad was any help crying and hanging onto the older man's legs as he hobbled to the taxi cab.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

"Coming!" called Mack as he headed out the lab and to the front door. Fifteen minutes and a hundred Ding Dongs later, he finally reached it and opened it.

"About time!" said an annoyed Wes. "This city could've been smashed ten times over by the time you got your Red Ranger butt in gear. How this city is still in one piece is beyond me." He gave the newest Red Ranger a stern glare. He wondered why Tommy and Jason had been snickering as they assigned him the job of inviting Mack to the Red Ranger meetings and get-togethers.

"Red Ran...oh, you must've recognized my voice from Good Morning San Angeles," said Mack as he leaned against the doorway. "So, who are you and what are you selling?"

"I'm Wes, Red Time Force Ranger." He offered his hand to the other man. "Yeeeeeeeeeesh!" he yelped jumping back as Mack's hand came off in his. He landed backwards into a pile of manure an underpaid, disgruntled gardener left by the door.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I must not have screwed it back on tightly enough." Rose had really 'rewarded' him last night when he showed her how the back of his hand could now touch the back of his lower arm.

"Ewwwwwww! My clothes!" complained Wes.

"And you stink too!" added Mack as he held his nose. "Oh, right," he said as Wes glared at him again. "Come into the mansion. I'm sure I could lend a fellow Red Ranger some clothes."

"Yes, sure. I'll really appreciate...wait," said Wes stopping short. "Mansion?" He looked up, and for the first time since arriving actually noticed the enormity of Mack's house. Damn! That's what he got for concentrating so hard on how to get Jen back to the thirtieth century. He knew she could be tough. But it wasn't until he actually married her that she put restrictions on everything. including making him get rid of his beloved motorcycle and saluting her in public. Alex didn't know how lucky he was. Or did he?

"Built by my great great great grandfather," bragged Mack. "Oh, wait, I mean by my dad's great great grandfather. But then again if it's okay for me to be called his son, then I could surely consider myself related to...." he stopped as Wes stared at him. "Never mind, it's too complicated."

"What?" asked Wes as he followed Mack through the rooms...seven eight nine rooms...."The fact that you're an android too stupid to know you're an android?"

"Heh," chuckled Mack with a shake of his head. "I guess my hand coming off gave me away."

"That and the 'Made in Hartford Mansion' stamped onto the back of your neck." Seventeen, eighteen, how big was this place? thought Wes in a slight panic. Surely, he wouldn't lose his position as richest Red Ranger. Sure, he claimed he didn't care about his dad's money. But that was only an excuse to escape the boring business side of it. Wes still loved the perks. And getting to rule as king during their meetings just because he was the only one who could provide the other Red Rangers with free massages and booze was definitely a perk he didn't want to lose.

"So, what are you here for anyway?" asked Mack as they passed through the what had to be the fiftieth room.

"Uh, nothing..." replied Wes. Nothing important. I just wanted to check out a fellow Red Ranger." No way was he going to invite this guy to join the Red's get-togethers. He'd just have to come up with an excuse for the other guys.

"Here we are," announced Mack as they entered a large bedroom. "The bathroom is through that door. I'll get you some clean clothes and pass them to you."

"Thanks," mumbled Wes as he entered the other room.

"So," said Mack as he rifled through a drawer for a shirt. "You just came here to meet me?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Wes lamely as he pulled off his shirt and pants.

"Give me you stuff so I can have it washed," suggested Mack. "I guess Us Red Rangers have to stick together."

"We sure do," grinned Wes as he dumped his clothes outside the door. Great, this dope would stay out of the Red Ranger group and he'd remain their resident rich kid. He reached out the door for a new set of clothes, only to be handed nothing. "Hello?" asked Wes as he peaked out the door. He saw a note on the bed and no Mack. Wes frowned as he grabbed the paper.

"Thanks for leaving the info about your Red Ranger meetings in you pants pocket" Mack had scribbled. "By the time you find your way out of here, I'll be there with the photo I just took of you in your Daffy Duck boxers."

"Noooooooo!" cried Wes as he jumped out the nearest open window and ran down the street in his underwear.

"Heh, heh, heh!" laughed Mack as he stepped out of the closet. "That'll teach him not to mess with the richest Red Ranger ever!" He began to do a happy dance....until his head fell off. "Oh, crap," he groaned as his body began walking aimlessly into the walls. I keep forgetting to screw that back on tightly."

"Master Mack! I've return....oh dear, not again," groaned Spencer ar he pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Phillips? Yes, it's me. He's walking into the walls without his head again. How about yours? Arrested? Indecent exposure this time?" Say, why don't we just go and extend our vacations for another month? I know this nude beach..."

AN- I just had to get something in with the butlers at the end.


	44. Merrick and Chad

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-four.

**Merrick and Chad**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Aw, come on!" called Merrick as another customer left. "Don't be such a sore loser!" He put the pool balls back into the rack. "Hey! Who wants to try to beat me? Double or nothing!" No one answered. The other customers at Willie's simply continued to drink and ignore him. "Great," he grumbled. Now he'd have to wait for another patsy to come in. He still needed more money to buy that super loud alarm clock. Princess Shayla would stop playing hard to get if he had any say about it.

"Ding-a-ling!" went the little bell that indicated when someone was entering the establishment.

"All right!" cried Merrick as he began to turn around. "Wanna game, Pal?" He stopped and gaped at the man who had just entered.

"Maybe we can play Marco Polo later," answered Chad who was wearing his swimsuit and snorkel. "Hey! Where's the pool?"

"What?" asked Merrick in disbelief. Oh, he just had to get a game against this idiot. He'd earn enough money to buy Zen Aku that flea dip. Sleeping next to the wolf demon at night always ended up with him scratching himself to pieces.

Chad pulled the snorkel mask off his face as he began looking around. "The pool. Where is it? The sign on the front door says 'pool.'" He was getting desperate. He just could not find a pool in this stupid town. How was he supposed to practice living underwater? How would he be able to spend time with his and Marina's fish kids on the weekend?

"Right here," replied Merrick as he tapped the pool table with his left hand while grabbing a pool cue with his right. "Wanna game? I'll make it worth your while."

Chad glared at him. "That's it?! That's just a billiards table! Where's the swimming pool?!" He ran to the counter where Willie was calmly drying some glasses. "False advertisement! That's what it is! I'll sue you for false ad...MMMPPPHHH!" Willie pulled a new rag out of his apron pocket while Chad yanked the dirty one out of his mouth.

"Great! I knew moving here was a mistake. I should never have let that girl talk me into buying her Condo." Chad had tried to resist the pleading and begging. But Alyssa was so desperate to move away from her boyfriend who 'smelled like and acted like a hairy ape,' that he caved in.

"Pssssst!" hissed Merrick at the other guy. "Would you like to earn some money so you can afford a lawyer?" He ignored the angry glare Willie was giving him.

"Sure, how?" replied Chad eagerly. Maybe if he made enough money he could dig a pool of his own. In the meanwhile he'd just keep practicing in the bathtub.

"We play a game," said Merrick as he hit a ball and it rolled off the table. "Let's say winner gets a hundred bucks." He took the pool cue and swung it like a baseball bat at the little ball.

"Sure!" said Chad.

Merrick snickered to himself as he set up the game. This chump was going down easily. Normally, he'd have had to at least play a game and lose about ten bucks before being able to convince his opponent to bet such a large amount. But he'd guessed right about this idiot's gullibility. And, aside from his own pool skills, he had his own secret weapon.

Chad went first. Nothing went into the pockets.

Merrick went. The first two shots went in. The third shot stopped short...then went in. There was nothing like having an invisible wolf demon to fix the game. The fourth and fifth shots went in. The sixth shot bounced off the table and then flew back into the hole. Merrick grinned at Chad's flabbergasted face...and purposely missed his last ball. He might as well give the poor sucker one more chance to mess up before his defeat.

Chad made his first shot, and it went in. His next three shots went in also.

"Whaaaaa?" gasped Merrick in disbelief. Chad's fifth and sixth shots both went wide. But each ball somehow managed to roll backwards into a hole. His seventh shot went in. He then aimed for the eight ball and knocked it into the air. It spun around and landed in a hole.

"What? How? You cheated!!!" accused Merrick. "There's no way you could've beaten me!"

"Me? A cheater?" asked Chad as he held out his hand for the hundred dollars. "I just had a lot of practice playing with my friends at Mariner Bay. Beside, every one of us Rangers know about you and your invisible wolf demon, Merrick."

"Auuuugggghhh!" growled Merrick and Zen Aku together as Merrick handed over the money. Great, now he'd have to find a new venue to ......Merrick looked behind him to see a seething Willie charge at him with a mop. "Hey! I was just kidding about the lawsuit! Yeeeeaaaaahhh!" Merrick shouted as he ran down the road with the middle-aged man cursing and chasing after him.

Chad shook his head with a smile. "Hey, King Neptune," he said to his invisible ex father-in-law. "Thanks for the hand. What? This?" But I already paid this month's alimony." The money suddenly yanked out of his hand and disappeared. "Awwwww."

AN- Ok, I have no idea if King Neptune can make himself invisible. And how did he stay out of water for so long? Uh…maybe an aquarium on wheels? Yeah, that's it. I like playing pool. But I still knock the ball off the table every once in a while. But at least I know the pool cue's not a baseball bat.


	45. Xander and Joel

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-five. It was requested by SierraTangoCharlie.

**Xander and Joel**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"This sucks!" complained Xander as he headed into the woods behind Rootcore. Everyone else had gotten cool nature powers. Nick had fire and Chip had lightning. They could burn stuff down. Vida could create a tornado with her wind power and Madison could create a tidal wave with her water power. But what did he get stuck with? Some lame tree power. What was he supposed to do with that? Bury Koragg under a pile of leaves?

Udonna had calmly suggested they all go outside and practice controlling their individual powers…well, not so calmly since Chip had hit her twice in the butt with his lightning. Xander had never heard such horrendous screeching in all his life. He didn't even know Chip could screech like that. But he was certain Udonna would use her magic to help Chip grow back his red hair after she had calmed a bit.

So, here he was. The others were somewhere, but he wasn't exactly sure where. He hadn't realized they had snuck back into town to try to convince Toby to make him do some actual work for once. Not that they'd succeed. Xander had been bribing the store owner with a rare collection of albums he had found in the attic of his cousin Kat's house in Angel Grove. Toby really seemed to love the "Angel Grove High Anthem" and the single "I'm a Sexier Pink Ranger than that Backflipping Loser."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Xander grumbled. "Make them grow faster? Sprout fruit? Or talk?" He waved his wand around experimentally.

"Hey! Hey, you down there!" came a voice somewhere above him.

"Oh, my Lord!" cried Xander as he dropped his wand in shock. "I did it! I made a tree talk! I am a genius!" He began to dance around until he accidentally stepped in this want and snapped it in half. "Oh, great, now the Menopause Queen is going to bitch at me!"

"Hello? Can you help me, please?" came the voice in a more pleading tone. "I'm much too good looking to be stuck up here!"

"Oh, Great Talking Tree," Xander began as he bowed to the ground. "Please impart on me some of your wisdom like that old tree in Pocahontas. Oh, not that you're old. I'm certain that you are young and beautiful and…."

"Shut up!" cried Joel in frustration. "I'm not a tree, you loon! I'm stuck in a tree!" He swatted at a persistent bird that was trying to build a nest on his head.

"What?" asked Xander as he looked up. "Oh, great talking Tree! There is a man up in your branches!"

"Just get me down already!" cried Joel who was dangling from his parachute. Why didn't he wait for an open area before jumping? Then again, he had been desperate; very desperate. He had chartered the airplane for his and Angela's 'second honeymoon.' She was so thrilled to be going to Bora Bora that she never questioned why he had hired a pilot rather than fly the plane himself. As soon as she fell asleep, Joel had grabbed a parachute and jumped. Sure, he was now stuck in a tree listening to a blithering idiot. But at least he was free from his harpy of a wife. Ever since their first month of marriage, he deeply regretted ever chasing after Lightspeed's technical director.

"Ok! Ok!" replied Xander loudly. He picked up one-half of the broken wand and swung it at the tree.

"Wrong way! Wrong way!" shouted Joel as the tree shot up even taller, taking him with it.

"Oops!" stated Xander. "Maybe the other half of this thing will do the trick." He picked up the second half of the wand and swung it at the tree.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried Joel as his branch disappeared and he fell, landing on a lower branch so that he was straddling it. "Ooooohhhh," he moaned painfully. "I'd complain about my manhood, but my wife already destroyed it."

"Sorry about that, Mate," apologized Xander as Joel shimmied the rest of the way down himself. "I'm still new to this magic stuff."

"That's okay," said Joel. "I understand. It took me a while to get used to my Green Ranger Powers, myself." He could never resist slipping that little tidbit of information in whenever he met someone new. "But, thanks for trying, anyway."

Xander stood there gaping at him. "You…you're a Green Ranger, too? Small world, Mate!"

Joel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean _too_?" he asked suspiciously. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"Hi, name's Xander," Xander walked up with his hand extended. "The handsomest and most charming Green Ranger there ever….Yeeeeeoooooow!" he cried as blaster fire hit his feet.

"That distinction belongs to me and no one else!" claimed a now morphed Joel as he posed. "No other Green Ranger dares to claim to be better looking than I…not even that long-haired weirdo with a flute and dragon fetish."

Xander scowled at Joel. Then he morphed as well. "Oh, yeah? Well, two can play at that game!" He began to pose as well.

They kept on posing for the next two hours. "Hey, Mate," said Xander, who had already forgotten why they were posing. "Why are we wasting ourselves here? There are plenty of lovely ladies out there who would love a piece of this."

"I hear you on that," replied Joel. "Let's go into town." He slapped Xander on the back.

"All right!" shouted Xander excitedly as he ran out of the woods with a sign saying "Smelly dork with tree fetish" on his back.

"Loser," said Joel with a shake of his head. "Now, I think Las Vegas is in that direc….EEEEEEPPP!"

"Hello, _Darling,_" sneered Angela as she grabbed her errant husband by the ear and began to drag him away. "Did you forget that there was another parachute on that airplane?"

"Owwwwwwwwww….sorry, Dear………..owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"


	46. Trip and Dustin

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-six.

**Trip and Dustin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Trip looked up from the directions Jen had given him. He could see nothing but a waterfall in front of him. He frowned. This was great, just great. Why was he the one who always got the oddball calls for jobs? Just because Jen and the others were better than him…no…Trip shook his head and pulled the Electro Booster out of its dimensional pocket. "I am just as good as them….I am just as good as them," he chanted to himself as he rubbed his creation over and over.

"Gee, Trip," chirped his ever present…and ever annoying owl robot companion. "It looks like you need more 'happy therapy' from Wes."

Trip groaned. The constant hugs from the current Red Ranger were getting to be too much even for him. They were beginning to make his forehead gem crack. He had already begun sending secret messages including vague hints about a certain pink fiancée and a rich Red doppelganger to the future in hopes of luring Alex into the present. Soon, very soon, he would have his old Red Ranger back and Wes would be begging his dad for a new job.

"Yo, dude!" called a voice from the other side of the waterfall. "Get in here! It's bad enough you guys charge by the minute. There's no way I'm paying for you to just stand around all day."

Trip startled at the sight of the man who was sticking his head out of the waterfall. "What? You live in the waterfall? How do you stand being soaking wet all the time?"

Dustin stared at him. "Dude, this is a super secret Ninja Academy. Don't you remember it from your future files?"

"My what?!" cried Trip. "Who are you? How did you know…?" He narrowed his eyes and aimed the Electro Booster at Dustin. "Are you working for Ransik?"

"Hey! I remember that weapon!" cried Dustin enthusiastically. "I read about it in issue 355 or is it 356?"

"I just invented it. How would you know about it?" asked Trip as he continued to aim his weapon at the other man.

"From my Ranger Series comic books," replied Dustin.

"Comic books?" queried Trip doubtfully. "How can a comic book know about the future?"

Dustin shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, Dude, I just read them. I don't question how this Trent guy comes up with this stuff." Ethan had actually implanted a chip into his own head while helping the SPD Rangers in the future. It prevented Cruger from wiping his mind clean. He then sold the information from the future to his friends at a great profit. Trent used the SPD's knowledge of time travel to publish Power Ranger Comic books in the late 1980's.

Trip narrowed his eyes. "Well, my gem's not giving me bad vibes about you…just dumb ones. So, I suppose you're not a spy. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course, Dude, this waterfall is just an illusion."

Trip nodded and headed towards the waterfall. Three seconds later, he was splashing around the lake and sputtering.

"Oh, but the lake is real," completed Dustin lamely. Damn why couldn't he remember that only ninja Rangers could walk on water. With a sigh, he walked over and yanked Trip out. "Looks like someone needs swimming lessons."

"Just show me where I'm supposed to go," grumbled the Green Time Force Ranger. Trip was already calculating the lawsuit Xybria would be bringing to this jerk on his behalf.

"Sure," Dustin led Trip through the waterfall and onto the Ninja Academy grounds. "Now, we need to get to it very quietly. We can't let anyone know you're here. I already got Shane and Tori to convince Cam that I had played on his computers, so he'll be too busy scanning for every virus possible to come outside." Dustin wasn't worried about Sensei either. All he really did all day was mumble about some traitor brother and make elaborate plans in case he 'came back with Chooboo to take over the world.' Dustin and the others were already making plans to get him committed.

"No problem," said Trip. "It's not like anyone would notice me. No one ever notices me." He began to rub his Electro Booster even harder to remind himself that he was at least more useful than Wes.

Dustin stared at him. "Yeah, Dude, no way people aren't going to notice a guy with an emerald jammed into his forehead and green dye dripping all over his shirt."

"What?" exclaimed Trip as he felt his own hair. "Damn cheap stuff. I'm going to have to get some more before I get back to the Clock Tower." He had no intention of the others finding out that he wasn't truly Xybrian, but just a guy from New Jersey with a green hair dye job and a gem glued to his forehead. After failing the entrance exam into the Time Force Academy twice because of his inability to complete the physical portion, Trip had decided to get in on a diplomatic scholarship.

"Okay, Dude, here she is, here's my baby," Dustin pointed to a yellow motorbike that was lying around an empty building in pieces. "I need you to fix her." He suddenly began to sob.

"You expect me to fix that?" asked Trip. "I'm an odd job worker, not a miracle worker." He grimaced at the back wheel that was hanging off the left handlebar. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing, uh…just a little crash, that all," replied Dustin quickly as he took out a tissue and blew his nose into it. He knew Tori had been a bit miffed because he had insisted on taking his baby into the restaurant on their first…and last date. But he didn't know how miffed until he found it in this condition the next morning.

Trip sighed. He had no choice but to fix it. He needed cash for his hair dye. Besides, Jen had a new rule that anyone who refused an odd job was not allowed supper. It seemed she was sick and tired of Lucas turning down any jobs that could mess up his hair and of Katie breaking down and crying she wanted to go home before she was finished working. "Fine, but I'm going to have to charge you quadruple the rate to fix this mess."

"Sure, Dude, I'll give you quadruple of what I was going to pay you," replied Dustin. Four times nothing was still nothing, he mused.

Trip pulled out some tools and began to work. He reattached the back wheel, knocked out dents, pumped up the flat tires, screwed parts back on, fixed the engine, etc.

Dustin paced back and forth outside the building for the next five hours as the Time Force Ranger worked. "Dude, what is taking so long?" He finally hissed. Cam was certain to be finishing that virus scan soon. Dustin had no desire to be the brunt of another one of his sarcastic sneers.

"Sorry, I was just letting the green paint dry," replied Trip.

"Oh, that's okay…wait, green paint?" Dustin stepped into the building and gasped at his now fixed bike, which was sporting a fresh coat of green paint. "My baby!!!!!" he screamed. "No!!!!!! Why would you put such an ugly color on it?" He fell onto his bike crying.

"It beats the girly color you had on it," said Trip who was proud of the little improvement he had made. "But, if you insist…He grabbed a bucket of yellow paint and poured it all over Dustin and the motorbike.

"Huh?" asked Dustin as he looked at his motorbike and saw that it was now his favorite color again. "Yay! It's not ugly anymore!" He jumped onto the still wet seat, and put his soaking wet shoe on the starter.

"Ahem, my check?" asked Trip as he held out his hand.

"Sure, here it is, Dude," cried Dustin as he tossed a piece of paper at Trip and then rode off laughing.

Trip ran off happily with the badly spelled fake check. Two hours later, he was dragged away by the cops while screaming that he had Xybrian diplomatic immunity and tossed into a jail cell for trying to pass off a bad check.

Dustin rode further and further into the woods…until his bike just fell apart and he had to spend the night keeping away from an amorous bear who thought the yellow paint on him was honey. Trip was glad he had installed the self-destruct button that was operating remotely from his jail cell.


	47. Conner and Billy

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-seven. It was requested by CoolDiva.

**Conner and Billy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Dr. O! Dr. O!" called Conner as he ran down the stairs to the Rangers' secret lair. "I got your message! It's super that you finally think me worthy enough to join the Red Ranger society!" He ran up to the man sitting at the main computer and gave him a big hug.

"Get off me, you big imbecile!" growled Billy. "I'm not that loser. Dr. O my ass. That multicolored moron couldn't tell water and sulphuric acid apart back in high school." He still cringed at the memory of a livid Principal Kaplan giving Tommy a year of detention after burning his mouth on the so-called water Tommy had offered him for his hiccups.

"Hey!" said Conner. "You're not Dr. O!"

Billy rolled his eyes. "What gave you a hint? My lack of a girly ponytail? Or my lack of drooling towards my Pink teammates?" Yellow is so much better…oh Trini…Trini….he thought to himself as he drooled.

Conner looked at Billy quizzically. "Dr. O had a pony tail? Wait till I tell the others! Do you have a picture? I need something to blackmail him into letting me pass his science class."

Billy reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Tommy…in the braids and pink ribbon he had gotten after getting drunk because Kat had run off with his brother. "Sure, anything to bring the great Tommy Oliver down."

"Whoa, Strange Person, what do you have against Dr. O?"

"Besides the fact that he got to lead the team and hog all the glory and even got to come back for more glory and attention?" asked Billy sarcastically. "Nothing, nothing at all." Oh Kim…Kim…why did he steal you from me? thought Billy as he began drooling again.

"Well, I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm waiting for Dr. O. He's gonna make me a member of the Red Ranger Society. He sent me a note!" exclaimed Conner excitedly.

Billy stared at Conner. "I sent you that note to get you here. I also sent your teammates a note from you saying you were running away to a Mexican soccer camp in order to keep them away."

"They're out looking for me to beg me to come back?" asked Conner. "What a great bunch of…"

"More likely to hit the Cyber Café to celebrate," mumbled Billy.

Conner looked at him in confusion. "Well of course they'd want to celebrate my success in soccer. But why couldn't they wait until after I got into the Red Ranger society?"

Billy smacked his head against the nearest computer. "I just told you I wrote that letter. No one is inviting you to that group."

"But, but, but, I'm the Red Ranger!" whined Conner.

Billy smirked at Conner whose face was turning red. "Yeah, well, I overheard Tommy telling Jason about this 'no idiot' policy. That's probably the reason why Rocky couldn't get in either." He just couldn't resist telling Conner this. Rocky had actually turned down the 'opportunity' to go to the moon and risk his life with the other Reds when he realized there would be plenty of Ranger women to comfort back home. The black eyes and broken ribs he sported on their return from the mission showed exactly what their girlfriends thought of that idea.

"But, why?" asked a thoroughly confused Conner. "Why send me a letter?" Another thought suddenly entered his mind. "Wait just a second. Who are you?" he quickly morphed and held his Thundermax Saber out threateningly. "How did you even know about Dr. O's secret lair?"

"Pffffffttt" scoffed Billy. "Tommy had pictures of this place pasted all over his ' website.'"

"Oh," said Conner as he powered down. "That makes sense…I think."

Billy leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. "Of course I had to go check it out, to see how things are run here. And do you know what I learned?" he asked the younger man.

"What?" asked Conner a bit impatiently. Where was Dr. O with that Red Ranger society invitation anyway?

Billy jumped up and began pacing back and forth. "The fact that he has a PHD already! This advanced technology! He…he…he's a greater genius than I!" wailed Billy as he threw himself to the ground in an undignified tantrum.

"Well, actually…" began Conner.

"It's an injustice! That's what it is!"cried Billy. "I worked tediously to erase all the damage done by those loser Rangers who thought they could out-genius me!" He was proud of the articles he had submitted to the Scientific journals about how female Pinks can't be intelligent if they get destroyed and how little blue brats should have every test score scrutinized for cheating.

"Yeah, well, just so you know, Hayley's the one who invents all our Zords and weapons." Conner looked around cautiously as if someone could be listening. "And I know something else," he whispered to Billy.

"What?" asked Billy who had started to calm at the mention of someone else inventing the Dino Thunders' Zords.

Conner pulled out another photo. "I found this under Dr. O's couch." He handed it to Billy. "It looks as if Hayley also helped Dr. O get his PHD as well." The picture showed Hayley wearing her hair under a baseball cap and a t-shirt saying 'I am Tommy Oliver' on it taking one of Tommy's final exams.

"Well, that explains everything," sighed Billy in relief. Then he gasped. "Is this Hayley a Ranger?"

"No," replied Conner. "Dr. O offered her the Pink Dino Gem but she smashed it saying she refused to be another member of his Pink harem.

"Great, I'm still the top Ranger genius!" shouted Billy as he began to dance around.

"Well, that's great!" stated Conner with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, Dr. O should be here any second to give me that Red Ranger Society invitation he promised."

"But I just told you….never mind, the note has served its purpose." Billy had simply wanted to see if it was possible for any Red Ranger to be dumber than the ones he had worked with; and it obviously was.

"Oh, wait," said Conner as he looked at his watch. "I'd better get packed! I don't want to miss that plane to the Mexican Soccer camp!" He rushed out of the lair before Billy could say anything. Three hours later Conner was being detained at the airport for annoying the security guards by kicking his soccer ball everywhere and babbling nonsense.

"Well, well, well," said Billy to himself as he saw the photograph that had fallen out of Conner's pocket. "This must be another thing to blackmail Tommy with." He picked it up and looked at it. He then quickly tore up the photo of Trini wearing her hair under a baseball cap and a T-shirt saying 'I am Billy Cranston' and taking a Final Exam.


	48. Clare and Dax

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-eight.

**Clare and Dax**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Where is he?" Clare asked herself as she wandered the back lot of the studio. "This is such a strange place for a...oh, hello," she said to a life-sized figure of a werewolf. "You're a bit far from the Mystic Forest. Have you seen this guy around?" She held out a printed-out photo. She waited for a few seconds. "Well, if you don't know, just say so." Clare turned around and walked away in a huff. "Oh," she exclaimed as she bumped into a figure of an elf. "I didn't realize this San Angeles was such a popular vacation spot for the forest people. Hmmmm…" She squinted at the elf and compared it to the picture. "Is this a cousin of yours?" she asked him. "Do you know where he is?"

"Hey there!" called Dax as he ran into the lot. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to stop Rose and Ronny's tears before I left." He didn't tell Clare that they were tears of laughter when he had told them that he had gotten an actual date over the Internet.

"Oh," said Clare as she referred to the photo again. "You must be Dax. You look much taller in your picture."

"And you look much smarter in yours," returned Dax as he bounced excitedly towards her.

"What?" asked Clare. "Why does everyone think I'm stupid?"

"Oh, wait," Dax pulled out his 'Dating for Dummies' hand book. "Don't insult your date's intelligence…oops."

"That jerk, Xander, actually thought I'd be dumb enough to free a vampire!" Clare began to giggle nervously. "But I showed him. I showed them all!" The other Mystic Rangers had spent a week scraping the stinky fungus that had 'mysteriously' grown all over the Green Ranger.

"How nice," said Dax cautiously. Perhaps he had been a bit hasty in contacting this girl. But it wasn't as if he had gotten many offers for his ad on .com. It was either Clare or some woman who had a horn growing out of her forehead and a fetish for clowns.

"So, where are we going?" asked Clare. She was looking forward to seeing one of those human restaurants the Rangers were always talking about. Eating glop from a cauldron three times a day was getting a bit monotonous.

"Going?" asked Dax. "I thought we could just hang around here. I could show you all my stunt man films. Maybe we could even make our own film. I'll even splurge for the popcorn. It'll be fun." Soon, he would be the one kissing a girl in a movie not those snotty actors who were always laughing at him behind his back.

Clare stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Those liars!" she cried. "They told me I'd be going somewhere nice. That I'd need to wear new clothes. I hate this dress!" she said pulling at the green and yellow item Madison had picked out for her at Macy's. "I liked my old one. It took me two hundred and ten years to break it in just right."

Dax stared at her. Then he shook his head. So what if this one was a bit crazy? "Oh yeah, I guess we could go somewhere for dinner, but," he looked down indicating the old dirty blue jeans and t-shirt he was wearing, "darn it if I didn't forget to put on my good clothes today." He figured he'd put on his cooler 'movie' clothes after he convinced her to do it.

Clare smiled at him. "Is that all? I can fix that, no problem." She waved what looked like a magic wand at Dax. Two seconds later, he was wearing a matching yellow and green dress.

"What the…how'd you…hey! This isn't even my color!" blurted Dax indignantly.

"Cute, but hmmm…oh wait, that's right, Madison said the dresses were for the girls. Now, what should you wear?" Clare waved her wand again.

"That's more like it" said Dax in relief as he now stood in a nice pair of slacks and a blue button down shirt.

"Oh goody!" exclaimed Clare as she clapped her hands in glee. "Now we can go to one of those restaurants the others told me about. Maybe that McDonalds or Burger King that Chip's always talking about." She narrowed her eyes. "That wouldn't cost too much, would it?"

Crazy, stupid, and a witch of some kind…interesting combo thought Dax. But she'd still do for his movie. "Sure that sounds great," he replied. "But seeing as how we're both dressed up why don't we take some uhhh… moving pictures?" He pointed to the camera he had set up. "I've even got a special costume for you." He held out a Miratrix outfit he had gotten specially made. "Or maybe not," he finished lamely at Clare's confused look.

"Is that what people do on a date?" she asked. "Well, okay the. But I want one of those fancy Whoppers if I do."

"I guess my bank account can just about handle that," answered Dax. He turned on the video camera. "Now, if you'll just stand here," he guided Clare onto a large red X on the ground. "And I'll stand here." He stood in front of her.

"Uggghhh, those lights are blinding my eyes!" complained Clare.

"Maybe you should close them," suggested Dax.

Clare closed her eyes.

Finally, thought Dax. Now he could get the movie kiss he always dreamed of. For a second it occurred to him that this girl could have a big brother who worked out, a father who had a gun, or even an uncle who once served evil as a wolf knight. He shook his head at such silliness.

"Well?" asked Clare. "Now what? Am I supposed to say or do something?"

"No, just stand right there," replied Dax. He pulled breath spray out of his pocket and sprayed it into his mouth. Then he leaned into Clare, getting closer and closer until…he found himself alone in a giant diaper and baby bonnet. "Hey!" he cried in shock.

"I'm not as stupid as you think," growled Clare who was now standing by the video camera. "It's a good thing Madison told me all about how these things work." She waved her wand and photos of Dax in the diaper were sent to every email address in the United States. "Now no one will date you."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Dax as he fell to the ground in tears.

Clare just flounced out of the back lot. But not before giving her phone number to that cute elf she had met earlier.


	49. TJ and Mack

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number forty-nine. It was requested by Superspyder CJ.

**TJ and Mack**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Welcome to TJ's Terrific Transportation!" announced TJ as the new customer walked into the showroom. "What are you looking for? I have cars, trucks, jeeps, and a few leftover Zords."

"Well I…" began Mack.

"Actually that last one's a joke. No Zords here." TJ had gotten sick of all the nut jobs who kept coming in hopes of getting a Zord just because he had been a Power Ranger. "I can get you into a sporty new car today, sir," he insisted just a bit too eagerly. He really had no idea of how to sell cars; nor was he really interested in being a salesman. But Cassie had insisted…no... demanded he get rid of his dear Lightning Cruiser because he spent more time with it than with her. TJ had briefly considered just leaving with the car. But that would also mean walking away from the millions his wife was making as a famous heavy metal singer. So he had simply purchased the dealership in order to hide his precious among the hundred other cars in hopes of fooling his wife.

Mack looked around slowly. "Actually, I need a car…a uhhh…yellow race car. And I need it fast." How was he to know that Ronny had souped up her engine before he had 'borrowed' it to make a run to the supermarket? He hoped she wouldn't see the local news report showing her car sticking half way into the produce section.

"Yellow?" scoffed TJ. "Well, I'm no one to judge, but I'm sure we could toss some paint on something." He led Mack to the sports cars.

Mack looked around at the cars as TJ described them. He tried to imagine them yellow, but nothing matched closely enough to fool Ronny. "Do you have anything else?" he asked desperately. He had no desire to be the victim of one of the Yellow Overdrive Ranger's combined wedgie/swirlies. Nor did he want her fiancé to go after him. Tyzonn might seem like a mild-mannered alien, but when provoked… Mack's ribs had only just finished healing from that time he had accidentally spilled coffee on him while he was in mercury form. No wonder Vella had run off with Dax first chance she got.

"Maybe these SUVs?" asked TJ as he carefully steered Mack away from the corner that was blocked by several large screens.

"SUVs as race cars?" asked Mack skeptically.

"Uh, yeah sure," replied TJ. "They're all the rage in racing circles."

"Really?" asked Mack who had just seen the screens. Curious, he began to edge towards them.

"Yeah, all the great racers own one. They use them to uh… run over their competitions' dinky little cars. Why, the great Tommy Oliver owns two. And that mystery racer Sucal owns three…Hey!" cried TJ who had finally looked at Mack. "What're you doing? That's off limits!" He ran to where Mack was just as the Red Overdrive Ranger stepped behind the screens.

"That's it!" cried Mack at the sight of Lightning Cruiser. "That looks like Ronny's racecar! How soon can you paint it?"

"It's not for sale!" replied TJ fervently. He would never sell Lightning Cruiser. That car had saved his life more than once. They were bonded forever. Well, not in the way Justin was to Storm Blaster, but TJ still couldn't understand what the younger man was doing with that jar of superglue anyway. But still, he and Lightning Cruiser were inseperable. Nothing would change that, not Cassie, not his friends, not even if Zordon and Dimitria came back to offer him the greatest powers ever. Nope, nothing at all would….

"I'll give you a million dollars."

"Sold!" cried TJ enthusiastically as he dumped a can of yellow paint on Lightning Cruiser and quickly spread it around.

"HONK! HONK!" said the car.

"Sorry, old pal," replied TJ. "But now I can put that down payment on my very own baseball team!"

"HONK! HONK! HONK!" (Hooray! No more smelling your big moldy feet when you take your shoes off inside me.)

Mack stared at TJ as he continued to talk to the car. "Wow," he thought, "I guess being a Red Ranger made him nuts. Sure glad that didn't happen to me."

"Hey, pal!" he called, interrupting TJ's argument that his feet smelled better than the car's seats when wet. "Do you think you could have that delivered as soon as the paint dries?"

"I'll need to see your ID. And we'll have to arrange the first down payment."

"I'm not wasting time trying to figure that out," mumbled Mack as he wrote out a check for the whole amount. "Here" he said as he handed it over with his driver's license as well as a name and address. "Have it delivered to Ronny at that address. Do it quietly, so she doesn't notice."

"Sure," replied TJ as he looked at the identification and then the million dollar check in awe. "Maybe, you'd like a car for yourself as well?" He asked. The Hartfords could certainly afford a hundred cars easily.

"No need," replied Mack as he pressed something on the side of his neck. Suddenly, he transformed into a red sports car. "My dad made some cool upgrades on me." With that, he drove himself away.

"Wha….wha…wha…." gasped TJ just before he dropped the check into the open can of paint as he fainted dead away.

AN- Yeah, this one was shorter than usual, but I like how it came out. And yes, they do seem to like dumping paint on vehicles, don't they? Oh, and I actually wrote most of this while waiting for my car's oil change at Subaru.


	50. Chad and Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Just to keep it simple: A. I don't own Power Rangers. B. I just make fun of them; so don't get upset if I mock your favorite. C. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. D. Thanks to Writers Guide to the Universe and Power Rangers Central for providing a lot of the information that I need.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred and fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," and "Headquarters Where Rangers Meet."

This is story number fifty. Whoohoo! Finally!

**Chad and Elizabeth**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Chad groaned as he lifted another carton onto the storage room shelf. He opened it and began to unpack the bottles of tartar sauce. Tomorrow was the grand opening day for the seafood restaurant he owned. Chad smiled at the shock on his friends' faces when he told them about his idea for the restaurant. They just couldn't understand how working…no, slaving…for those sea creatures at the aquarium could make him begin to hate them. And the final nail on the coffin had been him finding his mermaid girlfriend of five year in bed with an octopus. Chad hadn't noticed that the creature had its tentacles around Marina's neck or that she was struggling to get away. He just surfaced and tore off his scuba mask in anger.

Chad began to unpack the next carton when a knock came to the door. "We're closed!" he called as he looked out of the storage room. He could barely make out a teenage girl.

"Please, Mister!" pleaded Z. This looked like a fancy enough restaurant. There had to be money in the place.

Chad sighed and went to the door. "I said we're closed. It's almost midnight, go home!"

Z narrowed her eyes. So, this is how she needed to play it. "But, Mister, I don't have a home," she whined in her most pitiful voice. "I can't find a bathroom anywhere and I really need to go! Please?" She began to jump around in fake desperation.

Chad sighed and opened the door. After all, he still had his morpher. If this kid caused any trouble, he could whack her with it. "Fine, just be quick."

Z headed into the restroom and divided herself into three more Z's. She sent the clones out to search the restaurant. Luckily, the old fart was too busy kissing his fillet knives to notice the extra Z's sneaking past him.

"Okay!" announced Chad ten minutes later, unaware of the Z who as emptying the silverware into a sack. "That's long enough! I really need you out of here so I can close up!"

"Damn!" thought Z who had been stalling while her doppelgangers searched the place. They still hadn't found any real money. The cash register one Z had smashed open with a sledgehammer had been completely empty. "Sorry," she said weakly as she passed Chad after leaving the restroom. "I think I passed out or something. I guess that's what happens when you haven't eaten in three days."

"Oh, you poor thing!" exclaimed Chad. "Here," he said as he shoved Z into a chair. "Let me make you something. Maybe you could even recommend my restaurant to your friends." The fact that this girl's friends had no money didn't occur to him.

"Sure, mister!" replied Z eagerly. Great, not only was she going to get all this guy's valuables, she was also going to get a free meal. Screw Jack and his 'steal only what you need' crapola. Glop! Glop! Z frowned at the pile of fish guts and eyes that landed in front of her. "Ewww…"

"My specialty," explained Chad. "All the five star restaurants in Europe are serving this to their rich customers. It's very trendy."

"Really?" asked Z. It couldn't be as bad as it looked if those rich snobs ate it. Maybe even that blonde haired show-off pop-star who occasionally signed autographs just outside of SPD ate it. Besides, it looked better than the meals Piggy occasionally provided for her from his favorite garbage cans.

"You know," said Chad as he began to clean up the pans. "I really hope I get a lot of customers when this restaurant opens tomorrow. I can't wait to start making some real money."

"Uh, huh," replied Z as she choked down another bite. If this is how rich people ate, she'd rather be poor. Maybe she could convince Jack to donate the stuff they stole to other needy people.

"Yeah, too bad your friends over there are wasting their time." He nodded his head towards the next room.

Z looked over and saw her three clones carrying a large safe. Then she saw one clone drop the safe on another clone's foot. Then she saw the injured clone punch the clumsy clone. Then she saw the two clones attack the third clone who was laughing and calling them names. Then, as the clones rolled on the floor, pounding each other, she noticed that the safe had burst open, and was completely empty.

"What a shame," sighed Chad. "I really was hoping to use that safe for when the money started rolling in."

Z jumped out of her chair. "I can explain….those are just my evil uh, quadruplet sis…..ohhhhhhh….." she moaned as she covered her mouth and ran back into the restroom.

"I guess my rotten fish guts meal isn't a hit, huh?" asked Chad as he heard the violent retching. "I guess you'll think twice before trying to steal…hey!" he shouted as he saw a strange man hanging a sign on the door. "What do you mean closed by the Health Department! That's not what I'm serving tomorrow! Come back and I'll show you the real menu!" He ran out the door and down the street after the man's car. "Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

A/N- Finally, number fifty. This was my two hundredth pairing. This set took me more than two years to complete. My first set of stories only took me a little over one year. I'm really slowing down. I should really get a life and stop writing these but…nah…they're just too much fun.

Anyway, this set is now going to get retired with the other ones. The next pairing will start my fifth set of stories – the title of which I have not yet decided on. Thanks for reading. And thanks to those who take the time to review. I really do appreciate it.


End file.
